Percy Jackson, Angel of Chaos
by Blackjackxx
Summary: He was hurt, broken and betrayed as Percy Jackson. But now he and others must return from the grave to save the Gods from eternal damnation as Archangel, Prince of the Universe and the Angels of Chaos.
1. The first and last betrayal

"Where is that insolent boy?" Zeus growled as he looked around for Percy.

Poseidon grimaced at the mention of his so called son. The gods and campers that were present in the meeting grumbled about how they hated him, apart from Hestia, Artemis and her hunters, Camp Jupiter (who were also called to the meeting), Hades, Hermes and Apollo who were glancing around confused as to why everyone was being hateful towards the saviour of Olympus. Artemis was about to ask, when Zeus interrupted.

"I shall bring that brat here myself, seeing as he can't be bothered to turn up to a meeting when he is summoned. First he bullies my son, and now he has the audacity to ignore the Gods!" Zeus spat spitefully.

Bully? Artemis thought. That doesn't sound like Percy at all, he would never do anything like that. He hates bullying because that's what his step-father used to do….

There was a golden flash as Percy was teleported into the throne room. Percy was lying on his side facing away from the Gods. "GET UP AND BOW, PERSEUS!" Zeus bellowed, but Percy remained unmoving. Ares got up muttering "punk" and kicked Percy over on his back. Everyone gasped, Percy looked terrible; his skin was ashen and as pale as Hades' and he had dark circles beneath his closed eyes. But what shocked everyone most was the huge broken spear impaled in his stomach. Ares stumbled back and fell into his throne.

"NO! Percy!" Thalia screamed.

"APOLLO!" Artemis screeched as she was the first of the gods to get over the horror and shock. Apollo, Artemis, Hestia and Poseidon ran to Percy, Thalia tried but she was ordered to stay back by her mistress. Artemis recoiled as she realised she'd knelt in Percy's blood. Apollo pulled the spear head out of Percy and hovered his hand above Percy's stomach wound, muttering quietly. Apollo suddenly scrunched his face in confusion.

"This happened over an hour ago. Why was Percy attacked on his own?" Apollo demanded angrily. He couldn't stand people getting injured, especially those he cared about. The campers looked down guiltily, but so did Poseidon and most of the Gods. Apollo suddenly noticed something on Percy's arm.

"WHAT THE HADES IS THIS?!" Apollo shouted as he held up Percy's limp forearm. There, on the inside, was MURDERER carved deeply into his skin.

"Well?" Artemis shouted, but no-one said anything.

"Fine, then I shall find out myself." She turned to a fountain and shouted into the mist "Iris! Show me how this happened"

"I think it's best if I show you everything" Iris called gently.

An image appeared in the rainbow tinted mist as the colours swirled. It showed Percy laughing with Nico and Annabeth, the familiar shine gleaming in his eyes. Percy looked up at the sky and sighed.

"I guess we'd better go back before the Harpies eat us" Percy said, and Annabeth and Nico burst out laughing. They reluctantly got up and began to walk back to their cabins. Annabeth was about to walk into Athena's cabins before Percy spun her around gently and whispered softly in her ear.

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss, Wise Girl?" He asked affectionately.

"Of course you do Seaweed Brain" she replied. She giggled as Percy brought her down into a deep dip. Then he gently kissed her on her lips. They were there for about half a minute, lost in their own world before Nico cleared his throat loudly. Annabeth and Percy blushed as they realised the son of Hades was still standing there. Annabeth quickly rushed off in embarrassment, and Nico followed swiftly into his own cabin.

Percy chuckled and began towards his own cabin when he heard a shrill scream coming from the border. The smile immediately slid off his face as he uncapped Anaklusmos and ran into the dark forest. Percy ran for a while before he came across a large boy cowering away from two relatively small hellhounds, his chubby hand gripping a small celestial bronze dagger. Percy made quick work of them, slashing through the first one where it exploded into a golden shower and stabbing the second in the chest, when it quickly followed the first's example by exploding. The boy got to his feet, just before Chiron and half the camp ran into the forest, suited in armour obviously expecting an attack. Percy opened his mouth to say something but the boy cut across.

"I killed those monsters while that guy just stood and watched, smirking" the fat kid announced.

"Wait, what? You killed them? I seem to remember that you were hiding behind a tree while I sent those hounds to Tartarus!" Percy exclaimed.

"I'm disappointed in you Perseus. You should know better than not to help a new camper" Chiron said, whilst everyone around him nodded their head and glared accusingly at Percy, who just stood there staring at them in shock. Even Annabeth and Nico were looking at him with disgust in their eyes. Everyone filed away back to their cabins leaving Percy looking dejected. The fat kid gave him a smug smirk before waddling after the rest of Camp Half-Blood.

The Iris message skipped to the next morning. Percy sat eating his breakfast, trying to ignore the disgusted stares of the campers. But what was weird was that Clarisse was looking at him with sympathy on her face. Percy glanced over to the Hermes cabin, where all unclaimed demigods go, where the fat kid, who turned out to be called Brutus, was loudly retelling his version of the hellhound attack, making himself sound like James Bond. Percy just rolled his eyes and carried on with his meal. Percy heard a thudding sound and thought that the Giants had risen again, but it just turned out to be Brutus, stomping over to him.

"Aren't you going to thank me then?" Brutus demanded.

"Excuse me?" Percy said dangerously calm, whilst giving him his best wolf stare. It work as Brutus flinched, and Percy internally grinned. But Brutus regained his posture and brought out his pig-sticker of a knife and waved it in front of Percy's face.

"I killed those hellhounds with this and saved your worthless life. So you should get on your knees, and thank me." Brutus announced, and everyone nodded (except Clarisse), even Annabeth. Percy's eyes flashed with betrayal. Brutus held his knife out towards Percy, but was disappointed when he didn't flinch. Instead Percy brought out Riptide in pen form. Suddenly, Percy heard a seal being strangled, but then he realised it was Brutus' laugh.

"What are you going to do, write on me?" Brutus snorted, but Percy just smirked and uncapped the Anaklusmos, and it burst into a glittering celestial bronze sword. Brutus jumped back in fright, and it was Percy's turn to laugh. Brutus was about to say something (probably childish and snotty), when the Big Three appeared in the dining pavilion. Zeus and Poseidon's faces twisted in fury (Hades looked nonchalant as ever), when they saw Brutus and Percy standing together, threatening each other with weapons.

"YOU DARE THREATEN MY SON WITH A SWORD, WHEN HE HAS BUT A KNIFE!?" Zeus thundered, lightning streaking across the skies.

"Lord Zeus, I was only standing my ground, he brought his knife out fir-wait, did you say son?" Percy asked astounded.

"Yes, my son, Brutus O'Donnahue" Zeus stated. Poseidon glared at Percy, quiet fury in his eyes.

"Perseus Jackson" Percy flinched when his father said his full name "Your actions truly disgust me. I am ashamed to call you my son. In fact, I Poseidon, God of the Seas, Storms and Father of Horses, do now disown you. Percy stared at his former father in horror, unable to believe what had just happened.

The other campers snickered. Percy just turned and ran to his cabin where he sat on his bed and quietly sobbed. Over the next few days, the campers gradually began to blame all of their problems on Percy. Wherever Percy went, demigods would trip him up and call abuse. It started out small, like blaming him for the plants dying in the Demeter cabin, but eventually everyone, including Annabeth and Nico, began to blame him for the war. They would throw stones and knives, whatever they could find when he was passing. Then, one day, when Percy was collecting firewood for the campfire, a group of Ares and Hephaestus kids grabbed him and pinned him against a tree. He struggled for a bit but suddenly stopped when Brutus sauntered forward pulled out a bronze knife, glinting viciously in the dim moonlight. He smirked evilly.

"We're going to make you pay". With that, he swiped the knife across Percy's stomach and chest several times leaving numerous deep gashes. Blood flowed down his top and within minutes it was soaked. But Percy did not cry out. He tried to squirm out of one of the Hephaestus kids' grip, but working in a forge all their lives makes them unbelievably strong. Brutus turned to Percy's arm and grinned horribly.

"I know what I'll do. I'll make sure that everyone knows exactly what you are." With that he began to carve MURDERER into Percy's forearm. Just as he finished the last R, a conch horn sounded from the distance. Brutus looked at Percy triumphantly and walked off but not before saying "Don't think this is over, Punk. It's just the beginning".

Percy slid down the base of the tree, dizzy from blood loss. He stared sadly at his arm and closed his eyes. When he opened them, it was obvious he was trying hard not to cry. Betrayal, hurt, depression were a few of the many emotions rolling in his sea green eyes. They seemed to have lost their light. Percy got up and stumbled back to his cabin, much to the amusement of the onlookers. He collapsed on the floor, his wounds and grief dragging him into darkness.

But as he slept, he fountain that his father had given him suddenly cracked and burst apart. Water flowed over Percy, healing his wounds, however, the word MURDERER remained as an ugly white scar on his tanned skin. Percy awoke the next morning and looked at the fountain in shock, but ignored it as he quickly got washed and dressed. He jogged down to the Big House and knocked on the door. A very sleepy Chiron stumbled out wearing a pyjama top and rollers in his tail. "What can I do for you-oh, it's you Perseus. What do you want?" Chiron demanded, obvious distaste in his voice. "I was wondering, sir, if I could visit my mother for the day" Percy asked respectively.

"Fine, but you shall have to do kitchen duty for a month afterwards. And do try not to get anybody else killed while you're out. We all know death follows you around like the plague." Chiron spat before slamming the door in Percy's face. He walked away with a pain in his heart.

Percy arrived at his mother's apartment and sprinted up the stairs. He knocked on his mother's door several times, but no-one answered, but he could hear the television playing. Percy paled and kicked down the door. Inside was his mother, stepfather-Paul Blofis-and his 4 year old sister lying dead on the floor, their throats slit, in a pool of crimson blood.

"Oh gods, no. Please, no, no, no." He fell to his knees beside his mother and sister, crying. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I did this, it's my fault. They're all right, I get you all killed" Percy whispered between sobs "It's all my fault". He glanced at the scar on his forearm. Percy gently closed his mother's eyes and stood up. He was about to leave when he noticed something taped to the door. He read it and stumbled back in shock and horror. It read;

Dear Percy,

Just a little present from your best friend. Just to let you know, they begged for their lives. Especially the little brat.

With hate, Brutus.

Percy couldn't breathe, he blamed himself for their deaths. He walked out of the apartment, muttering "It's all my fault" and drove straight back to camp. At least he still had Annabeth. Percy ran the whole way back to his cabin. He was about to head into his cabin when he glanced at the Athena cabin and saw Annabeth and Brutus kissing each other passionately. Percy's heart stopped in grief. He stood staring at the two of them, almost disbelievingly, tears staining his cheeks and clouding his beautiful eyes. But he didn't shout or scream or interrupt. He just walked to his cabin. He immediately packed all of his vital possessions, and a few sentimental ones. He shoved as much as he could into a backpack. He looked at his room sadly and grabbed his bag and walked out of the Poseidon for the very last time.

Percy had reached the border when he heard a rustling sound. He tried to dismiss it, but his ADHD forced him to check it out. Percy walked towards the sound and came across 3 people he had hoped never to see again.

There in front of him were the three people he hated most.

Kronos, Hyperion and Oceanus.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, then? Just the demigod I wanted to see. What brings you to this neck of the woods?" Kronos demanded, Percy said nothing.

"Since you are being incredibly rude towards your new master, I shall simply have to read you mind." Kronos looked constipated for a while before bursting out laughing.

"Oh, Percy, they've really gone and done it now, haven't they?" he mocked "They finally did it. They actually did what we couldn't" He gasped between laughs.

"What? What is it?" Oceanus demanded urgently. Kronos sent a wry smile towards Percy, who was looking at him with hatred in his eyes. He turned to his fellow titans.

"They broke him. They broke his spirit!" Kronos laughed "He lost everything and everyone in a matter of days. Seriously, you don't have to be a mind reader, just look in his eyes"

The three titans turned to Percy, and looked at his empty sea green eyes. They had lost their usual sparkle, and were devoid of any emotion except hurt and betrayal. His face was pale, he looked older, more tired, as if he hadn't slept for a week, which he probably hadn't. He didn't look strong enough to hold off a baby hellhound, never mind three titans. Oceanus and Hyperion began to chuckle.

"I guess we should be thanking the gods then. They just killed the only defence they had" Oceanus boasted "We were coming here to murder you in your sleep, but it looks like the gods are killing you piece by piece".

"Well, we're going to go and kill all those demigods down there, and you can watch if you want. How about, you join our side and slaughter every last demigod in this gods forsaken camp" Kronos offered.

"No. Never." Percy whispered. Kronos looked taken aback.

"No? But they betrayed you, the tortured you and blamed you for something WE did, killed your family and you still defend them?" Kronos asked in disbelief.

Percy nodded his head wearily. "They used to be my friends, and I could never betray them no matter what they do. And Poseidon is-used" Percy corrected "to be my father. I would die for them" Percy promised.

"Well, they said loyalty was your fatal flaw, but I didn't know you were this loyal. But you were right about one thing." Kronos said "You will die for them" He grinned and charged at Percy, his scythe appearing in his clawed hands. Percy brought out Anaklusmos and charged towards the titans.

The of three of them slashed, hacked and swiped at Percy, but he was the best swordsman of his generation, and easily deflected the blows, even in his weakened state. Percy cried out when Kronos brought the scythe down across his chest. Percy kicked Kronos in the chest, and he flew into a tree. Kronos slammed his shoulder into Percy's chest, and he fell to the ground, coughing blood. He staggered to his feet and glared at Kronos. He did a 360° spin, and sliced off Kronos's head. He then brought Riptide down through his body twelve times. Kronos' disembodied head gave Percy a hateful look before disintegrating, his essence going back to Tartarus where it belonged.

Hyperion growled at Percy, murder flashing in his eyes, but also fear. He raised his sword and ran to Percy. His blade slashed across Percy's left arm, causing him to wince, but he battled on regardless. Percy vaguely wondered why the Titans weren't using their powers, but then he realised that they must have been too weak after dragging themselves from Tartarus. But this moment's distraction cost him as Hyperion plunged a spear into Percy's stomach, and he staggered backwards.

"Now will you let us kill your so called friends?" Hyperion taunted. Percy grimaced and bent over, clutching the spear.

"Never" he replied, blood pouring from his mouth and stomach. Percy had been in enough battles to know he shouldn't pull the spear out, in case it caused further damage. So instead, he broke off the shaft, causing him a great deal of pain. He gripped Anaklusmos and ran at Hyperion, bringing his sword down in one fatal swipe. Riptide sliced through the Titan as if he were butter. Unlike Kronos, Hyperion died immediately. Percy whipped around just in time to see Oceanus running at him, sword held high in the air. Percy ducked, and his stomach exploding in pain. Oceanus stopped suddenly and raised his arms. The river next to them reluctantly rose. Beads of sweat dripped down Oceanus' forehead. He was so weak, he could barely control a river. He fashioned it into a point and tried to impale Percy with it. Percy merely held up his hand and twisted the water, so the point was facing the Titan. Oceanus' eyes widened in horror, he turned to run, but Percy flicked his wrist and stabbed him. He collapsed on the earth with a sickening thud.

Percy fell to the ground, the pain of the spear lodged inside his stomach overtaking him. His breathing became ragged. He gasped in effort as he dragged himself to a nearby river. He put his hand in, but he did not will the water to heal him, instead he used the last of his strength to call his father.

"Dad? Dad, it's me, Percy. I just came to say that I love you, no matter what".

"Go away, Perseus. And don't call me dad, I disowned you, remember? Now leave" Poseidon growled back.

"Okay…" Percy whispered, his voice breaking. He swallowed down a sob and stumbled away from the river before he lay down next to a tree and pulled a small box from his pocket. Inside was a silver ring with a large grey diamond ring in the centre, with two smaller emeralds either side. Engraved on the inside was Annabeth and Percy forever. Percy looked at the ring for a few moments, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Goodbye Annabeth" He whispered as he dropped the box and drifted off into unconsciousness.

The Iris message faded.


	2. Realisation

Everyone was sobbing. Even Ares and Zeus. Camp Jupiter were staring at Camp Half-Blood with a mixture of shock, disgust and hatred on their faces. Especially Reyna, Jason, Hazel and Frank, who were Percy's friends.

Poseidon was rocking back and forth muttering "What have I done?" over and over.

Zeus looked ashamed and disgusted at himself as he stared at Percy's limp body. He got out of his throne and knelt beside Percy. "I'm sorry Perseus, I had no idea" he muttered before returning to his throne.

Annabeth and Nico were trying to get to Percy, but were held back by some kids from Camp Jupiter.

"Please" Annabeth begged "I need to see him. I need to tell him I'm sorry"

Reyna walked over to Annabeth and gave her a slap that echoed through to throne room.

"He doesn't need your kind of love, you back-stabbing bitch. Percy is one of the kindest, gentlest souls I've ever met, and you betrayed him," Reyna spat. She whipped around to look at Nico "And you, you were his friend you son of a bitch!"

Annabeth and Nico were crying their eyes out, and so was most of CHB.

"Apollo…" Poseidon called. "How is he? Apollo shook his head.

"I'm sorry, uncle, he's not responding. I can't heal someone who won't willingly accept it. It seems he's lost the will to live." Apollo said gently, his voice breaking a little, but it did nothing to calm the wrath of Poseidon. On the mortal world, the seas began to churn and violent storms erupted across the world. But everyone was surprised when Artemis stood up with a murderous look on her face when she turned to the campers. They flinched under her gaze.

"You did this. All of you. The man who saved the whole of Olympus and the world, the last decent man on heaven and earth, is dying. And it's your fault." Artemis spat "Percy Jackson is kind, caring, and brave. He is the only man I have any respect for." Spun around to Annabeth. "He loved you so much, and you broke his heart. He gave you everything, even his life." "He is dying because he protected you even when you betrayed him, when you butchered his family" She addressed the whole camp, and then turned to Poseidon "when you disowned him" she whispered. "He loved you all, and this is how you repay him? His blood is on your hands" Artemis finished. Poseidon was openly crying over Percy's broken body.

"Oh no." Hades said suddenly. "What? What is wrong?" Athena demanded. No matter how much she appeared to hate Percy, deep down she loved him like a son. In fact most of the Gods and Goddesses saw Percy this way, though they'd never admit it.

"His life force. I can hardly see it" he said quietly. Apollo sniffed and nodded.

"He's nearly gone" "No!" Thalia rushed to Percy's side

"Please Percy, you can't leave us. They didn't mean it. Please, you're like my brother, S-seaweed Brain, we need you, I need you. Don't g-go" Thalia sobbed as Artemis hugged her.

Suddenly Percy took a deep shuddering breath, and his eyes flew open. Thalia screamed and flew back about a foot. Percy mumbled something and everyone leant in to hear.

"Say that again, Percy" Athena said softly. Percy looked at everyone, tears glistening in his eyes

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I got them all killed. I'm sorry my girlfriend hates me. I'm sorry my dad hates me." Percy choked "I'm sorry" he whispered one last time before the light left his eyes.

"No, Percy, I don't hate you! Percy!" Poseidon cried, but it was too late. Percy was dead.

"No…He can't be gone. My son can't be dead. Not Percy" Poseidon sobbed as he stared at Percy's bloodied body. Athena ran to Poseidon and hugged him as they cried together.

"We didn't need him, anyway! You've got me!" Brutus hollered. In sync, Zeus, Hades and Poseidon whipped around, each holding their most powerful weapons (Master Bolt, Helm of Darkness, and Trident), and raised them about to fire when Artemis yelled "Wait!"

Everyone stared at her in disbelief, but she just smirked and said "I have a better idea. My hunters are notoriously know for their desire for justice, especially against boys. I believe now would be a good time for them to demonstrate that".

The hunters chuckled darkly and grabbed Brutus by his hair and dragged him out of the throne room. After about five minutes of agonising screams there was silence, and the hunter walked back in, their clothes splattered in blood, dragging what might have been Brutus, but it could also have been road kill.

"Thank you girls" Zeus said respectively.

There was a comfortable silence until Hades and Nico simultaneously cried out in pain and dropped to their knees, clutching their heads. Nico immediately passed out but Hades gritted his teeth and tried to work through the pain. Zeus ran to the Lord of the dead.

"Brother what is it?" Zeus fretted. "

I-I….." Hades stuttered before collapsing to the ground.


	3. Percy really is a Seaweed Brain

Percy's P.O.V

I felt terrible.

Seriously, like I-just-got-hit-by-a-planet terrible. I vaguely wondered if I was in the Fields of Punishment, but then I heard voices-a man and a women. Hades and Persephone? A groan escaped my lips and I and opened my heavy eyelids.

The room was blindingly white and clean. So clean it made someone with OCD look like one of Hermes's kids. Eventually my eyes adjusted to the unfamiliar surroundings and I looked at the people standing at the end of the room, and at this point, I was sure I was hallucinating.

The woman had long white hair with two purple streaks that was plaited down her back, and pale skin that was covered in light violet Celtic-like designs that looked to natural to be tattoos. Her eyes were a shocking shade of purple, but they were rather beautiful in a way. Oh yeah, and she also had huge WINGS on her back. Seriously, huge white wings, kind of like the ones you see on angel drawings, but far more beautiful.

But she looked completely normal compared to the man standing next to her. He was black. No, I'm not racist, when I say black, I mean pitch black. His eyes were endless swirling vortexes of galaxies and universes, and they looked as old as time itself. He wore a long black cloak and his black hair was slicked back smoothly. I thought he was some kind of Goth, but he held an air of authority, and had an aura so powerful it made Zeus look like a mortal toddler. But what surprised me most was the way they were staring at me. At ME! As if I was the hybrid-angel thing or the over-enthusiastic black lover. Humph.

"You're awake?!" the powerful-black-starry-guy said in confusion, his black eyebrows furrowed together.

"Um, sorry?" I said, unsure of how to answer. It was pretty self-explanatory since I was awake and staring at him. The angel woman cleared her throat and the man quickly regained his composure.

"Perseus Jackson" he said "Do you know why you are here?". I shook my head as I tried to remember what had happened before I came here. But then it all came crashing down on me- my friends, my dad, Annabeth, dying…wait, dying?

"Excuse me sir, but, shouldn't I be in the Underworld?" I said respectively, struggling to hold back the torrent of questions flowing through my mind. He smiled sympathetically and sighed.

"I brought you here-Utopia, the original planet- to give you a choice. The first is that you can go back to the Underworld, spend the rest of eternity in Elysium, or…" he paused "You could join my army as my second in command?" It was odd, he was so powerful, yet he sounded so insecure.

"But sir, why would you want me to lead your army? I'm just a demi-god" I asked confused.

"So modest…" He mumbled "just a demigod? Perseus, you have saved the world twice single handily, and saved countless lives. You have achieved more than anybody else before you. That is why I want you to lead my army." He declared.

I blushed crimson and mumbled "I'm not that great…" I protested. The angel woman in the back of the room laughed.

"You really have chosen well, sir". I blushed again and managed a little smile at her. She grinned broadly back.

"How do you know who I am?" I asked curiously.

"I have been watching you all your life Perseus." He said warmly.

"Wow, that's not creepy at all…" I muttered and they laughed. I turned red, not realising that they would be able to hear me.

"So, Perseus, what is your decision?" He asked gently. I thought for a while. If I went to Elysium, I could be with my mother and Paul, but they would be PISSED if they found out I had a chance to live, and I didn't take it. They would want me to live. Maybe I could make a new life here, away from Earth. For the first time in ages, I felt hope rising in me. I looked at them, who were staring at me in trepidation.

"I would be honoured to join your army." But then a thought hit me "Wait, you are the good guys, right?" They chuckled and nodded their heads. I realised with a jolt that I didn't even know their names. I looked at them both and asked.

"I'm sorry, but I don't even know your names" I said. They smiled kindly and the woman stepped forward, her wings shifting on her back.

"My name is Adriane. I am the fifth in command of the army, after whomever you choose, of course. I am from the Kleptonia civilisation in the Shekra galaxy. I am honoured to meet you." I smiled at her and shook her hand.

"Hello Adriane, my name is Perseus Jackson, but you can call me Percy. It is an honour for me to meet you". She blushed purple at this and stepped away. Purple? Does that mean her blood is purple? I shall have to ask her later. I turned to the black-powerful-guy and smiled. To my relief, he returned it.

"I am Chaos, Creator of the Universe, Father of the Primordials and Ruler of All. Also the founder of this army (and most things)." He said casually. Me, being the Seaweed Brain that I am just said;

"Oh, that's nice"

*face palm*

Zeus's P.O.V (weren't expecting that shit were you?)

"Hades" I whispered, gently shaking my brother.

He was even paler than usual (if that were possible) and his breathing was shallow. He had been unconscious for at least three minutes now, and I was beginning to get worried. I may act as if I hate my brothers, but I truly cared for them. It was gut-wrenching to see Poseidon crying and staring at the spot where Perseus's body had been (Hestia and Artemis had carried him out because we feared that Poseidon would have faded if he looked at his son any longer), and to see little Hades collapsed on the ground.

Apollo was checking his temperature and pulse, but then we realised that he had neither, being the Lord of the Dead. The only sign that he was still alive was the small movements of his chest. I was about to carry him to the infirmary when his eyes fluttered open.

"Brother…" He whispered. "An ancient evil has arisen"

"What evil?" I asked warily. Hades looked scared. My brother NEVER showed fear, not even when we battled Typhon, and were clearly going to lose.

"Is it Gaea?" He shook his head and everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief. But what he said next terrified even the bravest of us.

"Much, much worse" What could possibly be worse than Gaea? Thalia, my daughter asked the question no-one else dared.

"Who?"

"Order, brother of Chaos, Destroyer of the Universe."

"What?" I whispered "How do know this?"

"Because I had his consciousness locked below Tartarus, in a Pit that Chaos devised. He must have been gathering strength" Hades sighed "My collapsing was due to him escaping. It caused so much pandemonium in the Underworld, my mind was overwhelmed."

"WHY WAS I NOT INFORMED OF THIS?" I bellowed. I was angry. No, I was furious. How dare he keep this from me!?

"I took an oath of Chaos not to reveal this to anybody unless it became absolutely necessary" Hades said, calm as ever.

I was about to retort when a young nymph came running into the throne room.

"Percy's body has vanished!" she yelled, and the room exploded into chaos (no, not the guy).


	4. Yay, another prophesy

**(A/N) Due to popular demand, Percy will eventually be paired with Artemis (which I'm quite happy about since I'm a diehard Pertemis fan), however, all the other characters will be making a reappearance. May I add, that I have no intention of dropping this story! Thank you to everyone who voted, and who left comments, they really helped. Also, sorry it's a little late, no excuses. Please enjoy!**

Percy's P.O.V

I was eventually led out of that white room and introduced to the palace. Yeah, you heard right. Palace.

Basically, the entire army is based on this planet, named Utopia. Utopia was the first planet that Chaos created, which is why it is aptly named "the original planet". The army isn't that large, with only consisting of around 2,000 members. But they are the best of the best, so you don't really need that is spread all over the planet (which is just a bit smaller than Earth), and use portals to jump from place to place. There are also civilians on Utopia to give a little normalcy to the troops.

Chaos lives in a huge palace in the centre of the capital city, called Chaos (original, I know). The palace has got to be one of the most beautiful structures I've ever seen. The entire palace is black, and has a few diamonds dotted all over the walls. The front gates were made of Chaotic silver, the strongest metal, and most beautiful, in the known Universes.

Anyway, as I was saying, Chaos and Adriane were leading me around the palace, with Adriane speaking at about a hundred miles an hour about every little thing. I was amazed at her memory, it exceeded even that of Annabeth's. My heart clenched as I remembered my last memory of her, kissing Brutus. I forced out of my mind as I turned to Chaos who was chuckling at Adriane, who hadn't realised that I wasn't paying attention to her tour.

"Sir, excuse my asking, but where are we going"

"Percy, there's no need to call me sir, or be so formal. Just call me Chaos. In answer to your question, we are going to the main hall, where you will take an oath, and receive you powers and wings" He explained.

"Wings? I get wings? Why?" I asked, excited at the prospect of it. He smiled at my display of excitement.

"Well, the highest group in my army, called the Chaotic Angels, all receive white wings to aid them in their battles." He explained "Also, because it just looks cool!" He added, and I smiled. Chaos is definitely not what I expected.

"Because you are the leader of the Angels and the Army, you will be named Archangel. It will protect your identity, and make you sound awesome!" he said gleefully. I thought about this for a while, and decided it was a cool name to have. At least it wasn't Bob.

"What powers will I get?" I mused.

"With you being the commander of my Army, you will get the same powers as me." My eyes widened at this.

"I will be more powerful of course, but only slightly. Which pretty much include Creation, the four elements, all the powers of the gods, telepathy, telekinesis, teleportation-you know what, a bunch of stuff. Pretty much anything you could think of." He stated casually.

Oh my gods….

"But, why do you trust me?" I asked, unable to believe that he had so much faith in me to give me so much power.

This time, it was his turn to look shocked. "

Why shouldn't I. I have watched you all your life, and you have never once broken a promise, never one betrayed someone's trust, never once done something wrong unless it was for a person's benefit. Even when every single person you trusted betrayed you, you still refused to do the same to them." I swallowed the lump in my throat at the mention of my friends. He smiled sympathetically.

"In fact, you blame yourself for it, which is completely unjustified." He said, and tears gathered in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Perseus. A close one's betrayal is always the most difficult" he said gently. "I should know…" he added quietly.

I was about to ask him what he meant when we arrived at the main hall. The entrance was a huge archway with massive carved wooden doors. They were beautifully detailed, and upon closer inspection there were thousands of names woven into the wood.

"The names of all the soldiers of Chaos who have died over the years. They are called the Doors of the Fallen" Chaos said quietly. I thought how nice it was that they honoured all of their dead, not just the one who were heroically killed in battle.

"Are you ready?" Adriane asked. To be honest I had forgotten that she was there. I nodded my head, and Chaos pushed open the Doors of the Fallen and we walked into the hall. Soldiers of all ages lined the walls, shifting agitatedly as they waited for Chaos. As I walked to the front, everyone looked at me in confusion. I realised that Chaos had not told them why they are here.

Whispers broke out and I self-consciously played with my shirt, uncomfortable under the stares of the entire army. Looking around, there we kids as young as twelve, and adults up until about twenty five.I wondered if they would be unhappy with a seventeen year old leading them.

At the front of everyone were 3 soldiers with pure white wings. _They must be the Chaotic Angels_. I thought.

They all looked quite human upon first glance, but if you looked closely, you would notice subtle differences; pointed ears, bright unearthly eyes, or blue or green tinted skin. Chaos cleared his throat and immediately everyone silenced.

"I know you are all wondering why I called you here." He stated "It is because I have found a new leader for our army." He said waving toward me. I smiled awkwardly, and to my great relief, they returned it.

"He will be known as Archangel" Chaos said, and a man shouted out.

"What's his real name!?" He yelled and Chaos glanced at him and replied patiently

"I cannot tell you, for the protection of his identity. Commander Archangel has some very dangerous enemies, and every army has spies even, ours." Chaos paused and everyone looked around nervously.

"He came from a very dark past-"Chaos started but he was cut across by someone else.

"Was he a traitor?!" The guy yelled, and I flinched slightly.

"No." He looked at me with his eyebrows raised. The message was clear; _can I tell them?_ I nodded and said

"They have a right to know"

"He was betrayed by everyone he knew. He had risked his life countless times, and literally saved the world twice for his family and friends. But when another boy came and falsely claimed himself to be a hero, they betrayed him." Chaos said, and everyone looked at me in pity "His father disowned him, his friends tortured and hated him, and the boy murdered his family."

Everyone gasped, and some girls started crying, but Chaos wasn't finished yet.

"But when his love, the woman he was going to propose to, betrayed him with the one who murdered his family, he left, where he was confronted with three of the most evil and powerful people in creation. They offered to kill the ones who betrayed him, but he fought them, and sacrificed himself, for the ones who left him." Tears filled my eyes, and I looked away from the sad stares I was receiving.

"But that part of his life is over, as it is with all of yours. For now, we proceed with the ceremony" Chaos said and motioned for me to kneel before him.

I knelt down and he began the oath.

"Do you swear to defend and protect the people of this universe with your life?" Chaos asked

"I swear" I replied "Do you swear to be a just and humble leader, and to listen to others?" He proposed "I swear" I promised

"Do you swear to honour your title and pledge your life to the Army of Chaos?"

"I swear" I finished.

"Then I, Lord Chaos, Creator of the Universe, Ruler of All, accept your oath, and grant you wings and powers to aid you in your pledge." With that, he held out a hand and a shadow crept from him, which then completely consumed me.

A searing pain erupted from my back and shoulder blades. Eventually the pain and shadow dimmed, then vanished completely, and when it was done everyone gasped, and there was a stunned silence.

I looked around, and to my surprise, my wings were a black so dark, Hades would be jealous. They seemed to absorb all the light in the room, giving me an eerie glow. Whispers filled the room. I could just make out snippets like "-It's him" or "It can't be".

I was confused, surely they knew who I was. I looked at Chaos but he just looked at me in the same way as everyone else.

"Archangel, could you bring forth a fire? Just imagine one burning in your hand." I did, and small black flames danced across my palm. Everyone, even Chaos, took a step back.

"What? What is it?" I said, getting worried. Chaos looked at me and stuttered "Y-your…Its you".

"What's me?"

"Eons ago, it was foretold that a fallen hero would rise from the dead, and be granted powers beyond that of all Gods, and that he would possess black wings and wield shadow fire. It is said that only he could tame the shadow horse. He is destined to be the heir to the universe." Chaos explained, finally out of his stupor.

I looked at the black fire in my hand, and the huge black wings on my back and sighed.

_Great, another prophesy. And what the hades is a shadow horse?_ I thought.

"Wait, heir to the universe? What do you mean by that?" I asked "

It means that when I fade, you will rule over everything. You are the Prince of the Universe." Chaos said, and I looked around at everyone. After they recovered from their shock, they all bowed. I really didn't like that.

"Ummm, please don't bow to me." I begged. I didn't want people to feel as if they were inferior somehow. I was just a man.

Chaos turned to me and said something that excited and scared me at the same time.

"Now who would you like as part of your group? You can recruit from anywhere, even the Underworld."

I knew immediately who I wanted.

"Please could you bring Zoe Nightshade, Bianca di Angelo, Silena Beauregard, Calypso, Charles Beckendorf and Luke Castellan?" I asked. You're probably wondering about Luke. Well, he died a hero, and everyone deserves a second chance.

Chaos smiled and said "I thought that they were who you would choose." He turned and waved his hand.

A huge swirling portal appeared, and six very confused people stepped out. I smiled lightly at them, and they all opened their mouths (probably to yell my name), when Chaos spoke in their minds, telling them that my identity was a secret.

"So, why are you here, why are we here, why are we alive, why are you glowing, and why the hades do you have wings?!" Luke ranted and I smiled slightly, remembering old times (before Luke made his little, um, mistake). I sighed and delved into the whole story.

Chaos's P.O.V

To say I was shocked that you Perseus was to be the heir to the Universe was a slight understatement. Although, once I thought about it, I couldn't think of anyone better. Percy was kind, brave, modest, loyal, and so many more things.

I watched him as he explaining what happened to his friends. Two girls looked like they were going to rip someone's head off, and to be honest, I was scared. But the other two, the blondes, were sobbing and holding each other. The boys were listening with faces full of anger.

Once Percy had finished, I realised that there was part of the prophesy that I hadn't completed yet.

"Archangel, I need to show you something." He looked at me and nodded. There were some tears glistening in his eyes. Retelling his betrayal must has had quite an emotional effect on him. I laid my hand on his shoulder and teleported us to the Palace stables. He looked confused when we appeared beside a horse stall, and I chuckled.

"Come with me" I said, laying a hand on his shoulder. I was relieved when he didn't shrug it off. It was nice to be in the company of someone who was comfortable to be around me for once. Usually, everywhere I went, people would grovel and bow. It's really quite embarrassing to be honest, and I could see that Perseus was uncomfortable when it happened to him.

When we reached the end of the stable, a look of realisation crossed Perseus' face.

"Archangel" I said "Meet the Shadow Horse."

Percy's P.O.V

I was really confused as to why Chaos and I were taking a walk in a stable, until we reached the very end.

Everything became clear, and Chaos said "Archangel, meet the shadow horse".

There in front of me, was the most beautiful creature I'd ever laid eyes on. It wasn't even a horse. It was a Unicorn. Not the cute and fluffy ones you'd see at Camp Jupiter, but an ebony black, regal specimen. It looked powerful and deadly with the obsidian black of its coat and the huge pointed black horn on its forehead. It virtually demanded respect. We locked eyes with each other and I bowed, and the Shadow Horse lowed it head in return.

Suddenly, our minds connected as her voice came crashing into my mind.

"Hello my prince. My name is Skia." She said. Her voice was clear and silky.

"Hello" I mentally replied "My name is Perseus Jackson, but I am now to be known as Archangel. Skia means shadow in Greek doesn't it?"

"Yes, Archangel, it does. We are connected. You are the shadow fire wielder, Prince of the Universe, and I am the Shadow Horse, Queen of Creatures. We are destined to be together, to fight as equal partners in battle. We are one." She said, and I was honoured that she chose me.

"Well" I said aloud "We'd better begin training then".


	5. No rest for the wicked

**(A/N) Thank you all so much for reading and supporting me! Your comments are greatly appreciated. Sorry about the irregular updates, I'm nocturnal. Thank you guys, and please enjoy.**

500 years later…

Percy/Archangel's P.O.V

I spluttered out the blue coke that I was drinking when Luke told me a hilarious joke. It was even funnier with the way Zoe was staring at us, as we rolled on the floor in fits of laughter. Skia nickered and told me to shut up in my head.

Skia and I are never really separated, she even sleeps in my room, and eats lunch with me. She should never be kept in a stable, she is so much more than that. I spent the first two hundred years of my time on Utopia training with Chaos and Skia, learning to harness my powers and use them to their full potential. Now, I am strong enough to rival Chaos, but he could still beat me easily.

Over the past hundreds of years, Skia and I had grown closer and closer, she's practically family. But then that's the same with all of the Angels. I felt a small twinge in my heart when I thought about the other 3 Angels, Mirrehla, Joban and Lara, the Angels of Chaos who died when saving a distant planet.

So there we were, the remaining Angels; Luke Castellan, Zoe Nightshade, Bianca di Angelo, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Calypso, Adriane and I.

Just as I was granted powers, so were they (but not as extreme as mine). Luke got the ability to predict small parts of the future, Zoe now know how to sing a song so sad and traumatising, that it can make whoever she wants kill themselves. Bianca can now create metals with a thought, and Charles can control fire, Silena can speak to animals (however no-one but me can speak to Skia, not even Chaos), Calypso has heightened powers of healing and Adriane can freeze a person with her stare, much like a drakon.

We all have heightened senses. We are faster, stronger and have better agility than before. Unfortunately, we are also more beautiful too, so wherever we go people swoon and blush, although Silena loves it.

"Hey Arc!" Luke yelled, calling me by my nickname.

"Yep?"

"Look at the lovebirds!" he replied pointing at Silena and Beckendorf, who were joined at the lips.

I chuckled and ran to Luke and began doing an impression of them. Luke and I began kissing the air and making little love hearts with our hands. Well, we were until Zoe wacked us both over the heads. Luke stood up and opened his wings in defiance, but immediately sat down at the look in Zoe's face. Adriane chuckled, and Luke blushed.

Its common knowledge that the two fancy each other, yet they are so blind to each other's love it's frustrating. Thinking of them brought a certain silver eyed goddess to mind… wait, what did I just think?

"Hey Adriane, I've always been meaning to ask, why is your blood purple?" I called.

She thought for a while and then said "Why is your blood red?"

I'm sure there was something in science about blood vessels and oxygen, but I never really paid that much attention in school, so I just shrugged.

"Good answer" I said and she smiled. Luke's wings fluttered jealously.

Since they were all made Angels, they were also given wings. Their wings were pure white, like mine were supposed to be (but obviously that didn't go to plan). My midnight black wings really stood out against theirs, which also meant that I was easier to spot in a crowd, so no hiding for me...

The wings had their ups and downs. On the upside, they were useful in battle, and it was amazing to fly, and they just looked cool (as Chaos so aptly put it).But on the downside, they were quite big and bulky, and it was quite hard to sit down with them.

Unfortunately, my wings were bigger than anyone else's, with a wingspan of 14 feet, whereas theirs was only 12.

I was ripped from my thoughts when Chaos's voice came crashing into my brain.

_Meeting in the main hall. Come immediately. _

I looked at the others, and they had obviously heard it too as we all jump to our feet and rushed to the Main hall, but none before struggling to fit our wings through the doorway (You'd think that after 500 years that we would eventually learn to get through a door, but no), leaving a pile of black and white feathers behind. Skia gracefully trotted after us, but she had trouble fitting through the door, seeing as she was larger than most Unicorns, being the Queen.

Thankfully the doors to the main hall were absolutely massive, so we could fit easily through them. We walked to the end of the hall where there were two thrones. The first, where Chaos sat was a large black mass of swirling galaxies and stars, and the second was a charcoal black, but was tinted with sea green waves, which was mine since I was Prince of the Universe. Bit embarrassing, I know, but Chaos insisted on formality.

Chaos was sat fidgeting on his throne, looking incredibly nervous which unnerved me. What could possibly make the most powerful being in the universe nervous?

"I, um, have a new mission for you…but, I'm afraid you will not like it" He said, glancing at me.

"What is it?" I said apprehensively.

"YouhavetogobacktoEarth" he spluttered.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Luke asked, and Chaos sighed.

"The new mission, i-it's on Earth." Chaos said quietly, looking at me.

My chest clenched and I pressed my wings close to my back. All that ran through my head were five words.

_I have to go back… _

Everyone was angry, but were studying me closely, which is understandable since they probably expected me to be angry. Now I usually have a calm demeanour, but the last time I got angry, well, a um planet exploded. Oh don't worry, it was completely deserted, no-one was hurt, just a little scared.

I kept my head down so they couldn't see the tears in my eyes, but I knew that they could tell I was crying from the sympathetic looks.

"You promised. You promised I didn't have to go back" I whispered. Chaos looked down in shame.

Several years ago, around the time after I took my oath, I asked Chaos to promise that I would never have to return to Earth. And now he has broken his promise, and my trust.

Skia galloped over from the back of the room and nuzzled me.

_Don't worry, Archangel. You'll be fine._ She whispered.

"I'm sorry Percy." He started, but stopped when I flinched as he said my old name. "But please, your friends are in terrible danger. Worse than they've ever faced before."

Luke's P.O.V

"What danger?" I asked Chaos sighed and began pacing the room.

"You all know how I had a brother, Order?" he said and we all nodded, well, apart from Percy who was lost in his own thoughts.

I hated seeing him like that. Percy had become like a brother to me, and it was painful to watch him hurt.

"Five hundred years ago, Order was reawakened from beneath Tartarus, and escaped. Since then he has slowly been gathering power and allies so he can gain control of the Universe."

"But how was he reawakened?" Bianca asked.

"It seems, that the very moment that I transferred my powers to Archangel, it somehow caused a supernatural shockwave throughout the galaxies, so powerful, it disturbed Order from his sleep." Percy's head shot up at this, and we all flinched at the emotions in his eyes. Pain, hurt, betrayal and self-loathing were a few. He looked like he did five hundred years ago, when he had just risen us from the dead.

"So it's my fault again?" Percy asked in a small voice. Chaos was about to reply when Calypso cut across.

"Perseus Jackson, don't you _DARE_ blame yourself for this. And will you stop hating yourself for the war!? IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT! How many times do I have to tell you!?" she screamed.

Everyone, even Percy, stared at her in shock. Calypso _NEVER_ lost her temper. Ever. She was always the most level-headed of us all, but here she was, screaming at Percy.

There was a few minutes silence before Chaos cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Anyway, I need you to go to Earth tomorrow, and defend them against Order." He said.

Percy turned to Skia, and I could tell he was having another one of his mental conversations with her again. Gods, he loves that horse…

Percy looked at us and said "Okay.".

We looked at him in disbelief, but he just replied;

"They are still my family, and no matter what they do, I can never stop caring for them. I'd die all over again for them." He said quietly, and I smiled. Percy had always been the noblest, kindest and most loyal man I'd ever met.

"Okay then!" I said trying to lighten the mood "I guess we're going back to earth!".

With that, we all left and went straight to our bedrooms, Percy leaning heavily on Skia, and his wings drooped. As soon as I got into my room, I crashed onto the bed.

None of us wanted to go back to Earth, we all hated them for what they did to Percy. Not even happy-go-lucky Silena forgives them. Anger bubbled up in me as I thought about their betrayal of my best friend. I know I'm not one to talk, but I have accounted for my past, and I hate them for their selfishness.

I listened to Percy's pacing footsteps, and I knew that he would be like that all night. I eventually fell asleep to the steady rhythm of his feet, worrying about what the future held. For the first time, I actually wanted a premonition to come (my gift from Chaos), but of course, the fates would never allow it to happen.

*Time skip to the next day*

I finally finished packing my provisions for the mission on Earth. We all had a dark past there, but no one had it as bad as Percy. I sighed, thinking about what he must be feeling right now. I would go comfort him, but I knew that he's better left alone at times like these.

I grabbed my stuff and headed to the main hall. Zoe glared at me as I walked in, but Adriane just smiled, and my heart fluttered. I have had a crush on her for several hundred years, but have never found the courage to ask her out. Everything about her was perfect; her beautiful purple eyes, the violet designs on her skin, or her cute little purple blush. _Her lips…. _

I snapped myself out of it and looked around for Percy. He was stood at the edge of the room, staring out of the window at the surrounding city, as if that was the last time he would see it.

His wings were fluttering slightly, and he was subconsciously rubbing the scar carved into his forearm. Chaos had offered to get rid of it, but Percy had said no, saying that it remained him of his humanity.

Skia was nervously scraping at the floor, sharing the same feelings as her partner. They were connect by something like an empathy link, but a thousand times stronger, and it was unbreakable, unless one of them died, but then the other would die too.

"I have something to protect your identities along with your alias'" Chaos said, handing out cloaks to us all. I noticed that they all matched our armour. They were all white, apart from Percy's whose cloak was black, but the inside were different colours.

Mine was gold, Zoe's was silver, Bianca's was ruby red, Silena's was a dusty pink, Beckendorf's was a fiery orange, Calypso's was just all white, Adriane's was purple and Percy's was sea green. Our armour was white with our colours swirled on top, except Percy, of course who had black armour with sea green swirls.

We all put on our armour by touching the enchanted bracelets on our wrists, and threw on our cloaks.

"Thank you, Chaos" Percy said, and he smiled at him, but Chaos wasn't finished yet.

"Oh and Percy, you still have to wear this" Chaos said with a grin.

"Oh, no" Percy cried.

In his hand was a simple silver crown embedded with emeralds. The crown itself was simply a ring of metal, but the front was pointed up slightly. Percy hates the thing, but I've got to admit, it suits him. And it makes all the girls drool. I wouldn't mind one myself to be honest.

"It's only for formal occasions, but other than that, you don't have to wear it." Chaos said. Percy gave him a pleading look, but he threatened "If you don't wear it, I'll meld it to your head."

Percy's eyes widened and he shoved the crown on his head. Skia nickered, and you could see the laughter in her eyes.

"Shut up Skia" Percy grumbled. She poked him with her horn, and he instantly forgave her.

"Are you all ready?" Chaos asked and we all nodded.

"Fine, then I shall open a portal, and you will descend from above Camp Half-Blood. Fly down and introduce yourselves to the campers. Skia will be arriving through a portal in the camp as soon as you touch the ground."

"However" he elaborated "I must warn you that you will see some very familiar faces. When the gods learnt of Order's rise, they made quite a few campers immortal."

Oh gods, now it's even harder. I only expected to see Chiron and Thalia again, but this just complicates things even further. Percy looked sick. Chaos gave us one last reassuring smile, and we stepped through the portal.


	6. Home sweet home

Annabeth P.O.V

Sighing, I walked across the camp, watching the younger campers chase each other, and engage in false battles. They were so happy. _Like how Percy and I used to be, _I thought with a pang. _No_, I told myself, _don't think of that. Of him. How you got him killed. _Those familiar tears welled in my eyes, as I desperately tried to push the memory down.

I was about to head to the class I was teaching, when screams erupted all around me. Grabbing my knife, I whirled around, looking for monsters. But people weren't looking at monsters, they were looking up. I did the same, and screamed.

There, in the sky, were eight flaming figures, diving down towards us.

_This is the end _

Luke's P.O.V

As soon as we stepped through the portal, we were falling down to earth. I opened my wings for a few moments, but Percy shook his head, and we all pulled in our wings and dove towards the camp. After a while, we began to catch fire, but Percy placed a shield around us that kept us from being cooked.

After a few seconds of falling, we eventually crashed into the strawberry fields, leaving a huge crater, and a mass of smoke.

We walked out of the crater, and faced the place we'd been dreading for the past five centuries. Planet Earth.

Annabeth's P.O.V

We all watched, paralysed, as eight hooded figures with wings walked out of the smoking hole. They were in a V formation. All but one had had white wings and white cloaks with various colours. The other, had beautiful obsidian black wings and a black cloak, with sea green on the inside. I could see the power radiating off him. His aura was strong and powerful, but immensely sad at the same time.

I couldn't see any of their faces, just their mouths. The one with black wings stepped forward and bowed.

"My name is Archangel, and I am the commander of Chaos's army, Leader of the Chaotic Angels, and Prince of the Universe" He said smoothly, and we all gasped. Prince of the Universe? That must be why he is so powerful.

The rest of the winged people stepped forward and introduced themselves.

"I am Delta, second in command" (Luke)

"I am Poison, third in command" (Zoe)

"I am Gem, fourth in command" (Bianca)

"I am Violet, fifth in command" (Adriane)

"I am Forge, sixth in command" (Beckendorf)

"I am Belle, seventh in command" (Silena)

"And I am Isle, Head Healer of Chaos' Army" (Calypso)

I, and many others, simply stood there with our mouths open, when suddenly a swirling portal appeared, and a huge, magnificent Unicorn burst through. She was beautiful. Her coat was a shiny black, and her horn was tall and glittering upon her head. She looked dangerous, deadly, untameable, yet Archangel just strode up to her and smiled, laying a hand on her neck. I was about to ask who she was when all of the other Unicorns and Pegasi that we kept here came galloping into the clearing. They immediately all bowed to the black Unicorn, as if she was royalty. Then I realised who she was. She was Skia the Shadow Horse, Queen of Creatures. My eyes darted back and forth between Archangel and Skia, my mind furiously piecing together the situation. Then it all came crashing down on me.

"You're the Shadow fire wielder, aren't you?" I asked, stepping forward. All the campers gasped and looked at him in awe. We all knew the legend of the Shadow Fire wielder, and his companion, the Queen of Beasts.

He nodded solemnly and replied "Yes I am". He looked as if he was about to say more, when Zeus spoke up from the corner of the clearing.

Percy/Archangel's P.O.V

"With respect, but why are you here?" Zeus called from the edge of the crowd. I was wondering how he'd got here, until I started noticing more and more Gods scattered around. Wait a minute, did Zeus just say with respect?

"We are here to aid you in your fight against Order. Chaos believed that you would need some help. Um, may I ask why the Gods are in camp?" I asked, and everyone looked sad. I was beginning to wonder if I had said something wrong.

"Five hundred years ago, something terrible happened." Zeus said quietly "A young hero named Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, was killed defending us, when we abandoned him. It took his death to make us realise how we had been neglecting our children, and we vowed never to let it happen again. So every night, we speak of his quests to honour his memory, and to remind us never to do this again. We all miss him dearly, especially his father." He finished and sadness washed over the camp. Even the people I'd never even met had tears in their eyes.

"I just wish we'd been wise enough to know this sooner" To my surprise, Athena spoke up. I had always been under the impression that she hated me.

"He was the only decent man left on Earth, and he died to save us, even when we had broken him. I just wish I had the chance to talk to him one last time…." Artemis trailed off. Why were the hunt here? My heart leapt at seeing Artemis. She was as beautiful as ever with her ebony black hair, and shining silver eyes.

I looked around, and realised how much I'd been missing. It was brilliant that the Gods were spending more time with their children, but I just wished I could've spent more time with my dad. Come to think of it, I hadn't seen him anywhere.

"Excuse me Lord Zeus, but where is Lord Poseidon?" I asked and everyone flinched, but especially Zeus, who looked as he was going to cry.

"Please, just Zeus, we stopped with all the formalities when Percy…left" he struggled to say died.

"But Poseidon" Zeus sighed "Percy's death hit him the hardest, and he is no better than from the day it happened. As you can see, he has not had any more children since Percy. I-I fear that he will fade soon, the grief is so strong"

Fear trickled through my body. My father was dying? I was lost in my thoughts until Skia nudged me, and I snapped out of it.

"I'm very sorry to hear that. Please, if there's anything we can do to help, please let us know" I said genuinely, and Zeus nodded his head, also lost in thought. Losing his brother must be hard for him.

"Percy always was the best in comforting people" Annabeth said quietly and everyone nodded. Annabeth? I thought she hated me. In fact, I thought they all hated me. I turned to Luke/Delta, but he just shrugged. It was getting quite late now, and the dull moon was weakly shining through the clouds. _Artemis must be unhappy…_

"Where will you be staying?" Chiron asked. When did he get here? Sneaky ninja horse dude…..

I bowed to him, and he looked pleasantly surprised. I know he was kind of cruel in the past, but he was still like a second father to me. Everyone else just looked at me in shock, probably wondering why the Prince of the Universe was bowing to a centaur.

"Master Chiron" I said respectively "It is nice to see you again"

"We have met before?" He said in confusion. Damn! How am I going to get out of this one?

"I-I, um, used to be a demigod, and I went to this Camp." I admitted. Everyone was staring at me, probably trying to work out who I was.

"In answer to your question, I will create my own cabin" said quickly, trying to avoid further questions, and everyone looked at me in confusion. I sighed and signalled for them to follow me.

I walked to where all the Cabins were kept and found a relatively large space. Perfect.

"What are you going to do?" Annabeth asked

I smiled at her and said "Everyone stand back."

I looked at the spot and thought about a cabin.

I waved my hand and a large midnight black cabin rose from the earth, sending dirt flying everywhere. The cabin was much like Chaos's palace on Utopia, with its black walls embedded with diamonds, glittering like stars.

Hades' children were staring at the new Chaos cabin enviously, and the Gods were looking at me in shock.

"I have the power of Creation" I shrugged.

"Earlier, I believe that Miss Chase said that you are the Shadow fire wielder. Is that true?" Hades asked, and I nodded.

"Dad, what's a Shadow fire wielder?" A young boy asked, tugging at Hades' robes. Hades smiled kindly at the boy.

"A Shadow Fire wielder is the only person who can control Shadow fire. Not even Chaos himself has the ability. Shadow fire is the strongest and most powerful weapon known, and can kill an immortal with a touch, but only if the wielder wills it. It is said that the Shadow fire wielder would be accompanied by Skia, the Shadow Horse, Queen of Creatures. She can also control Shadow fire, and usually uses it by setting her horn on fire, and impaling those who oppose good. Together, the make the ultimate force, and the greatest of friends." He said and I smiled at Skia.

_We are great friends, aren't we? We go everywhere together, eat food together, and even share a room. _I mentally spoke to her.

_And I wouldn't have it any other way._ She replied.

"This is Skia" I said, waving towards her "the Shadow Horse, and Queen of Creatures, and my best friend."

"See! I told you he likes that horse more than us!" Luke yelled and I chuckled as Skia stamped her hoof indignity, sending a shower of black sparks.

"She resents being called a horse. And besides, I love you all equally." I scolded, and everyone laughed.

"Well, we'd better go to bed, it's getting quite late. We shall begin training tomorrow, if that's alright with you?" I asked Chiron, who nodded, dumbfounded. We all bowed, and walked into new Chaos Cabin.

I sighed, and collapsed onto my bed, unable to deal with everything that had happened that day. Skia looked at me sympathetically before laying down on the black blanket that was next to my bed. I gave her mane a quick stroke before falling asleep.

*Time Skip to the next morning*

"Everyone ready?!" I called, and they all nodded, throwing on their hoods.

"Right, Zoe, your teaching archery with Bianca, Beckendorf, you're going to the forges to help with the weaponry, Calypso, go tutor the Apollo cabin. Silena, your teaching horseback and Pegasus riding, Adriane, you help teach hand-to-hand combat, and Luke, your teaching sword fighting with me. But first, let's get lunch!" I said, gasping for breath.

We walked out of our cabin, and I was about to say something to Skia, when a young girl of about six barrelled into me. She fell to the ground and cried out. I immediately ran to her, but she looked scared.

"Shh, its okay, are you hurt?" I asked, trying to calm her down. She nodded and looked at her leg. There was a long graze covering most parts of her knee. I bent down and carefully picked her up. I placed her on my hip, wrapping a wing around her, careful of not to scare her.

I placed my hand on her cut and healed it. She smiled and quietly said "Thank you".

"What's your name?" I asked gently.

"Poppy" She replied shyly.

"Hello Poppy, I'm Archangel" I said "Well, I'm guessing that you're a daughter of Demeter".

She nodded, and i smiled. She had long brown hair and ivy green eyes, and a splash of freckles on her cheeks.

"Can I feel your wing?" She asked carefully. I smiled and held out my left wing.

"It's soft!" She giggled, making me smile. I plucked a long feather and placed it in her hair. She gave me a huge hug, and I hugged her back. Little did I know that everyone was watching us.

Artemis' P.O.V

I watched as Archangel, a being of great power, interacted with the little girl. It was quite beautiful, and it reminded me of _him_.

_ Oh Percy…_I thought. _Why did you have to leave us? To leave me? _

I couldn't even say goodbye properly because his body and soul vanished. Some small part of me still hoped that he was alive, but deep down, I knew he was gone. Apollo and Hades said it themselves.

I had never loved a man as I loved Percy. He was kind, modest, caring….decent. I never got to tell him how much I loved him.

I had tried so hard to suppress my feelings of him, but watching Archangel with the little girl relighted memories…and feelings.

Percy/Archangel's P.O.V

Poppy gave me one last hug before running to Demeter to show her the feather I gave her. I smiled sadly. She reminded me so much of my younger mortal sister, Penny, before she was killed.

I turned around and realised that everyone was staring at me.

"What are they looking at?" I asked Luke who laughed.

"I think you remind them of you before you, um, died" Luke whispered.

I nodded my head in understanding, and we walked to the eating pavilion. I waved my hand, and a black table and bench rose from the ground. Luke and I sat down with Skia at my side, and out of habit I summoned a blue coke. But, of course, at that exact moment, Nico walked past. Just my bloody luck.

"What's that?" Nico whispered, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"Ummm" I mumbled. Gods, I am such a seaweed brain. I was aware of everyone staring at us. I shifted uncomfortably, my wings fluttering.

"Tha-that was P-Percy's thing." Nico stuttered.

It was hard seeing Nico again. I could never forget how quick he was to believe Brutus over me, but it looks like he's suffered for it over the years. In fact, there seemed to be a thick air of sadness over the camp.

Thankfully, Luke came to my rescue and said "He's been doing it for years after he met a blue ice warrior. It always reminds him of her". I breathed a sigh of relief, but Nico looked crestfallen.

"Oh. Okay, sorry" he said quietly and shuffled off to the Hades table, where Hades himself gave him a comforting hug. Looking around, all the Gods were sitting at their tables, full of children, all except one. The Poseidon table, _my_ table, was empty and dusty. It was as if no-one had touched it for five hundred years, and they probably hadn't.

I was deep in thought, when suddenly screams erupted all around me. I looked up, and someone yelled "MONSTER ATTACK!"

Artemis' P.O.V

There was an army of about ten thousand monsters coming from the woods. There was no way we'd be able to defeat that many. We all turned to the Angels, and expected to see them preparing for battle, but instead they just carried on eating. I was about to yell at them, but Archangel spoke instead.

"You guys want to deal with this?" He asked his team casually.

"No, just snap your fingers and blow them up, like you usually do." Gem replied, nonchalant.

Everyone apart from the Angels gasped. _He could do that? _

"Nah" Archangel replied "I feel like a fight without powers today".

With that, he walked straight into the ocean of monsters.

We all prepared to see him died, but then he began to fight.

Oh my gods.

He fought like nothing I'd ever seen before. He slashed, hacked, stabbed and dodged. No attacker could touch him. The wave of monsters we decimated in minutes, until the remainders were running for their lives. And there was Archangel, stood in the middle of a sea of monster dust. He eventually became aware of us all staring at him in shock, awe, wonder and fear. But this was the moment he reminded us all so much of_ him_, the moment he simply said;

"What?"


	7. Never wake Percy up

Percy/Archangel's P.O.V

I put my head in my hands and silently screamed as everyone shouted across each other across the campfire. They whole camp was "debating" (arguing the toss) about how the monsters could have gotten into camp. This had been going on for at least half the day, and already I have been driven half insane. Now usually I don't get involved in politics, but I couldn't stand another second of this arguing.

"QUIET!" I screamed and Skia whinny as loud as she could. Immediately everyone sat down and shut up. I reverted into what Luke called my "Princely mode", which, in other words, is called taking control of a situation.

"Now, we can safely assume that Order was the one who allowed the monsters into the camp, ultimately rendering the defences useless." I said, and everyone looked around nervously.  
"If we are going to do something, we need to do it now, instead of arguing!"

Everyone looked down, except one arrogant boy. A boy who I thought was dead. A boy who I had hoped never to see again.

Brutus O'Donnahue. **(A/N: Ha-ha, bet you thought he was dead, didn't you?) **

He sauntered forward, his greasy hair swaying with each step. I internally groaned, and from the corner of my eye, I could see my friends gripping their weapons, hungry for his death.

"Who are you, to tell us what to do? I bet I could beat you in a fight any day, you wuss" He boasted, but everyone laughed, except me. This man killed my family, took my girlfriend, ruined my life. I have never hated any in my entire life as much as I hate this man.

"Brutus, he single handily destroyed an army of monsters without even breaking a sweat." Hera laughed, but Brutus tried (and failed) to puff out his chest, and walked up to me, but Poppy placed herself in the way.

"Stop being mean to my friend" She yelled, and my heart filled with pride. But then Brutus grabbed her and threw her forcefully to the ground.

"Shut up ya' litt-" He didn't get to finish as I flipped him over and held his face to the ground. My wings flew open, and I lit them with shadow fire. Everyone moved back, terrified, because they knew that a touch could kill them.

"If you _EVER_ touch her again, I swear I will personally escort you to Tartarus" I growled, and kicked him away before running to Poppy.

"Are you okay sweetie?" I asked gently, and she hugged me.

"Thank you for saving me" she said, and I hugged her back.

"No, thank you. That was very brave of you Poppy." I said genuinely, making her smile "Please promise me Poppy if he's ever mean to you again, you'll let me know."

I took her hand and led her to Demeter, who smiled gratefully at me and gave me a box of cereal. Everyone laughed, and I placed it next to where I was sitting.

I was going to sit down when someone stabbed my in the back. It was celestial bronze, so it couldn't really harm me, but it hurt. Skia felt it too (we shared each other's injuries), because she reared and lashed at the air. Our wounds simultaneously closed and I whirled around to see Brutus standing there, gripping a knife.

I was about to beat the crap out of him, but a flaming horn drove itself through his chest. His eyes widened as he looked at his chest, which had begun to crumble in reaction to the Shadow fire. He shuddered and spluttered for a while before going limp. Skia slid her horn out of his chest and whinnied triumphantly.

Brutus's whole body dissolved into a fine grey dust, which gently blew away in the wind.

There was a moment of stunned silence before a cheer rang through the campfire. I stared at them in confusion.

"Mr O'Donnahue was never liked, for he was one of the main perpetrator's in Percy's death. He was a murderer, but we weren't allowed to kill him ourselves, because that's not what Percy would have wanted." Artemis explained "He was too good of a man to wish another's death."

I ran to Skia to check if she was alright, hugging her at the same time. Poppy came and hugged Skia, and to my surprise, she let her. She usually kills anyone who touches her apart from me.

"Can I ride your Unicorn?" She asked innocently. I was about to say no but Skia interrupted.

_The girl may ride me. _Skia said

_Are you sure Skia? _I asked, and she nodded.

I picked Poppy up and placed her on Skia's back, and they galloped off into the woods.

"You should be proud of her. Skia has never let anyone but me touch her, let alone ride her." I said to Demeter, who beamed with pride.

"It's because she eats her cereal" Demeter replied seriously, and I couldn't contain my laughter.

Eventually Skia returned with a very windswept but happy Poppy. I lifted her off Skia's back, and she gave me a quick hug before running to her half siblings, where they began to speak rapidly in Girlish (That's a language. Shut up -.-).

For the rest of the night, we talked, laughed and reminisced about old times. The Angels and I told them of our many missions, leaving the camp stunned. However, I couldn't help but feel as if there was something missing.

My dad.

I wanted to tell him how much I'd missed him, to tell him who I was. I wanted to hug him, and cry. I wanted to know if he still hated me. I wanted my dad.

I sighed, but someone sat down next to me, and nudged me gently.

"Why so glum, boy?" A familiar voice asked, sending a shiver down my spine. I looked up to see the beautiful silver eyes of Artemis.

"I'm just thinking that someone should be here. It's not really the same without them" I said quietly and she sighed.

"Me too. The one person who made this happen, who brought us all together, isn't here to appreciate it." Artemis' voice broke a little at the end. I wanted to hug her, but then I'd probably end up with an arrow in my eye.

"You really cared for him didn't you?" I asked and she nodded. "I bet he didn't even realise it"

"No" she chuckled "He was always too busy running off and saving the world, we never really got the chance to talk. But even if we did, he was such a Seaweed Brain, he probably wouldn't have realised." She laughed, but then got really sad.

"But then he got himself killed. For us. We weren't even worth his acknowledgment, never mind his life. And I had to watch him die. A-and he died thinking that we all hated him. That's what hurt the most. The look in his eyes as he was dying…I never want to see it again. I guess I can understand why Poseidon is fading. His son died thinking he hated him after all, that we all hated him." She said, a tear falling from her eye.

At that very moment, I wanted to tell her. I wanted to tell her who I was, how I felt, how much she meant to me.

But I couldn't. For her own safety.

Looking around, everyone was listening to our conversation with sad looks on their faces. Nico and Annabeth, and the gods had tears trailing down their cheeks. It was really weird to see Zeus cry, but I guess a lot has changed over the last five centuries.

"He was always kind to me" Hestia spoke up "He never once ignored me because I wasn't a widely appreciated goddess. He didn't care about any of that stuff. He was my friend"

"He saved us, so many times, and we never truly thanked him" Zeus said.

"He took the sky for me, and saved me. He was incredibly respectful of my huntresses and me, even though I was rude and cold to him" Artemis put in.

"He fought me and won, just so he could save the punks here. I respect him for that" Ares sniffed.

"He gave me the Golden Fleece and let me take the credit for saving us" Clarisse said quietly.

"He helped my son die as a hero. He believed in him when no-one else would" Hermes said

"He was a terrible archer, one of the worst. But he could do things with a sword you can't even imagine" Apollo stated.

"He never flirted with us, and he always protected us from other disgusting boys. But he was always kind" Phoebe, one of the huntresses said, and the hunt nodded.

"He always amused me. He was one of the few brats that I didn't want to kill…most of the time" Dionysus mused.

"He was my favourite student. He was always respectful to me, even when…." Chiron trailed off.

"His smile always lit up the room, and his eyes were so beautiful" A daughter of Aphrodite sighed.

"He always managed to make me laugh, even when I was at my saddest" Thalia said quietly.

"He was my friend. The best and most loyal, and I betrayed him." Nico sobbed

"He loved me. He jumped into Tartarus for me, saved me more times than I can count. And I broke his heart" Annabeth cried.

"He died thinking that no-one loved him. Never in my whole existence have I felt a despair like Percy's. He lived for us, for our happiness, and he died for us, thinking that we hated him" Aphrodite said solemnly.

"He never got mad when we played pranks on him. Not even….towards the end" Travis Stoll said and the Hermes cabin nodded.

"I blamed him for things he didn't do, and he never once lost his temper, with any of us" Katie Gardener exclaimed.

"He truly was the greatest demigod ever to live" Hades said sadly, and every nodded. A tear trickled down my cheek, but I brushed it away before anyone noticed.

"When I grow up, I want to be Percy Jackson!" Poppy cried, and everyone smiled.

"I'm sure he would have been delighted to hear you say that. It's just a shame you never met him Poppy, I'm positive you would have gotten on well" Demeter said.

"Percy got on well with everyone. He never had the heart to be cruel" A voice said from the undergrowth. My old friend, Grover walked out, his legs shaggier, and his horns larger than when I last saw him.

"Remember that Cyclops, Polyphemus that Percy could easily have killed him, but he let him live because he was his half-brother." Grover sighed.

"He always was too kind for his own good. He lost his life because he loved us, regardless of what we did. I will never forgive myself for how I treated him." He added sadly.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, and looked at Luke, who gave me a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sure, wherever he is, he knows that you regret what happened." I said, and everyone turned to me. "He seems like the type of guy who would forgive you, and I'm sure he does. If he was here today, I'm sure he would want you to live in this life and enjoy it, instead of dwelling in the past."

They smiled at me gratefully, and I returned it.

_When did you become so philosophical?_ Skia laughed in my head

_Shut up Skia, you're supposed to be my friend! _I protested

_I'm sorry, my prince, but you are rather well known for being rather…dense!_

_What? Who said that?! And don't call me Prince, it's too formal. _I grumbled

_But that is what you are! And why are you not wearing your crown?_ She inquired

_Because I look ridiculous!_ I yelled. _Please don't tell Chaos_! I begged quickly at the end.

I heard her laugh in my head, but Artemis was yelling my name.

"-changel, Archangel!" She said, waving her hand. Everyone was staring at me, and a cherry red blush crept along my face.

"What was that?" she asked, looking at me as if I were insane.

"What?" I said, confused, but the Angels began to chuckle.

"You! You zoned out for a few seconds, and began to look really scared at the end." She said frantically, but I just laughed.

"I was only speaking to Skia!" I cried.

"Speaking to her? Telepathically?" Hades asked, and I nodded.

"Sorry, did I scare you? I suppose I should have warned you. Sorry" I said.

"No need to apologise, lad. It was quite interesting to watch." Hephaestus chuckled deeply.

"Why were you scared?" Zeus asked.

"Well…um…I'm kind of supposed to wear this crown, but I hate wearing it because I look ridiculous, and also because I don't like to make people think that I'm any better than them." I said "And I was worried that Skia would tell Chaos, who threatened to weld it to my head if I don't wear it…" I said sheepishly.

Everyone at the campfire

"Percy could speak to all forms of equine. He would have loved to have met Skia" Artemis whispered under her breath.

I looked up at the sky and saw that it was getting quite dark.

"I guess we should go to bed. We have a lot of training tomorrow." I said, but then had a thought.

"Hey Lord Zeus-"I stopped when he gave me a withering look "Sorry, I mean Zeus. Would it be alright if the Roman camp and the Amazons came to train here tomorrow? It would better our defences and be beneficial to their fighting abilities."

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea" Zeus said before giving Thalia a hug and teleporting back to Olympus with a wave. All the Olympians said goodbye to their children and left except Artemis, who went to the Hunter's Cabin, and Hestia, who sat tending the fire.

Hestia caught my eye, and I smiled and bowed, shocking her very much. Hestia never really got much respect because she didn't demand respect or sacrifices. But she deserved it. She always was one of the best Olympians.

I walked to my cabin and dove onto the bed. I had a feeling that the next few days were going to be eventful.

~~~~ The next day ~~~~

Luke's P.O.V

"No way! I'm too beautiful to die!" I cried, furiously shaking my head.

"Come on Luke, you have to! You're his closest friend! Please!" Bianca begged whilst tugging on my shirt.

"No. Absolutely not. I am not risking my life again. It's too dangerous!" I refused, and Bianca sighed.

But then my weakness came along. My kryptonite.

"Please Luke." Adriane said quietly. "I'm too scared". I didn't notice Bianca and Zoe chuckling darkly. I totally caved in when I saw Adriane's big purple eyes, so beautiful, you could stare into them for eternity. Well, in my opinion, although, I have heard many people in Utopia say the same thing about Perce.

"Fine" I grumbled.

Oh gods, I can't believe I agreed to do this. I can't believe that I have to be the one to wake up Percy.

Last time I did, I ended up in the infirmary for a week, and a very grumpy Percy.

I crept up to his door, shaking violently as I did, and knocked on it.

"P-P-Percy? A-are you a-awake?" I managed to stutter out. My heart was beating ferociously in my chest, and my stomach twisted. To be honest, I'd rather face Kronos again than wake up Percy.

When he didn't answer, I gently pushed open his door, and cautiously stepped inside.

Percy was sprawled out on his bed, only wearing trousers. I gazed enviously at his eight pack, the kind only years and years of continuous training gains. His tan was even, but his midnight hair was as messy as ever. With his black wings spread out, going far over the edges of the bed, he looked like the kind of man that Aphrodite herself would kill for.

I walked over to the corner of the room, when I had an idea.

"Skia! Skia!" I whispered loudly, and she raised her head drowsily.

"I need you to help me wake Percy up, because I don't want to die!" I begged.

There was a sparkle in her eye, and I could have sworn she was laughing. She shook her, and and went back to sleep.

"Evil no good sneaky horse" I grumbled.

Taking a deep breath, I slowly walked over to Percy's sleeping figure. Tentatively, I poked Percy's arm. His eyes shot open and I ran outside, screaming like a girl.

Percy/Archangel's P.O.V

I woke up to a terrified looking Luke, who immediately screamed and ran away. Laughing, I quickly pulled my wings through my cloak (which isn't easy), completely forgetting to put on a shirt, I ran after him, pulling up my hood.

"Delta! I'm not going to kill you! I promise!" I yelled, but he still ran around in circles, unbelieving of my words. I chuckled as the camp, hunters and the Amazons and Camp Jupiter who had arrived earlier this morning, rushed out to see what was wrong.

"Please don't kill me! They made me do it" Luke squealed, still running around like a headless chicken, his voice an octave higher than normal.

"I'm not going to kill you! I swear! Now stop running about like a little girl." I scolded, and Luke eventually came to a jog, eyeing me carefully whilst creeping behind a laughing Hestia.

I blushed when I noticed that every single girl in the camp were staring at my chest, with a ferocity that would have frightened wolves. I self-consciously rubbed my neck, uncomfortable under the hundreds of stares. Thankfully Zeus came to my rescue, and I stifled a giggle when I saw that he was wearing striped pyjamas.

"What on earth is going on out here?" He yawned.

"I nearly died!" Luke yelped, covering his body with his wings, almost like a comfort blanket.

"No you did not. I wouldn't have killed you!" I protested

"You nearly did last time!" He yelled.

"Yeah…well…you surprised me!" I said in defence.

"I'm sorry, but I do not understand any of this!" Zeus said wearily, and I sighed.

"Basically, Delta was scared because he had to wake me up. Last time he tried, I _accidently_ set him on fire. But that was only because I was on high alert because we were in enemy territory, besides, his face is a very scary thing to see in the morning!" I joked, setting off a chain of laughter.

"Excuse me! I'm beautiful!" Luke yelled in mock offense.

"Sure, you keep telling yourself that!" I chuckled.

"Excuse me." A clear voice rang out, and I recognised it immediately.

"Lady Hylla" I said bowing, which surprised a LOT of people. To _my_ surprise, she blushed.

"Um, I'm sorry, but are you the Prince of the Universe we've been hearing so much about?" She asked, and it was my turn to blush.

"I'm not really keen on that title, but um, yeah." I mumbled, and the Amazons and Camp Jupiter looked shocked.

"Oh, which reminds me! I'm telling Chaos that you're not wearing your crown!" Luke sang gleefully.

"Don't you dare!" I growled, and he yelped and began to run again.

"You can't catch me, I'm the gingerbread man!" He yelled, and I rolled my eyes. I watched Luke's figure disappear into the trees.

"Well, I apologise for waking you all, and for being half dressed, it was incredibly inappropriate and inconsiderate of me, especially considering that the Hunters are here." I turned to the Hunters and bowed, leaving them looking at me as if I were an alien. In fact, everyone was looking at me in a similar way.

"What is that on your arm?" Nico called out from the depths of the crowd.

Damn! I'd forgotten about the _MURDERER_ scar on my left forearm. Idiot!

"It's um…just an old battle scar." I said, hiding my arm inside my cloak. "I'm going to go get dressed, whilst everyone should prepare."

"Prepare for what?" Annabeth called.

"Capture the flag, of course" I said with an evil grin.

~~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~~

Third Person's P.O.V

Archangel stepped in front of the crowds, his cloak billowing behind him with the sea green glinting in the sun.

"Okay, so, to make it fair, we have decided that the game will be Gods, Hunters, Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter and the Amazons against the Chaotic Angels, Skia and me." He stated.

"What? Are you joking? You've made it impossible for yourselves!" Annabeth yelled, and everyone shouted in agreement.

"We'll see." Archangel said with a knowing grin which unnerved everyone.

The Angels tapped bracelets on their wrists, and immediately the most beautiful armour sprung out. Even parts of their wings were covered. They looked powerful, beautiful and deadly.

"Okay, so the usual rules; no killing or maiming, all powers and magical items are allowed. Oh, and I promise not to use Shadow Fire." Archangel said, and everyone chuckled darkly.

"My boy, you'd better prepare yourself for a beating." Zeus boasted, reverting back to his old ways for a second, but Hera slapped him on the head.

"Don't be cruel, Zeusy!" She scolded, and Archangel burst out laughing.

"Did you just call him "Zeusy"?" he asked, and Zeus turned bright red.

"Yes. Why? I always call him Zeusy" Hera said, confused.

"I'm sorry, it's just that when I was still a demigod, if you'd called him Zeusy, he'd probably have zapped you with his Master Bolt!" He said, still chuckling, but Zeus looked ashamed.

"When you a demigod? Who was your parent?" Reyna called.

A wave of sadness radiated from Archangel which was so strong, everyone flinched.

"A great man…unfortunately we weren't on speaking terms when I….left." He said sadly, and no-one questioned him any further.

"But, at the moment, we have a game to play!" He said, trying to brighten up for everyone. Immediately a cheer ran throughout the camp.

Everyone went their separate ways, and waited for the game to begin. As soon as they were in place, a conch horn sounded, signalling the start of the game.

The Angels decided to go on the offense, rather than defence, as they casually strolled through the woods, easily taking down campers. They left Skia to defend their flag, much to her dismay. Eventually they made it to a massive clearing where nearly every single one of their enemies were stationed.

Archangel signalled Poison (Zoe) forward. She alone stood in front of the first section of defence. Camp Jupiter. Archangel snapped his fingers, and everyone apart from Camp Jupiter became temporarily deaf. He nodded at Poison, and she began to sing.

The rest of their teammates looked on in horror as they dropped to their knees, crying and gripping their ear. Some people took out their knives to stab themselves, but just before they did, Poison stopped and charmspoke them to sleep. Archangel snapped his fingers again, and everyone regained their hearing.

Everyone apart from the Angel stared at Zoe in terror, but she just stepped away, and the next line of defence came. The Amazons.

They all raised their weapons, but just before they charged, Belle (Silena) stepped forward, and commanded all the animals in the woods to attack. As soon as the Amazons saw the hordes of various wildlife thundering towards them, they ran away as fast as they could.

Camp Half-Blood was next, and they were looking incredibly wary. Which, in retrospect, they were right to do so.

Violet (Adriane) and Forge (Beckendorf) stepped forward. Violet pulled off her hood, and Camp Half-Blood were frozen as they stared into her deep purple eyes. Forge began to wield a swirling ring of red and orange fire around the camp. Violet pulled up her hood, and the campers screamed as they realised that they were surrounded by fire. Leo stepped forward and tried to control the fire, but to no avail. He then tried to walk through it, but yelped and looked on in horror as it burnt him. Forge herded the campers to the side, where he created a cage of fire for them.

Then came the Hunters, who were too proud to look scared, even though they were terrified. Delta (Luke) stepped up to them. They all fired their arrows, but thanks to his gift of prophesy, he knew exactly where each one was going to hit. He swerved, ducked and jumped through the sea of arrows. Eventually the hunters ran out of ammunition, and fear leaked onto their faces. They grabbed their knives and charged, but Delta, with his heightened abilities, was too much for them. Eventually each and every one of the hunters were unconscious, lying in and undignified heap.

Archangel gently lifted the hunters, and set them down to the side, away from the battle field. Everyone apart from the Gods and Archangel backed away. They knew that something big was going to happen.

Hades was the first to attack as he grinned and waved his hand. Around a thousand skeletal warriors burst from the ground. But instead of attacking, they knelt on one knee and bowed their heads before Archangel. Well, he was the Prince of the Universe, after all. Archangel simply raised his eyebrows, and they all returned to the underworld. The Gods stared at him, shock written clearly on their faces.

"We must all attack at once!" Athena yelled. From the look on her face, she already knew that they were going to lose.

At once, all the gods raised their most powerful weapons, and shot them at Archangel. Instead of running, he simply held up his hand, and stopped the weapons in mid-air.

Then he began to glow, and levitate of the ground, with his wings slightly open. The air around him crackled with power, and tendrils of electricity licked the air. The winds blew faster, and the sea's churned. The earth shook with an intensity that Poseidon would have been jealous of.

Archangel held out his hand, and fourteen black bolts of plasma shot out and hit each of the Gods. They flew back and lost consciousness.

Archangel simply strode over to the flag, and plucked it from the ground. Forge shut off his fire prison, and Belle called off the wild animals.

"Hey Isle (Calypso)! Could you heal them all? I think I got a bit carried away…" He said sheepishly.

She nodded and held out her arms. She began to glow white for a bit before the light seeped out, and flowed through everyone who needed it. When the light dimmed everyone was fully awake and staring at the Angels in terror.

"Is everyone alright?" Archangel called, and they nodded.

"I apologise if anyone was seriously hurt, we tend to get a little too…serious in battle games" Archangel said.

He walked over to Poppy, and picked her up.

"Was this your first capture the flag, Poppy?" He asked softly, and the Gods smiled at his kindness with the little girl. She nodded her head, and he smiled at her.

"What did you think of it?" He queried.

"I think I want to be on your team next time!" She cried and everyone laughed.

He was about to answer when Skia came galloping in. Everyone could tell that they were having one of their mental conversations again.

Suddenly Archangel paled, and he put Poppy on the ground and grabbed his sword.

"Order is attacking the camp." He said before everyone ran towards the danger.

Artemis's P.O.V

We ran down to the border, where Order and an entire army were standing. Order was the complete opposite of Chaos. He had wrinkled white skin and solid white eyes which glinted cruelly.

"Well, well, well. What have we here then?" Order mused, an ugly smirk on his face.

"Why are you here?" I asked. He turned towards me, and inclined his head to the side, like a curious dog.

"We came to take someone, to give us information, and I think we've just found her." He laughed, and my blood ran cold.

"I won't go anywhere with you!" I spat, and he glared at me.

"Oh I think you will, otherwise, all your precious hunters will die" He said waving at the crowd. They parted and gasped, revealing all of my hunters trapped in a white dome. I couldn't see any way out of this, and there was no way I was going to let my hunters die for me.

"Fine. Fine, I'll come with you…just, please let them go." I said, but a voice stopped me. At first, for some reason I thought it was Percy, but then I realised that it was Archangel.

"No. I will go with you. Just let Artemis and her hunters go." He said, and I whirled around to him.

"No! you can't!" I yelled. Why would a man do this?

"I'm sorry, but I must." He answered softly.

"Ah…the Prince of the Universe. I've heard much of your heroics. But why would I take you?" Order asked, amused.

"Because" Archangel said "A lot of people on your army hate me."

With that he lifted the front of his hood, so only Order and his army could see his face.

Gasps flew from the monsters, but Kronos ran forward yelling "I'll kill you! I will have my revenge", but Archangel just punched him in the face, rendering him unconscious, muttering "idiot". I stifled a laugh.

"Y-you're him! But you're dead!" Order stuttered, leaving me confused.

"Yeah, I'm afraid not….Sorry about that." Archangel said casually, but then turned serious.

"Do you accept me in exchange for Artemis?" He asked.

"Oh yes! Your so much better than some moon goddess!" He sang gleefully.

"No, I'm really not" Archangel said.

"No wait! Please you can't!" Delta yelled.

"I'm sorry Luke, I have to. I can't let him have Artemis. Or any of them. You know why." He said.

_Luke? That was his name? Was he…..? No, it's impossible….. _

"Please don't go" a little voice sobbed. I turned around to see little Poppy crying behind me.

"I'm sorry Poppy, but I can't let any of you get hurt….not again" Archangel said sadly, and walked over to Order.

"How many times do I have to tell you!? IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT!" Delta/Luke screamed.

"Yes….it was" Archangel said, and Order teleported them out, leaving the rest of us alone.

Archangel was gone, and he did it to save me.

Why?


	8. Percy's Alive!

**Disclaimer; I didn't write the PJO books *sob***

Artemis's P.O.V

I groaned as I paced the room. I was waiting on the other Gods, demigods, hunters, Amazons and nature spirits for the meeting in the throne room.

Archangel had been gone for two days now, and I was really beginning to panic. Why did he offer himself for me? What have I ever done for him?

But the worst part was that I knew that he was being tortured, because about half an hour after he was taken, Skia suddenly began to scream in pain. Huge wounds covered her body, and she shook like she was being electrocuted.

But somehow, Archangel managed to dull their link together. He could never completely sever it, since they were bound by all but blood. But Skia still knew when he was in pain, and by the way she was kicking out every so often, it was a lot.

The Chaotic Angels had been trying to contact Chaos constantly, but something was interfering with their universal "signal". Many times I had caught Isle, Gem, Belle and even Poison (who didn't seem like the person who'd show weakness) crying. Delta was virtually going insane, but Violet somehow managed to keep him calm enough so that he didn't destroy anything. I could tell that Forge was also worried, but was trying to be strong for the others.

I wondered why they were this bothered. Many times when I saw a leader being taken, the others usually rejoice at the chance to move up a rank, but the Angels seemed genuinely terrified. When I asked them about this, they sighed and said "He has saved us too many times to count, most of the time not caring for his own life".

I was pulled from my thoughts as everyone arrived in bright golden flashes. I stopped pacing and ran to my throne. There was a weak flash, and Poseidon appeared next to his throne. My breath caught in my throat when I saw him.

His normally shiny black hair was a dull grey, and his eyes were dim and glazed. His skin was ashen and thin. It had been a few hundred years since we last saw him, but he looked to have aged thousands. He hasn't smiled or laughed since it happened. His broken eyes stared at the spot where Percy had died all those years ago.

I saw tears gather in most of the Olympians eyes at the sight of him. Zeus and Athena looked distraught as they watched Poseidon slowly die of guilt and grief.

We all despised ourselves for what we did to Percy, but none more than his father. He loved Percy with all his heart, and it broke him to watch him die as he did.

We all sat on our thrones, and waited for the meeting to begin.

"We are here today to disc-"Zeus began but was cut off by a sudden yell from Delta, who was stood in front of a swirling black mist.

"CHAOS!" Delta yelled into the mist. A large pitch black man appeared inside the mist.

"What's wrong?" He asked, obvious concern in his voice.

"Archangel's been taken by Order! He's been gone for two days now! We need your help." Delta rushed, and a look of pure panic and worry crossed Chaos's face. _He obviously cares about him_, I thought.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Chaos demanded.

"We couldn't! We think Order was interfering with our communications!" Delta replied.

"I'm coming right now. I suggest that you reveal your identities, it will help with trust" Chaos said, and turned to a servant behind him.

"You're in charge of Utopia while I'm gone. Try not to wreck it." Chaos said and ran off, leaving a very terrified and confused little boy.

The Angels looked at each other, and Isle stepped forward.

"On my world I am know as Isle, but here I was known as Calypso" She said and pulled off her hood. Gasps flew around the room, but the loudest came from Leo Valdez.

"Callie? Is it really you?" He asked quietly and she nodded, and ran to him. They smothered each other in hugs and kisses. _Urgh_, I thought, _another perfectly good warrior wasted on a boy. _

I distinctly heard a snort come from Poison, and I smiled slightly. At least she has some sense.

Next, Gem stepped forward.

"My true name is Bianca di Angelo" She said whilst pulling off her hood. Hades and Nico ran to her, crying and hugging each other. I smiled at my former hunter, and she returned it.

"I tried to find you in the Underworld, b-but you were g-gone" Nico sobbed into his sister's shoulder, and she cradled him, gently shushing. I marvelled at how she'd grown in maturity.

"I missed you, my daughter" Hades said quietly.

"I missed you too dad" She said, suddenly sounding like a child. They all went and sat by Hades' throne.

Next came Forge, nervously shuffling forward, but relaxed when Belle came and held his hand.

"Our names are Silena Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf" Silena said tugging off their hoods. Clarisse stood up, and for the first time since Percy's death, she had tears in her eyes.

"Silena?" She cried and ran to her. The met in a huge embrace and quietly whispered apologies to each other. Aphrodite and Hephaestus leapt off their thrones and tackled their children.

"My baby….I missed you so much" Aphrodite sobbed, rocking her daughter.

"I missed you too, mom" Silena cried, tears staining her mother's clothes, but for once, Aphrodite didn't care.

"My son." Hephaestus said in his gruff voice "I am so proud of you" he said slapping a plate sized hand on Beckendorf's shoulder. Beckendorf smiled at his father, and they went and sat at their parent's feet, but Clarisse followed Silena.

Poison stepped forward, and took a deep breath.

"My name is Zoe Nightshade" She said, pulling off her hood. She came and bowed at my throne, but at that moment, I didn't care about formalities. I jumped from my throne and embraced my friend in a huge hug. All the other hunters came and hugged her too.

"I missed you so much, my friend" I said softly, laying a hand on her cheek.

"And I you, my lady" she said, with a choking sob. I swallowed down the lump in my throat, and lead my hunters, including Zoe, to my throne.

Then Violet stepped up.

"I am not of this world, so none of you know me" She said and tugged at her hood. I gasped at her appearance. She had skin as pale as Hades' which was covered in purple designs. Her hair was pure white with two purple streaks which flowed down her back. But her eyes were the most shocking. They were an electrifying purple which seemed to analyse your every move. But they were also kind and forgiving. Her white wings seemed to mix well wither her complexion.

Last, but not least, Delta stepped forward. I had some suspicions about him, and seeing the others seemed to strengthen my belief.

"I know that some of you, maybe all of you still hate me, and believe me, I hate myself for what I did. I know that there is no way of making it up to you, but at least let me try. I am so sorry for what I did, and I understand if you all tell me to get out" He said and reached for his hood. He took a deep breath.

"My name is Luke Castellan" He said, ripping off his hood. There was a moments silence before Hermes launched himself at Luke. At first I thought he was going to attack him, but then he tackled him in a hug.

"My son, we forgave you the moment you took that knife. You are a hero, Luke. I am so sorry for the way I treated you. It was my fault, not yours" Hermes said quietly.

"No dad, I made the decision, I am to blame. I was selfish, and jealous, and I made the worst mistake of my life. But what I most regret is missing the time I should have spent with you."

Hermes gave him a tearful smile, and Luke turned around to Apollo and Dionysus.

"Apollo, Dionysus, I think you ought to know that Michael Yew and Castor Dion are part of our army, just not one of the Angels. They wanted to be here, but they were left in charge. They have both done a great many heroic things, and are widely known throughout the Universe." He said, and they both smiled and cried at the same times. Dionysus had also been deeply affected after Percy's death, so he had become a lot kinder and more understanding. My brother had also matured and become more considerate.

I smiled. Even in death, Percy still found a way to make a difference. I glanced at Poseidon, who still hadn't looked away from where Percy died. My heart went out for him. He couldn't even grieve properly because his son's body had vanished. If someone took it, I swore that I would hunt them down and slaughter them. Slowly.

Suddenly a huge black portal appeared, and Chaos stepped out.

"I'm sorry it took so long, apparently the council weren't happy with me leaving a serving boy in charge of Utopia. Stupid, stuck-up, old farts…" Chaos grumbled before turning serious.

"Why did he turn himself over? He could have fought." Chaos asked, and Luke shuffled.

"Um, he did it to save Lady Artemis. You know how he is, he'd do anything for them." Luke said, and I looked down in shame, but I was also confused. Why would he do anything for us? He hardly knows us.

Chaos nodded and sighed. "How many times has he done something like this, the idiot?"

Luke smiled slightly and said "Too many times." Chaos nodded solemnly.

Poppy suddenly ran to Chaos and tugged on his robes.

"Please find him Mister Chaos" She said, her large eyes filled with tears "He's my friend."

Chaos kindly smiled at her and said "I will try my best, my dear. I care a lot for him too. He is like a son to me."

_Wow_, I thought, _he must be pretty great for the Creator of the Universe to see him as a son. For a man, that is. _

Chaos closed his eyes for a moment, but looked crestfallen.

"I can't find him mentally, Order is blocking my view. But I may be able to open a one way window to him." Chaos said. "Do you have any information on him? Anything at all?" Chaos asked frantically.

"We know that he's being tortured. Quite brutally in fact." Luke said, his voice catching on his last few words.

"How do you know this?" Chaos asked, sounding like a worried father.

"Skia. Approximately half an hour after he was taken, she began to gain several deep wounds. But I think they were also doing something else judging by the tremendous amount of pain she was in. But somehow Archangel managed to dull the connection, but she still knows what's happening, and by the way she's acting, it isn't good." Luke said carefully with tears in his eyes.

"How do we know he won't rat us out?!" an Ares child yelled from the crowd of demigods. Chaos opened his mouth, but Luke spoke first.

"Archangel is the most loyal, caring, faithful person I've ever known. He has nearly died for me hundreds of times. He would rather rot in Tartarus before he betrays us. I would give anything to trade places with him, because I know that he would do the same for me in a heartbeat. So don't you DARE speak about him like he was just another one of your pathetic friends!" Luke exploded, his wing spreading to their full length. To be honest, even I was scared. He seemed to be glowing with anger, but calmed down once Chaos laid his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm going to open a window to see him, but he won't be able to see us. You may be shocked by what you see, well, by who you see, but know that he doesn't blame you. He never did." Chaos said cryptically, and we looked at him in confusion.

Chaos waved his hand and another swirling black portal appeared. The black mist eventually cleared to Archangel chained to a wall. Everyone gasped at the state he was in.

They had removed his cloak and shirt, and his chest was covered in numerous deep gashes. His head was lowered, only showing a mass of messy black hair. His black wings hung limply at his sides. He was extremely pale, and he looked to have had sustained major internal injuries, as well as many broken ribs. There were burns on his chest and neck from electrocution, and he looked starved. Almost every inch of him was covered in blood.

My heart jolted at the sight of him. All I could think was; _that should be me. _

My father's eyes filled with gratitude for Archangel, because he knew that it would be me being tortured if it wasn't for his bravery.

Suddenly the cell door swung open, and Order walked in, but Archangel kept his head to the ground.

"Well, well, well. You're not looking very well my boy. Perhaps some Calpol?" Order snickered.

"Oh shut up you sarcastic bastard" He said and raised his head.

Sea green eyes.

Black hair.

Percy Jackson.

Percy Jackson. The man who has saved me so many times, the man who died for us, the man whom I love.

"NO!" I cried, and everyone else looked shell-shocked. Percy was alive, and being tortured.

"My son…" Poseidon whispered, speaking for the first time in centuries.

Nico, Annabeth, Clarisse, Grover, the Stolls, my hunters, the Amazons, Gods and many other of the old campers and nature spirits and began to cry. Their friend was being tortured, and he was doing it to save them. To save me…

"Who is that?" A new camper asked, and I turned to her.

"It's Percy Jackson" I said, and gasps flew around the room. We all turned back to the window, and we noticed that Percy had new wounds.

"Now, we'll try this again, but you'll do it with respect." Order commanded.

"I only respect those who deserve it." Percy spat. Order's white face went red, and he stabbed Percy in the shoulder, causing him to groan slightly. Order began to twist the knife, but Percy refused to cry out, he simply gritted his teeth and dealt with pain.

Tears streamed down my face as I watched Percy, _my_ Percy, suffering in my place. Poseidon gripped his trident, also crying, but his eyes were glaring hatefully at the image of Order.

"Do you like my chains?" Order asked, waving at the things tying Percy to the wall. "Magnificent aren't they? They were originally designed for Chaos, but I guess you'll have to do. They slowly drain your life force, and are impossible to escape from."

"Oh yeah, they're great! Absolutely marvellous! Because life draining chains are really what floats my boat!" Percy retorted sarcastically.

Order narrowed his eyes, and waved his hand. Suddenly, blood poured from Percy's mouth, dripping onto the stone floor.

"Tell me how to defeat the Gods, and maybe I'll kill you quicker." Order promised, but Percy just laughed.

"You really think I'd sell out my friends for an easy death? I'd die a thousand of the most gruesome and painful deaths for them!" Percy cried, and my heart filled with love for him. He hadn't changed a bit. He was still the same old Seaweed Brain.

"I know you would. I can see it in your mind. But I can also see the hurt. Every single moment of pain they caused you. I know that it's still as fresh now as the day it happened, but you hide it, for them." Order grinned.

My chest constricted in pain_. He still feels the pain. Why wouldn't he? What we did to him was terrible, horrific. _

Luke and the rest of the Angels were looking as if they already suspected this, but just had their fears confirmed. Poseidon, and all of Percy's supposed friends were looking at themselves in guilt, shame and hate.

I turned my attention back to Percy.

"You know, once I'm done with you, the first thing I'm going to do is kill that slut of a moon goddess" Order taunted, and Percy's eyes flashed with anger.

"If you harm a single hair on her head, I swear I'll rip you apart. And don't you dare speak about her like that, she's worth a million times more than you!" Percy growled.

_He really thinks that?_ I thought happily.

But my happiness didn't last for long because Order punched Percy in the chest, a rib snapping loudly. Percy winced visibly and I gasped and covered my mouth, tears flowing heavier down my face.

Percy knew that he would be punished, yet he still defended my honour.

I could see that it was hard for everyone to see Percy being hurt. Little Poppy was sobbing into Chaos' chest, who was gently rocking her back and forth on his knee. Chaos' eyes were filled with tears. He truly did love Percy.

I heard a loud sobbing next to me, and realised it was Thalia and Zoe, who both loved Percy as a brother.

In the window, Order's hands were now crackling with white lightning.

"Join me, and you can have your revenge on the ones who ruined your life! You can destroy the bitch who cheated on you!" Order tempted Percy, but Percy just stared at him.

"They may have hurt me, but I deserved it" Percy whispered quietly, but I was confused. Why did he deserve it? No one deserved that, especially not him.

"So be it" Order said, and flung the lightning at Percy. His head snapped back, smashing against the wall, and his whole body shook. When the lightning receded, Percy's head limply hung, and he was barely conscious. But Order just laughed, and goaded Percy.

Every nerve in my body screamed for me to go and kill this man. _It should be me hanging there…dying. I should be the one being tortured. But Percy saved me, again. _I thought.

"Now will you tell me?" He asked confidently, assured that Percy would comply.

"Never" Percy croaked weakly, barely loud enough for us to hear. Order shook with rage, as if he was now the one being electrocuted. But then he smiled. A smile which chilled me to the bone.

"Fine, then you leave me no choice. I shall use the weapon of torture I'd been saving for Chaos. This weapon is so horrifying that it has no name. But I've nicknamed it the Abomination." Order laughed with glee.

"No, no, no, no, no! Please not that! Anything but that." Chaos said to himself.

"Why, what is it?" I asked frantically. _What the Hades is he going to do to Percy?_ I thought, panicking.

Order brought out a swirling black orb. There seemed to be screams coming from it, but that could just have been my imagination.

"Wondering what it does? Let me tell you." Order chuckled evilly.

"Basically, this little beauty will destroy your soul piece by painful piece. Firstly, it will force you to relive every single bad memory, all the pain you've ever felt, all in one single moment. Which is perfect for you, because you've got a _lot_." Order said, smiling, whilst Percy looked horrified. As did everyone else, but Chaos looked distraught.

"Secondly, it will make you feel every single wound in your life. Every time you have felt physical pain, this will recreate it in one moment. Didn't you go for a little swim in the Styx a few centuries back?" Order laughed happily.

"And lastly, it will freeze your consciousness, trapped inside a time lock, forever reliving both physical and mental pain, for all eternity. Eternal damnation, you might call it. Better than anything found in the Fields of Punishment or Tartarus, if I say so myself."

I looked at the black thing in his hand in horror, and Percy was doing the same.

"I'll give you one last chance, join me, or suffer for all eternity." He said, and I prayed that Percy would say yes, for his own good. But this was Percy.

"I'll take my chances with your black beach ball, thanks" Percy said defiantly.

"NO!" Poseidon and I screamed at the same time.

Order smirked horribly at Percy.

"I was hoping you'd say that" He said, and he plunged the orb into Percy's chest.

We all watched in horror as Percy gasped, and tears flowing down his cheeks. His eyes had the same look that he had 500 years ago when he was dying. But it was so much worse. Suddenly the second attack from the weapon came, and Percy screamed in agony. I couldn't even imagine what it would be like to feel all the pain in my life at once.

Black veins crept outward from Percy's chest, stretching throughout his body. His breath grew shorter, as the veins grew up his neck. In too much pain to scream, Percy awaited eternal damnation. The black veins crawled up his face until they reached his eyes. His shed one last tear before they turned completely black. His head hung, and he suddenly became still, but I knew he was still alive and conscious, just trapped in his own hell.

"NO! PERCY!" I screamed, watching in horror as Percy hung from the wall, seemingly lifeless.

"My son….He's gone again" Poseidon sobbed.

Order walked over to Percy and said "Now I'm going to go kill every last one of your little friends, starting with the moon slut, and there's nothing you can do about it!" He laughed, and began to walk away, but stopped suddenly and turned to face Percy again.

The black veins on his body had begun to pulse, and his solid black eyes were swirling. Black liquid began to drip from his eyes as he pushed the poison from his body.

"But that's impossible" Order and Chaos whispered simultaneously.

The veins got less and less visible with every pulse, until they disappeared, and the black left Percy's eyes, and they returned to their beautiful sea green.

Percy ripped the chains apart, and grabbed Order by the throat, pushing him against the wall.

"Lady Artemis is NOT a slut!" He said, his voice dripping with fury.

Order looked genuinely scared, and said "Bye!" before teleporting out of Percy's grip.

Percy walked out of his cell, but not before grabbing Anaklusmos, which had been thrown to the back of the room. He ran down the halls, slashing and stabbing any monster that got in his way. But his wounds had begun to bleed profusely, and he was running on pure adrenaline.

Eventually Percy found the exit, and limped outside, the bright sun temporarily blinding him. But nothing was that easy. I looked on in horror as thousands upon thousands of monster circled him. His adrenaline rush was over, and he suddenly looked extremely weak, as if he were going to collapse at any second. Blood pooled at his feet, his wounds bleeding uncontrollably. He swayed on his feet as he assessed the army of monsters surrounding him.

There was no way out. He was too weak to fly, and his wings were badly broken. The monsters had him surrounded at every angle, and there was no way he could fight them off in his condition.

I sobbed as I watched what I thought would be Percy's second death.

But there was one last thing Percy could do.

He began to glow a powerful black as he gathered every last ounce of strength left in him. The stupid monster kept coming forward as Percy built up more and more power. He began to glow so bright, it was difficult to see him.

Suddenly it ripped out of him in one monumental blast, obliterating every monster within ten miles.

But then Percy collapsed, but before he could hit the ground, Chaos flashed out of the throne room and reappeared next to Percy, catching him. They both teleported back, and we gasped at Percy's appearance. In those few second of touch, Chaos' clothes were already soaked with Percy's blood.

Percy's skin was virtually white and blood streaked his whole body, pouring from several places. His breathing was ragged and shallow. If I didn't know any better, I could have sworn he was dead.

Chaos summoned a table and gently laid Percy on it. Calypso and Apollo ran over to help with the healing. I gripped Percy's cold hand as Apollo, Calypso and Chaos all struggled to keep him alive.

"Don't you dare leave me again Percy Jackson, or I swear I will come to the Underworld and throw you into Tartarus!" I cried, trying hard to keep my voice even. All I wanted to do was cry into Percy's shoulder.

I didn't know what I would do if he died again, especially since he sacrificed himself for me.

I let out a huge sigh as Percy's wounds closed up and the colour returned to his skin, but he was still unconscious. As I looked at his body, I saw that he still had the_ MURDERER_ scar on his arm. I filled with fury at the boy who did that to him. And at the ones who held him down, they were just as guilty.

As the last injury healed, Chaos, Calypso and Apollo relaxed.

"He should be fine….hopefully" Chaos said.

"What do you mean _hopefully_?" I growled.

"Well, no one has survived the Abomination before. Not even my father. I'm just not sure how Percy did it, and if he's fully recovered." Chaos explained.

I looked down at Percy, who was finally resting peacefully. The Angels came over and touched Percy's bare arm.

"Thank gods Percy. You really frightened me there for a moment…" Luke mumbled.

"What did he mean?" Annabeth asked.

"Excuse me?" Luke said, but his voice sounded a little strained.

"Percy. Before he was kidnapped he said something was his fault, and that he wouldn't be responsible for us getting hurt again. And later, with Order, he said that he deserved to be hurt. What did he mean?" She asked, and by the way Luke tensed, it was a very sensitive subject.

"After all these years, he still believes what you all said. He still believes that the second titan war was his fault" Luke snapped "No matter what we say, he won't believe us, because the ones closest to him told him that IT WAS HIS FAULT! Every day, the pain gets worse and worse. Imagine carrying around that guilt for five hundred years. I can see it in his eyes. He tries to hide it, but whenever he thinks we're not looking, the pain and guilt comes." He shouted and everyone gasped.

"And do you know why he was so reluctant to come here? It's because he thought that you all hated him. He actually believed that you still blamed him for all those deaths. Because you told him. And remember when you carved the word MURDERER into his arm? Well it's still there. He refuses to get rid of it because "it shows people what he truly is". That's why he said that he deserved to be hurt." Luke yelled, trembling with rage.

We all looked at Percy's sleeping figure. I'm not joking when I say that everyone was crying. We all loved Percy, and it pained us to hear what we put him through.

My heart broke when Luke said all that. Percy had to have that much guilt weighing on his shoulders, it made me wonder how he had not killed himself.

Thalia came and sat near Percy.

"Hey Seaweed Brain. I'm glad you're not dead yet. You and I need to have a serious chat later about using a phone!" She chuckled through tears. It was killing her to see her best friend, who earlier today she thought was dead, in so much pain.

"Hey Thals" Percy mumbled, his eyes slowly opening.

"Percy!" She squealed, throwing her arms around him.

"Whoa Thalia, don't hug me, Artemis will turn me into a jackalope!" Percy joked, and I laughed.

"I won't turn you into a jackalope, I swear" I said, and he laughed. It was wonderful to hear him laugh again.

He tried sitting up, but groaned, and immediately lay back down.

"I feel like crap" He stated bluntly, and we laughed.

"Nice to see that you are back to normal Perseus!" Chaos chuckled, relief evident on his face,

"Chaos! How many times do I have to tell you? It's Percy, not Perseus." Percy protested, and I smiled. Percy really hadn't changed.

"But seriously, are you feeling alright?" Chaos asked kindly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. By the way, you have a very nasty brother. I mean seriously, he shoved a black beach ball thing into my chest!" Percy moaned.

"Yes, I know Perseus, we saw." Chaos said, and the blood fell from Percy's face.

"Where did you see from?" he asked nervously.

"From when Order first came in, and you called him a sarcastic bastard." Chaos chuckled, and Percy blushed.

He looked sheepishly at me, and I grinned.

"So, um, you saw the whole….. "Artemis is not a slut" thing?" He said, looking very embarrassed.

"Yes, and thank you Percy, for defending my honour. But it was an incredibly stupid thing to do, and it could have gotten you killed. Don't presume to do it again!" I scolded, but he laughed.

"Wow, back when I was last here, if I didn't defend your honour, you'd probably shoot me!" He snickered. I simply rolled my eyes at him.

Suddenly, in one giant push, Percy swung himself into a sitting position, with his legs hanging over the end of the table. He gripped his chest and groaned.

"Maybe I should have said yes to that Calpol!" he grinned.

"Percy, you shouldn't be moving about yet! You're still incredibly weak from that energy blast and the Abomination!" Apollo rushed.

"I'm not going to lie on a table in the middle of the Throne Room all day! Gods, who do you think I am, Luke?" He cried.

"Hey! I need my beauty sleep. And besides, I only slept on the table once!" Luke protested.

"Yeah, but it was in the middle of one of Chaos' speeches!" Percy retorted, but Like suddenly gained an evil grin.

"Hey Chaos!" He yelled "Percy's not wearing his crown!"

"I am going to kill you Luke!" Percy hissed.

"Perseus, what have I told you about wearing your crown?" Chaos said, with a hint of laughter.

"I'm sorry, I was too busy hanging out with your brother! Besides, I hate that stupid crown. And why don't you have to wear one?" Percy whined, and I chuckled.

"Because I made the Universe." Chaos simply said, and Percy narrowed his eyes.

"You win this time…" He said, and Chaos smiled triumphantly.

"Percy." Poseidon's voice croaked out. Percy turned around and jumped in shock at the sight of his father. He immediately jumped off the table, and ran to him.

"Oh my gods, dad? What the Hades happened?" Percy asked frantically.

"I-I thought you were dead. It was my fault, I abandoned you." Poseidon said, his voiced laced with depression.

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't stab me with that spear, did you? Besides, you had every right to abandon me." Percy said sadly, and Poseidon grabbed him by the shoulders.

"You listen to me Perseus. You are not to blame for the war. I'm so sorry for what I did. We all are, and we'd take it back in a heartbeat if we could. But believe me when I say, that nothing that happened in the war was your fault." Poseidon said firmly, and Percy looked him in the eyes.

The skin on his arm shimmered and rippled, and the _MURDERER_ scar faded, until it eventually disappeared. Percy gave his dad once last smile before fainting into his arms.


	9. Percy is STILL a Seaweed Brain

**Sorry if it gets boring, but there are going to be a _lot_ of apologies in this chapter. Seriously, like hundreds, but I need everyone to tell poor Percy how much their sorry *sob*. So yeah. Soz. **

Nico P.O.V

Artemis yelped Percy's name when he collapsed. I couldn't help but stare at my old friend. The one I hurt and betrayed. But he didn't even hate us, in fact, he hated himself, and that tore at my heart. Every single day, I hate myself for what I did to Percy.

He had saved me so many times, he was there for me when Bianca died, and he was my best friend, through thick and thin. And I threw him away like a piece of rubbish. I even laughed when I saw him being beaten up. He could have easily fought the others off, but he didn't in case he hurt them, but also because he blamed himself for the war.

Because we told him it was his fault.

Tears of shame fell from my black eyes. I had lost most of my friends-Thalia, Reyna, Hazel, Frank, Jason- because of what I did. Annabeth and I stuck together, and tried to work through the pain of the death of our friend, which we had caused.

Artemis shot arrows at me and Annabeth whenever we tried to talk to her. But I deserved it because it might as well have been me who was the one who killed him.

But now he was here, and alive. But he was hurt because he sacrificed himself again to save us. He laughed at eternal damnation and accepted it because the only other choice was to betray us, and save himself.

It was horrible watching Percy being tortured. Especially when Order used the Abomination. I wished I could have been the one there, but that was impossible.

I watched as all the Gods and Angels ran to Percy when he fell into Poseidon's arms. A trickle of blood escaped the corner of his mouth, and he looked deathly pale. I fought the urge to run there myself, because I knew that I wasn't welcome. I leant in closer to hear what they were saying.

"He's very weak. It's astounding that he managed to even open his eyes in the first place. He's lost a lot of blood and who knows how much damage the Abomination did to him." Chaos said, and we all looked at Percy with worry.

"I think it's best if he was taken back to his old cabin. The Poseidon cabin. The watery atmosphere will help him heal. He is his father's son, after all."

"I will stay with him." Everyone said, almost at the same time. Artemis stood up with a look so ferocious, even Chaos backed away.

"Only me and Poseidon." She growled, and everyone was so scared, they instantly agreed. No had ever seen her this way before. Poseidon lifted Percy up

Her facial expression immediately softened when she looked at Percy. She wiped the blood from his mouth and the tears from her eyes, and flashed Percy, Poseidon and herself out.

I sighed, and lowered my head. I will have to talk to Percy later. He may have forgiven me, but I and many others will not be so kind.

Poseidon's P.O.V

Artemis teleported us to my cabin, and I gasped at the sight of it. A lot of Percy's old stuff was still there, covered in dust and cobwebs. His bed was half made, and the fountain I gave him lay in ruins from when it broke to heal him. It was a sad and depressing place without Percy.

Zeus had forbidden anyone apart from me to be allowed in here. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. I came once, a few days after his death, but it broke my heart to see my son's room, the one I'd condemned to death, without him in it.

I vowed never to have another child after Percy. I couldn't, not after what I did to him. He may have forgiven me, but I will never forgive myself.

I looked at Artemis, and it was clear that she was having similar thoughts as she glanced around the room.

I gently laid Percy down on his bed, and it groaned after centuries of stillness. Grabbing a chair, I sat down next to him, simply watching him sleep.

Artemis joined joins me, grabbing Percy's hand. She gazed at his sleeping form, with what I realised, to my surprise, was love in her eyes.

She stroked the feathers on his wings, studying them with great interest. She probably would have stroked his face if I had not been there.

We sat there for a while in comfortable silence for a while, when there was a small knock at the door. Artemis spun around, murder flashing in her eyes, but she instantly calmed when she saw who it was.

Zoe walked in nervously, and smiled at us both. I almost laughed at the look of relief on her face, but then I remembered the situation I was in. She grabbed a stray chair, and proceeded to sit down beside us.

"Thank you, Poseidon." She said gently, and I was taken aback. Why on earth would she thank me after all I've done?

"What for?" I asked, perplexed.

"You managed to do in one conversation, what everyone else had been trying to do for years. You saved Percy from himself" Zoe said, and I was confused.

"We all had to watch as a piece of him died each day. He never told us, because he thought that he had to protect us, and be strong. But we could see the depression that clouded him. Recently….It got so bad, I worried for his life" Zoe choked.

I looked down at my son, and I realised, that we had been experiencing the feelings, just on different sides of the Universe.

"I'm so sorry, son" I whispered, stroking a stray hair away from his face.

"Lord Poseidon-" She started, but I cut her off.

"Just Poseidon my dear."

"Just Poseidon" She joked, bringing a small smile to my lips, but then she turned serious.

"I want to know whether you saw what went on in Percy's life before he came to Camp Half-Blood." She asked stoically.

"Well, I caught glimpses of him when he was in school and so on, to check on how he was doing, but other than that, no. Why do you ask?" I said, wondering how this was relevant. I looked back in shame at what a terrible father I had been.

"Oh… It's just that… When we joined Chaos, one of the first things we did was show each other our lives through Chaos mist, which has the ability to show the past, present and future. But when it came to Percy, Lord Chaos skipped over the first part of his life, and Percy had always refused to tell us what happened that was so bad that he couldn't trust with his closest friends" She said, a trickle of hurt in her voice.

I gathered my memories of Percy as a child all those years ago, but found nothing particularly unusual. _Well, apart from a few Furies and Fates here and there. _He always was one to attract the biggest trouble, even as a child.

Zoe stood up and bowed to Artemis. Once a hunter, always a hunter I guess.

"I must go, as the hunters are waiting on me. Thou better wake up soon _boy_, or thou art shall have me to answer to." She growled, slipping back into old English. I distinctly saw a smile on Artemis' face as she watched her best friend run out of the door and back to her hunters.

Eventually, due to the stress of today, Artemis and I fell asleep at Percy's bedside.

Artemis' P.O.V

I was woken by movement on the bed I currently was resting my upper body on. I wearily raised my head to see that Percy was beginning to rouse. I gave Poseidon a sharp nudge, to which he immediately shot awake. He gave me a scathing look and I rolled my eyes, much to his annoyance.

"I was having a lovely dream involving a few very beautiful mermaids, until I was so rudely interrupted. What's so important that you have to wake me up at three am?" He demanded, and I gave him a withering look.

"Look" I hissed, pointing at Percy. Poseidon's face immediately lost all traces of annoyance, and was replaced with concern.

"Percy?" He whispered, gently squeezing his son.

"Guess what." Percy croaked, opening his eyes, and relief flooded through my body.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm alive. Surprise." He said, making Poseidon and I laugh.

"You always were very sarcastic. Remember when you sent us Medusa's head in the post?" Poseidon chortled.

My father hadn't been too pleased with that, I remember.

Percy sat up with a groan, but he flashed me an amazing smile, and I turned away blushing. He looked out of the window, a cute frown forming on his face.

"Why is it so dark? I could have sworn it was midday a few moments ago." Percy asked. _Idiot_.

"You've been unconscious for quite a while now. You pushed yourself too far in your weakened state, and you collapsed." I explained slowly. _Di Immortales,_ you'd think that after five hundred years that he'd gain at least some common sense.

"Oh…okay"

I stared at him in shock, and Poseidon let out a little snigger.

"Well, I'm going back to sleep. Night." He said, rolling over. I stared at him, and looked at Poseidon, who shrugged and went back to dreaming about mermaids.

Like father like son.

~~~~~ The Next Day ~~~~~

Percy's P.O.V

I woke up for the second time today to find my dad and Artemis sprawled out across my bed. I sat up, but immediately shot back down when my head exploded in pain. _Damn, I feel like I've just drank a vat of Dionysus' wine. _

Ignoring the pain in my head, I pulled myself into a sitting position, waking up the two gods.

"Morning sleeping beauty" I said sarcastically to my dad, who pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Morning, my lady" I said to Artemis who looked at me in wonder.

"Percy, we stopped with all the titles after you….left" she said, pausing a little at the end. Why couldn't anyone just say died? Not even Zeus managed to spit the word out.

"You mean died" I said, and they both flinched violently.

"Please Percy, it is hard enough with the memories, without uttering the words" Dad pleaded, and Artemis had a pained expression. _Had my death affected them this much?_ I thought.

Looking down, I blushed as I realised I still wasn't wearing a shirt, and my trousers were soaked in dried blood. I shamefully brought my blanket up to my neck, and my dad barely stifled a giggle as Artemis blushed and cleared her throat.

"I-I'd better go" She stammered before rushing out the door. I looked at my dad and saw the weariness the years had burdened him, nevertheless, he was looking much better than he was in the throne room, where he looked ready to keel over and die at any moment.

"I'm sorry dad. I didn't realise that my dying would upset you" I said, and sadness clouded his eyes.

"No I'm sorry Percy, I was selfish and too self-centred to appreciate your feelings. Only when it was too late did I realise the error of my ways. We all did." He sighed, and stood up. "I will leave you to get dressed. I will be at the pavilion having breakfast, but you don't have to join me if you don't want to."

I laid a hand on his shoulder, and he looked at me in the eyes. Green to green.

"Of course I want to join you dad." I reassured, and relief flooded his eyes. He gave me a huge grin before practically skipping out.

I chuckled, and removed the filthy clothes before stepping into my shower. The water brightened my senses and washed away the headache I had (along with most things). I stepped out feeling refreshed and used my powers to dry myself. I pulled on a sea green t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. Luckily all my clothes were moderated to compensate for my wings, but they were still irritating when getting dresses, especially when in a hurry.

I dragged a comb through my messy hair, but it refused to be tamed.

I pulled on a pair of black converses, and strapped my swords and throwing knives to my waist. I must admit, cool as it looked, it was a relief to be free of the confines of a cloak. With that, I walked out of the door and towards the pavilion.

~Line Break (best part of the story) ~

Taking a deep breath, I walked into the pavilion. Immediately, everyone stopped talking and stared at me. Awkwardly, I went and sat on my old table. Looking around, all of the Angels were sitting with their parents, leaving the Chaos table abandoned. I snapped my fingers, and it disappeared, causing many of the campers and a few gods, not naming any *cough* Apollo, Aphrodite, Ares *cough* to squeal in fear.

We sat there in awkward silence, and I was getting really uncomfortable, until Thalia stood up, and walked over to me, where she hugged me. I hugged her back and smiled at her, but she punched my arm, and to be honest, it hurt.

"What was that for?" I cried, but she just smirked.

"For dying, and then coming back and not telling me, and then getting yourself captured and tortured, and almost dying again" She yelled, her blue eyes sparking with electricity. I looked over to the Angels for help, but even they were afraid. But when I looked back at Thalia, I saw tear glistening her eyes. I pulled her back in for a hug, and she sobbed into my chest.

"Oh Thalia, I'm sorry." I whispered, gently cradling her, and leading her back to her sisters, who didn't look happy with me touching her like that, but Artemis didn't care. I was about to go back to my table, when I head the thunder of hooves. I turned around just in time to see Chiron cantering at me. He grappled me in a tremendous hug that rivalled Tyson's. I felt my shirt begin to dampen with tears.

"I'm sorry my boy. I'm sorry for how I treated you, I'm no better than my father" He cried, but I held him firmly by the shoulders and looked at him in the eyes.

"Don't you dare say that Chiron. You father was a terrible person who killed many innocent people and deserved everything he got. You made one mistake in thousands of years of good judgement. We all make mistakes. For Chaos' sake, I released Typhon! Stop beating yourself up, you will always be my teacher, no matter what." I reassured him, and he hugged me tighter, his tail swishing happily.

Once again, I tried to return to my table, but was tackled by Poppy. I lifted up the little girl, and placed her on my hip like I did the first time I met her. She swung her arms around my neck and gave me a huge smile.

"I'm glad you're okay. Are you still my friend?" She asked, and I looked at her with my eyebrows furrowed.

"Of course I'm still your friend! Why wouldn't I be?" I asked, and if possible, her smile grew.

"Because I didn't save you from the nasty man." She said quietly and I laughed.

"Sweetheart, not even Chaos could have saved me from him." I said, and there was a flash beside me.

"Someone say my name?" Chaos said coolly. The three fates were stood next to him, looking miffed at being teleported. Immediately everyone in the pavilion jumped to their feet and bowed, except me. I rolled my eyes at Chaos' grinning face.

"Not every time someone says you're name means you have to appear" I scolded, but he just continued grinning. I glanced at the fates who were looking at me expectantly.

I smiled at them, and walked up to them and each gave them a hug, much to the shock of everyone in the pavilion.

Zeus fell out of his chair, much to my amusement, and my dad looked ready to faint. Dionysus choked on the wine he was sipping, and everyone else looked as if they were going to have a heart attack.

"Well, if I'm not need yet, I'll get back to the meeting" He said, flashing out. I turned around, and everyone was staring at me (Zeus still hadn't risen from the ground).

"What?" I said, and everyone stared at me blankly.

"Y-you just h-hugged the f-fates!" Zeus stammered.

"Yeah, me and the Fates are cool. They're alright once you get to know them." I said casually, and everyone continued to stare at me.

"You never cease to amaze." Athena said, while Zeus dragged himself off the floor. I was about to reply when a dryad came into the pavilion, bowing.

"Lord Perseus, I think you ought to know that Lady Skia was wanting to know where you are." She said, and fear gripped me. I felt the blood fall from my face, and I must have looked terrified because my father said my name in concern.

"Please tell me she doesn't know where I am" I begged, but the dryad nodded her head.

"Perseus, why are you so-"

Zeus didn't get to finish his statement, as Skia stepped into the clearing. Her whole body was aflame with Shadow fire, and her black eyes were blazing. She looked _pissed._

"Oh crap" I said before darting off into the woods, a very angry, fiery unicorn on my tail.

Artemis' P.O.V

I couldn't understand why Percy looked so scared, until a fiery Skia stepped into the clearing.

"Oh crap" Percy said before running off into the forest as if his life depended on it, which looking at Skia, was probably right.

We listened, and heard the terrified screams from Percy. I caught glimpses of "I'M SORRY!" and "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!".

The idiot ran into the forest, where he couldn't spread his wings.

There was a yelp of pain, and the sound of running ceased. Percy and Skia walked into the clearing, well, Percy limped. There was a large gash across Percy's chest, and several smaller cuts across his face and arms. He seemed to be having an argument with the Queen.

"-said I'm sorry!" Percy cried, and she stomped her foot.

"Well I didn't pair us together did I? Besides, I dulled the link!" He said, and she shook her main. She said a series of stuff.

"I will make it up to you I promise." Percy as he finally sat down at the Poseidon table, where his father was quietly chuckling.

"What are you laughing at?" Percy asked, narrowing his eyes.

"The fact that you are still bossed about by horses. Remember when Blackjack used to wake you up at night so you could save a sea creature!" Poseidon laughed, and I couldn't hold in a giggle. _Oh the woes of being a child of Poseidon. _

"Shut up dad, at least I don't have fish grovelling at my feet every two seconds." Percy retorted, Poseidon turned beet red and Zeus burst out laughing.

"Yes brother! My domain is better than yours! Even your own child says so!" Zeus hollered.

"Shut up Zeusy, you're no better! Instead of fish, you've got birds singing your praises constantly!" Percy said and everyone laughed at the sky king, but especially Hera and Poseidon.

"Only Hera can call me Zeusy. Besides, how did you know about the birds?" Zeus muttered.

"I can speak to all animals like Silena. But, oh my gods, the birds never shut up." Percy laughed. "At least Hades can speak to people, albeit dead people."

Hades had a slight smug smile on his face, and Zeus was obviously sulking. Percy still knew how to wind them up.

Nico got up from his father's table, and nervously made his way to Percy, playing with his shirt.

"Percy…um….I-I'm so sorry for how I treated you." He stuttered, and Percy enveloped him in a hug.

"Nico, you're still like my little brother. Like I said to Chiron, we all make mistakes." Percy kindly said.

"Thank you. I've missed you so much…" Nico sobbed.

_How is Percy so forgiving?_ I thought. _If this happened to me, I'd probably wage war on Olympus. But then again, Percy is different than most people. _

One by one, all of the campers came and apologised to Percy, despite his protests.

The Stolls both came up and grabbed Percy, who was watching them extremely warily, probably expecting a prank. But instead they hugged him and shouted their apologies.

The look on Percy's face was priceless, and I and most people couldn't help but laugh as the twins clung to him as if their life depended on it. Percy was awkwardly patting their back, and trying to pry them off him.

Clarisse came and clapped his on the back.

"Nice to see you breathing Prissy" She grumbled, though it was obvious how happy she was.

Katie Gardener came and gave him a Moonlace flower. He was clearly moved by the gesture, and when she began to walk away, he stopped her.

"Wait, I have something for you." He said and held out his hand. A black flower appeared, but it was the most beautiful flower I've ever seen, and the entire Demeter cabin and Demeter herself gasped. It was midnight black, but had gold dot on the petals. It looked so fragile and delicate, but it seemed to glow slightly.

"This is the rarest flower in the Universe. I was given it for saving a princess from another planet, but I would like you to have it." Percy said, and Katie began to cry. "It has the power to bring a person back from the brink of death, but it only works once."

The Apollo cabin stared at the flower enviously, and Katie gently took it from Percy.

"Thank you so much Percy." She whispered, and he smiled. Katie slowly walked back to the Demeter table, where they all fought to look at the flower.

Hate raised up in me as Annabeth walked to Percy and flung her arms around him, and kissed him on the lips. I was about to shoot her, but Percy pulled away and held her gently by arm's length.

"Annabeth, w-what are you doing?" Percy asked, and I heard something snap. I turned around to see Luke breaking his spoon in anger. In fact, all the Angels were staring at Annabeth murderously, which wasn't a good thing since they could probably kill her in a blink of an eye.

"I want you back Percy, I've missed you. But we can be together now!" She said in a sickly sweet voice. The Angels were on their feet and had their weapon aimed at Annabeth, but Percy shook his head. For a moment I thought he was going to accept her, and my heart clenched in pain.

"I'm sorry Annabeth, but that can never happen. I loved you once, with all my heart, but it wasn't enough for you. Please move on Annabeth, for both our sakes." Percy said gently, and I admired him for his kindness. Most men would just scoff in her face, and to be honest Percy had every right to, but he still held his civility.

"B-but I love you!" Annabeth cried, but Percy shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but in your eyes I've been dead for the last five hundred years. Try to keep imagining it that way." Percy said, and led her back to the Athena table.

Athena smiled at him in gratitude, and he bowed his head.

Percy sat at his table and began eating Cheerio's. He looked around, and everyone was looking at him.

"Why are you staring at me now?" He cried.

"It's just that you haven't changed in over five hundred years. After what we did to you, your still so kind to us. Why?" I asked, and Percy looked taken aback.

"You guys are still my friends, and besides I never really blamed you. I died, but I don't really mind." He said nonchalantly. "Although, if I ever see Hyperion ever again, I'm going to stab him with a spear, see how he likes it." Percy grumbled.

A little girl ran up to Percy, and tugged on his shirt. He smiled brightly at her and she blushed.

"Can I please have your autograph?" she asked timidly.

"Why on earth would you want that?" Percy said shocked, and the little girl looked at him in his eyes.

"Because daddy tells me stories of your adventures every night, and you're a hero. And without you, daddy wouldn't see me as much." She said, and Percy smiled at her.

"What's your name?" he said quietly.

"Leah" She shyly replied.

"Well Leah, I'm sure that one day, you'll be an even better hero than me, and I shall have to ask for your autograph." He said, and she smiled widely.

"Really?!" she squealed, and Percy nodded. She gave him a hug before skipping off to my brother, and sitting on his knee. He gave Percy a huge smile, and began speaking with his daughter.

Poseidon was smiling proudly at his son, and everyone else looked at him with starry eyes. I ground my teeth when I realised that the entire Aphrodite cabin, and even the goddess herself were practically drooling over Percy.

_Whores_, I snorted.

Percy finally finished his breakfast when a thunder of hooves came. Percy's head shot up, and he looked at Poseidon.

"That isn't…." Percy said, and Poseidon nodded, making his son grin.

Percy's P.O.V

I got up and turned around to see my best friend,

_Yo boss! I thought you were dead! _Blackjack neighed.

I looked at him in astonishment. My Pegasus whom I'd dearly missed.

"I thought_ you_ were dead!?" I cried, giving him a hug.

_No, boss, ain't nothing can keep this stallion back from the ladies, not even Thanatos! Where've you been? I haven't had a decent doughnut in years!_

"I've been on another planet, and stop whining, I'll get you some doughnuts later. And stop calling me boss!" I cried, my dad snickered, and I gave him a withering look.

_No can do boss! Hey boss, why you got wings? That mean I'm not wanted anymore_. He pouted, and I rolled my eyes.

"We can still fly together, I just have to fly beside you." I turned around to my dad.

"You immortalised him didn't you." I said, and he looked down.

"He was your best friend, and I knew how much you loved him. I couldn't bear to let him die, because he reminded me so much of you." Poseidon said, and everyone's faces turned sad. I walked over to him and gave him a hug.

_Hey boss, you owe me five hundred years of doughnuts. You better start payin' up! _

My dad and I burst into laughter, much to the confusion of everyone around. I waved my hand and a table appeared with about two hundred sugar glazed doughnuts on top. Blackjack immediately delved into them, devouring twenty in one mouthful.

"Careful Blackjack, you'll get indigestion!" I said, and turned to Chiron. "Have you been starving him or something?" I laughed.

"Percy, Blackjack wouldn't let anyone near him after the Pegasi saw what happened. It seems that Iris message was broadcast everywhere, not just in the throne room. That's why the Amazons are so angry."

I glanced at the Amazons, who all smiled brilliantly at me, and Hylla came over.

"Queen Hylla" I said, bowing.

"Prince Perseus" She said with an equally low bow, and I winced.

"Please don't call me that, I'm not Zeus." I chuckled, and hearing an indignant "Hey!" from Zeus. She gave me a hug, before returning to her table, and I sat down at mine.

"I forgot that you were a prince Percy." Nico said.

"Gods, don't remind me" I sighed, and everyone looked at me strangely.

"Don't you want to be Prince?" Zeus asked.

"Well, I don't really like all the bowing and titles. I went to town once on Utopia, and people literally got on their knees. I don't like all the power either, it's just not me I suppose." I said, and they all looked at me as if I were mad.

"Well, you certainly are very different than most males I've met." Artemis smiled.

"Hey Perce!" Luke cried, and I looked at him.

"Where's your crown?" He laughed, and all the Angel snickered. "Maybe I should get Chaos…" he taunted.

"You wouldn't dare…." I growled, but Luke smirked and yelled "Chaos!"

Chaos stepped out of a vortex, obviously very pleased to be wanted.

"Yes Luke?" He asked, and Luke pointed at me.

"Prince Perseus isn't wearing his crown." Luke laughed, but immediately stopped when I gave him a look that would have terrified Medusa.

"Perseus, wear your crown." Chaos said sternly, but his eyes were sparkling with laughter.

"I'm not wearing the crown." I said, crossing my arms.

"Wear the crown" He said.

"No, absolutely not." I replied.

"Perseus wear the crown, or I shall permanently stick it to your head."

"Pleeeeease" I whined, and everyone was suppressing laughter. Chaos stapped his fingers, and that cursed crown appeared.

"Now." Chaos said with finality. I grabbed the crown and stuck it on my messy hair, grumbling about unfairness.

"Now you look like a proper little princess Percy!" Luke bellowed, but paled when I looked at him.

"Maybe so, but this princess has the power to make you explode with a snap of his fingers." I snarled, and Luke visibly gulped.

"Run." I said, and he darted off into the trees.

I sat down, very pleased with myself.

"Percy?" Nico asked.

"Yep?"

"You know that you made that table disappear, where did you send it?"

I thought for a while, but I didn't know.

"I've actually no idea" I said and Chaos laughed.

"Let's see, shall we?" He said, and waved his hand. Chaos mist appeared and showed the table….in London on top of Big Ben. Oops.

"You idiot!" Thalia gasped through bouts of laughter.

"Yes, he always was. I remember when I first told him that I was Chaos. Do you know what he said?" Chaos snickered, and everyone raised their eyebrows.

"No, what did he say?" Dad asked and I covered my face in shame.

"He literally said "Oh, that's nice"!" Chaos laughed, and everyone joined in.

"You are such a Seaweed Brain! Like father like son!" Athena yelled.

"Hey!" my dad and I cried at the same time.

Chaos sat down on the other side of the table and I raised an eyebrow.

"I need an excuse to get out of that horrid council meeting." He sighed, and I looked at him sympathetically.

"Chronos and Gaia fighting again?" I asked and Chaos nodded.

"WHAT?" Zeus screeched, his eyes bulging out of her head. Even the Angels were shocked, because they were never allowed to know who was on the council. Oops.

"Yeah, Gaia's on the council, well, her consciousness is. She was not happy when I was crowned." I smirked remembering the look on her face when she saw me.

"OH MY GODS PERCY! WHAT THE HELL?!" Thalia screamed.

"What?" I said, and everyone face palmed.

**(A/N) I was wondering if I should split the Angels up to protect everyone, and Percy becomes part of the hunt. I know it's overused, in fact my whole plot line is, but I just love it. It would really strengthen Pertemis and be quite funny. Also it would lengthen the story, so that it doesn't end in a couple of chapter. So yeah, give me your opinions.**


	10. A Woman Scorned

**(A/N) I am so sorry it took so long! You know when you get an idea for another story, and you immediately have to act upon it? Well, that happened to me. By the way, in case you're wondering why Percy is always getting injured, its because I'm morbid. Have a nice day! **

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything accept Adriane, Poppy, Brutus (urgh), Leah and Penny. So yeah, Rick Riordan owns the rest. **

Percy's P.O.V

After everyone had gotten over the shock of me being associated with Gaea, I decided that I needed to clear my head. I walked into the woods, and without realising what I was doing, I realised that I had come to the place where I was attacked by the Titans.

I stumbled, and my breath caught in my throat as I looked at the scene. The whole clearing looked exactly as it did all those years ago, except for one thing. There were four graves in the centre. I slowly walked up to them, and tears gathered in my eyes as I read the plaques.

_Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Slayer of Medusa and the Minotaur twice, Killer of the Nemean Lion, Rescuer of Zeus' Master Bolt and Hades' Helm, Leader of Armies, bearer of Achilles curse, Survivor of Tartarus, Defeater of Kronos, Bane of Gaea, One of the Seven, Friend of the Gods,  
Hero and Saviour of Olympus._

_We all regret and remorse for what we did to him. We will always be grateful, and never forget._

_Sally Jackson, Mother of Perseus Jackson, Love of Poseidon, Wife, Mother and Friend._

_May your soul be at peace._

_Paul Blofis, Husband to Sally Jackson, Loving Father, and best of Friends._

_R.I.P _

_Penny Jackson-Blofis, Daughter of Sally and Paul, Sister and Hope. _

_Taken from us too soon._

I stared at the graves in shock, and fell to my knees. _This is my family, _I thought.

I don't know how long I sat there for, when someone laid a hand on my shoulder, making me jump.

"Any man who cries for the loss of a loved one shows his true nature" Artemis said gently. I smiled at her, and went to rise, but she stopped me, and sat down.

I didn't realise that I'd been crying until I raised a hand to my face. Sure enough, there were damp trails down my cheeks. I furiously wiped them away, and looked at Artemis.

"Are you alright, my lady?" I said, and she blushed crimson.

"I should be the one asking you that, Perseus." She replied, and it was my turn to blush.

"Percy's fine"

"Then you must stop with the titles." She deadpanned. I smiled a small grin, and nodded my head.

"Thank you, Percy" she whispered.

"What for m- Artemis" Percy caught himself before he said my lady.

"For going with Order instead of me. For saving me and my Hunters." She said quietly.

"Any time. As long as you aren't hurt." I said, and she looked at me in shock.

"Why? Why would you protect me?"

"Why not? Before I died" I started, but she flinched "You were one of the few goddesses who hadn't tried to kill me, and besides, I care about you." I reason and she smiled a beautiful smile. Her silvery eyes swirled and glowed, making her look ethereal.

"Anyway, it was hard enough getting you back from Atlas, I'm not letting all that hard work go to waste!" I grinned, and she punched me playfully on the arm.

We sat in comfortable silence, once again lost in thought.

"We should be getting back." She said, and I looked around. It was almost dark, and the moon shone brightly.

I stood up and offered her my hand, which she took but not without a blush. "Thank you" she mumbled, and I chuckled under my breath. She gave me one last smile before darting off into the woods.

I began to walk back towards the camp when I heard some rustling in the bushes next to me. I stopped, immediately wary, and turned towards the source of the sound.

Annabeth walked out, her invisibility hat on her head, but that type of magic wouldn't work on me, so I could see her underneath the spell.

She tugged it off her head and stared at me. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she looked as if she gone seven rounds with a bear. But her usually intelligent eyes held a sort of insane gleam, and her mouth was twisted into a horrible grimace. This was not the Annabeth I knew.

"Do you think you could just leave me like that?" She hoarsely whispered.

"Annabeth, what are you talking about?" I asked, perplexed. Why was she acting this way?

She laughed, a maniacal cackle, and smiled. She looked evil and mad under the bright moonlight.

"We're meant to be together. We're destined to. But if I can't have you" she said, taking a step closer, so she was inches away from my body "no-one can".

With that, she plunged a dagger into my stomach. Now if it had been Celestial Bronze, or Imperial Gold, I wouldn't have worried, but this was a Chaotic silver knife. She must have stolen it from our cabin, knowing that the usual metals wouldn't hurt me.

"Annabeth?" I asked in shock, but she was too busy laughing.

I placed my hand on her head, and sent a small bolt of electricity. Immediately she was knocked out cold, and I caught her before she hit the ground.

I gently lifted her into my arms bridal style, ignoring the pain in my side, and walked the rest of the way to camp.

Usually, I could have done this easily, but due to my recent activities with dear Uncle Order, I was greatly weakened. I couldn't even use most of my powers yet, as the strength it took was too much for my damaged soul to handle.

By the time I reached the camp, I was sweating buckets, and I could feel my warm blood flowing down my legs.

I closed my eyes, and made thunder and lightning crash amongst the sky. I had been hoping that only one or two people would come to investigate, but the entire camp swarmed out of their cabins. Annabeth's body was getting heavy, and that little light show didn't help.

My dad and Athena ran up to me, and gasped. I immediately handed her Annabeth, and leaned heavily on my dad.

"Oh my gods, where is she hurt?" Athena screeched, obviously thinking that the blood was Annabeth's. By now, the entire camp was crowding around us.

"No, its fine, it's my blood." I reassured them, but then my dad got worried.

"What? Why were you bleeding?" He asked, and I swallowed.

"Annabeth…um…..well, she kind of stabbed me" I murmured, and nearly everyone yelled "WHAT?!"

I dived into the whole story, and by the end of it everyone was staring resentfully at Annabeth, even her own mother. My vision blurred and I swayed on my feet, making my dad frown at me in concern. He checked my wound and gasped.

"Percy! You're still bleeding!" He fretted.

"Yeah…Annabeth was smart enough to use a Chaotic silver dagger. Who knew?" I smiled wearily. I was beginning to feel extremely dizzy and weak. I leaned more on my dad, until he was virtually holding me up.

"Apollo?!" Dad yelled, just as my vision was going black. I needed to say one thing before I fell unconscious.

"Don't blame Annabeth. It's not her fault…" I mumbled before succumbing to the darkness.

I was woken by a bright light shining in my eyes.

"Geez, someone tell Apollo the sun's too bright" I mumbled, and several sighs were let.

I opened my eyes to see that I was back in my cabin (again), in bed (again), with several people stood around my bed (again). Dad, Artemis, Chaos, Apollo, and the Angels were smiling at me. Apollo was holding a small medical torch, presumably that was what woke me up.

"Well, here we are again!" I said cheerfully, and many people rolled their eyes.

"Perseus, am I going to have to come to earth every time you get a little scratch?" Chaos scolded, and I grinned.

"I'd hardly call that a scratch!" Apollo snorted "That knife was inches away from going straight through his body!"

"I commend you for walking back to camp, whilst carrying an insane girl, and making some totally awesome weather!" Apollo squealed, and Artemis sighed.

"Apollo, you think everything is awesome. Although, I do agree with the idiot, they were pretty spectacular." Artemis complimented, and I blushed. "It was nothing really…"

"Glad to see that you're okay though, had us going for a moment there again man" Luke said and I chuckled.

"Hey, it's going to take more than that to kill me! I'm too stubborn to die" I said, and everybody wholeheartedly agreed. I sighed and looked at Chaos.

"If my being here is causing Annabeth hurt, then maybe I could protect the camp from the outside. I don't want her to be upset, and I don't want people to blame her. I would rather leave than for her to be cast out alone."

"Like you?" Chaos asked, and I flinched.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Percy, I didn't mean to say that aloud!" Chaos rushed, and I sighed. I saw how people had that same look whenever anyone talked my death.

"Its fine, but we still have a problem." I sighed.

"That's fine, because I'm afraid that I have a plan that may not go down well with some people." Chaos said carefully, and we eyed him suspiciously.

"What?" I asked warily. Chaos seemed nervous again.

"Look, I promise I won't blow up a planet this time" I swore, and once again everyone yelled "WHAT?!"

"I, um, well got a little angry and lost control of my powers, and made a planet explode." I mumbled, and everyone stared at me in complete and utter shock "Don't worry, it was uninhabited!"

Everyone let out a sigh of relief, and went back to listening to Chaos.

"I'm going to split the Angels up. Zoe and Bianca will go to the Amazons to protect them, Luke and Adriane will go to Camp Jupiter, Silena, Beckendorf and Calypso will stay here at Camp Half-Blood, and you will um, go protect the hunters?" Chaos squeaked, and we all stared at him in disbelief.

"Why can't Zoe go to the Hunters?" My dad asked, and we nodded our heads.

"No, because the Hunters are the smallest and most vulnerable group to attack, and I need my best defence on them, which is Percy." Chaos said, and I blushed.

"And you know what would happen if we split up those other couples. And Calypso seems to be very….happy with that fiery young man."

"But the hunters won't be happy. Percy is a man" Artemis sighed, and I nodded.

"But surely he's proved that he is trustworthy?" my dad said.

"Yes, but their hatred for men runs deep, and they know nothing else. They have good reasons to hate men." Artemis argued, and I knew that if the Hunters didn't kill me, the stress would.

"Tell them that I'll do all their chores, and all their work, and that I'll try my best to stay away from them, apart from when they need help-which I doubt. They seem very capable of themselves." I said, and they looked at me as if I'd just caught fire.

"Why would you do all the work?" Apollo cried, disgusted at the thought of work.

"Well, it's kind of compensation for the fact that I will be intruding on their home. Besides, if I go there, it would be rude not to help" I stated.

"Oh my gods Percy, if I didn't love Charlie, I would totally snog you right now." Silena said, and Beckendorf pouted.

"Well I can't help it! He's handsome, extremely powerful, loyal, and modest and he does all the work. He's like a girl's perfect husband!" she squealed, and I blushed, again.

"Oh my gods Silena, you are exactly like your mother." Luke said.

"No, the difference is that I love only one man." She said and kissed Beckendorf, cheering him up greatly.

"Well Perseus, it looks like you're going to be working with me." Artemis smiled, an evil gleam in her eye. I gulped, and looked at her.

_This is going to be Tartarus_

**(A/N) Oh yeah, I forgot, I was also thinking of doing one of those stories where the Gods and a few Demigods read the entire series of PJO, except no-one finishes it, whereas I would. Please tell if you're interested, because I think it would be quite fun to do. Also it would be a Percebeth (since that's what Mr Riordan wrote), so if any fans out the there would want it, I'm very willing.**


	11. The calm before the storm

Percy's P.O.V

Sighing, I swung my legs off the end of the bed and groaned as I hastily stood up. Getting injured was beginning to get very boring.

The looks of pity I was getting wasn't helping my demeanour. I straightened out and gave everyone an encouraging smile.

"So...How far away will I have to be when you tell your hunters?" I said begrudgingly. At the moment, spending time eating cereal with Demeter seemed more appealing than this, and believe me, NO-ONE likes spending time with Demeter.

Sensing my thoughts, Hades giggled slightly, causing everyone around him to do little more than stare in bewilderment.

"What? Just because I'm the Lord of the Dead, it doesn't mean I don't get a sense of humour too, you know!"

"Getting back to the point, Artemis, the hunters?" I interrupted before the usual arguing broke out.

"I suggest that you give yourself a twenty mile radius between the hunters and I while I tell them. Also wear some armour just to be sure." Artemis said, and everyone looked at me as if to say -you're a dead man.

"Okay, I'm dead. Oh, by the way, is Annabeth alright?" I say and everyone looked at me as if I was mental.

"Why son?" Dad asked, unable to comprehend the fact I care.

"Because, despite the things she's done, I still see her as a friend." I said quietly. Sometimes I wonder if they're right, maybe I am too forgiving, too naïve for my own good. Loyalty is called my fatal flaw for a reason. I know that one day it will kill me, and I will stay dead.

"Annabeth is fine." Athena said stoically.

"Okay, thank you Lady Athena"

Just then a tiny knock came at the door. My father turned and opened the door, revealing a nervous Poppy. I smiled brightly at her and she leapt into my arms, making me chuckle. But I stopped when I noticed the tears on her cheeks. I gently brushed them away and looked in her sad grass green eyes.

"What's wrong Poppy?" I whispered, and she hugged me tighter, and her silent tears turned to sobs. I sat down on the bed and cradled her. Artemis came and sat next to us, and held her little hand. I looked down at her hands and saw that they were grazed and bleeding.

"T-the other c-campers. T-they pushed me and l-laughed." Poppy wept, and my heart broke for the little girl.

"Who was it Poppy?" I asked quietly, barely containing my anger. Who could be so cruel as to hurt a little girl? I placed my hand on the cuts and healed them. I looked to Artemis and saw that she was extremely angry.

"A-Ares boys" Poppy said quietly. Gods I hate Ares spawn. Arrogant, stupid, selfish brats. Well, except Clarisse, she's alright.

"Poppy?" Artemis asked "Would you like to leave camp?"

"Leave? Yes, but I don't want to be alone" Poppy whispered, and Artemis and I shared a look.

"Well, how would you like to join my hunters? We are a group of powerful girls who travel the land, hunting monsters. You would get to see your mother, and we sometimes stop at camp, so you could see your friends too. But the best part? You become immortal." Artemis said, and I could see the excitement in Poppy's eyes.

"Immortal?" she asked, looking like a curious puppy.

"Yes Poppy, immortal. You will never get sick, you will be stronger, faster and brilliant at archery and combat. However, you will die if killed in battle, but otherwise you are granted eternal youth. But there is a catch. You must swear never to fall in love with a boy" Artemis said, and Poppy thought for a while.

"Are the other girls nice?" she asked, and I nodded. "My cousin Thalia is the lieutenant, and she's one of the nicest people I know, even if she is a bit scary. But she's a teddy bear really" I whispered, making the little girl giggle.

"I'm telling Thalia you said that!" Artemis laughed and I stuck my tongue out at her, making her blush.

"But I'll miss you." Poppy said sadly and I smiled. "But that's the thing. I'm coming too to protect you." I chuckled, and she squealed.

"Then I'll join. Boys are yucky anyway! Apart from Percy, he's like my brother." She said making my heart fill with happiness. Artemis smiled at her, and she took her oath. If I looked closely, I could see a faint silver aura surrounding her.

"Poppy? Would you like to see Skia with me?" I asked, and she nodded her head violently. I picked her up and wrapped a wing around her. I winced in discomfort at the searing pain in my stomach, but shook it off.

I smiled at everyone in the room, and gave them a bow just to annoy them, and left. Poppy and I chatted as we walked around the camp, looking for Skia. Finally I got fed up and mentally called out to her. She came bounding into camp, scaring the seven shades of shit out of the campers.

_You called, your highness? _

Skia, for the thousandth time, its just Percy.

_Very well. Are you feeling better? Can I kill the blonde? _

No you may not. But yes thank you Skia. Surely you were affected also?

_I was, however I'm sure it was worse for you. What was it you wanted me for?_

I will be joining the hunters in order to protect them from..well, Order. Will you be joining me?

_Of course, we are partners, are we not? _

Always.

Just then Blackjack came cantering into the camp.

**_Yo boss! How ya' doin'? I'm fine, thank you Blackjack. _**

_Oh great Chaos, not him again. _

What do you mean Skia?

_That Pegasus has got to be one of the most idiotic, insufferable beings ever to have been. _

**_Hey! I'm delightful, aren't I boss?! _**

Yes Blackjack, you're wonderful. So to show Skia, would you like to come to stay with us at the hunter's camp?

**_Hades yes! Gettin' boring around here! This stallion is ready for some action! _**

_Really, Perseus, really? Must we bring the flying horse? _

_**Hey, I resent that! **_

I'll pick you both up in the morning, until then, try not to kill each other.

With that, I walked away, leaving two black bickering horses, arguing about doughnuts.

"What were you talking about?" Poppy asked, tugging on my wing.

"Both of my friends over there are going to come with us to the hunters, well, if they stop fighting long enough to." I chuckled.

"Hey Poppy, maybe you should go tell your mother and friends that you joined the hunters." She nodded and ran off to the Demeter cabin. The pain in my stomach was beginning to grow, so I decided to head to to the river, hoping that the water will give a natural pain relief.

I walked through the forest, and was about to head to the creek, when I heard quiet sniffling to my right. Intrigued, I walked towards the sound to see Nico, sat on a tree stump, his chin on his hands.

"What's wrong Neeki?" I asked, using the nickname I gave him long ago. He jumped about a metre in the air at the sound of my voice.

"Gods Percy! Don't do that! Are you trying to kill me?" he demanded,making me chuckle.

"No, but seriously, what's wrong?" I prompted.

"It's just...I can't even look at you after what I did." Nico sighed, and I mentally slapped him for being so stupid.

"Nico, you need to let it go. Seriously, believe me when I say that the guilt will eventually destroy you, piece by piece." I said forcefully, yet gently. I grabbed his shoulders and turned him towards me.

"Please Nico, let it go. For me" I pleaded.

"Okay" Nico whispered, and I ruffled his ebony hair.

"That's the spirit, you little Goth!" I sang cheerfully, making him pout.

"I'm not little. And I'm not a Goth!" he grumbled, making me chuckle. We sat there for at least an hour, discussing mundane topics, and somehow making them hilarious.

Artemis' P.O.V "

Hunters!" I yelled, gathering my girls to attention.

"We have a new hunter joining us. Her name is Poppy Springs, daughter of Demeter and six years old."

The hunters were buzzing with excitement, not many girls want to join us because of our oath. "

Girls, I have something else to tell you. And you aren't going to like it." I sighed, making my hunters incline their heads in curiosity. I was getting rather nervous now. "

What is it my lady?" Thalia asked in concern. At least one hunter would be okay with this, she and Percy were like siblings.

"Due to the recent attacks and dangers, Chaos has ruled that one of the Angels will be protecting us." I explained, and the hunters began to squeal.

"Is it Zoe, my lady?" Atalanta, one of the eldest hunters exclaimed.

"No, I'm afraid not." I said, gaining many sighs of disappointment.

"Who then?" Phoebe inquired, and I bit my lip.

"Percy Jackson". As soon as the words left my mouth, the hunters yelled their protests.

"QUIET!" Thalia yelled, and everyone silenced. "Percy is a good man, and the most capable of protecting us. Give him a chance, and you'll see him the way I do."

"He's a boy. All boys are the same!" Atalanta spat, and Thalia narrowed her eyes.

"Would a normal boy die to save the ones who betrayed him?" Thalia asked, but the hunters still weren't happy.

"You will not kill him or treat him with any cruelty. He has come to protect us, and you will respect that. And remember, he is the Prince of the Universe and blessed one of Chaos" I said sternly.

"But my lady! We don't need protecting!" Phoebe cried, and the hunters nodded their heads. "So you are prepared to face one of the most powerful beings in the universe and his army?" Thalia said, making the hunters grumble.

"Then it is settled. We leave camp in the morning with our new guardian."


	12. Eye of the storm

**(A/N) I'm so sorry it took so long, and that it didn't come when I said it would. Literally five minutes after I wrote that authors note, my parents took my laptop off me. Stupid parents.  
I was wondering whether you wanted anything specific to happen during Percy's time with the hunters, because he's going to be there a while, as I don't want to rush the Pertemis. I have quite a few idea's, but I want to know what you guys want. Before you ask, yes, there will be an "angry Percy" scene in the near future, but it won't be "cruel, sadistic Percy" because I don't really like that. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own PJO. Unfortunately.**

**Percy's P.O.V**

"Perseus! Are you coming or not?" Artemis yelled as I packed my bag and fitted it on Blackjack.

"Yes, my lady!" I shouted, making Blackjack snigger.

_Yo boss, whipped. _

I glared at him and walked over to the hunters. They gave me an icy glare before sauntering over to their mistress.

"Glad to see you finally made the effort, _boy_" Phoebe snarled, and Artemis laid her hand on her shoulder.

"Now Phoebe, all of you in fact, I expect you all to treat Perseus with respect. You don't have to talk to him, but if you do, it must be civilised." Artemis said sternly, and the hunters grumbled in defiance.

"Wow. I feel so loved." I said sarcastically, and the hunters sneered at me. I looked around and realised someone was missing.

"Hey, where are Thalia and Poppy?" I asked, only to see them come around the corner, panting as if they had run a mile.

"S...sorry. Just...had to...shoot some...boys." she said between deep breaths. If you listened carefully, you could hear the agonized cries of the misfortunate boys that crossed their path. I shuddered to think what the more violent hunters were going to do to me.

Blackjack and Skia trotted over, arguing about some benign topic.

"Will you both _shut up_?" I snapped, and they immediately silenced. It's bad enough that I had to go with the Hunters in he first place, without two horses bickering contstantly in my head.

"_Excuse me_?" Phoebe demanded, obviously thinking I was talking to her.

"No Phoebe, not you, I was speaking to them" I said wearily, waving a hand in their direction.

"I should hope so too, boy." she snarled.

"I do have a name you know." I protested, before walking over to Artemis' side. It had been five minutes and already the hunters were grating on my nerves.

"Ready?" Artemis called. The hunters gave me one last glare before nodding at their patron. She grabbed my hand, and I couldn't help but blush slightly. Another hunter grabbed my arm, digging her meticulously sharpened nails deeply into my skin. It bloody hurt, but I held my ground, and refused to give her the satisfaction of me complaining.

Artemis teleported us in a bright golden flash. Suddenly we were in a lush green forest, with a river and a huge clearing, large enough for the entire group of hunters.

"Everyone set up your tents!" Artemis yelled and we set to work. Now normally I would simply use my Creation powers to make a tent, but recent events had greatly weakened me. Now I was limited to the four elements, shadow fire (since it's a natural part of me) and summoning food and drink until I can gather my strength.

Chaos had been kind enough to supply me with the essentials, so thankfully I don't have to ask one of the hunters for a spare tent.

My tent was pitch black with a silver Chaos symbol on the side. On the outside it looks quite small, but the inside was laced with magic, making it five times larger.

I snapped my fingers, and the tent erected itself, inside immediately filling with cupboards full of clothes and a large black bed. However, I had the feeling I wouldn't be using it much.

Seeing as mine was so easy to set up, I decided to help Thalia with hers. She smiled gratefully at me as I gently prised the tent from her hands and set it up myself.

"Percy?" she asked, and I hummed in response to show I was listening.

"Are you okay with being here, I mean, with the hunters?" she said, and I finished off her tent and faced her.

"Of course, Pinecone Face. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you've had a hard life, and spending time with a group of man hating, ruthless girls certainly isn't going to make it any easier." she said worriedly. I simply smiled at her concern.

"Thals, I'm a demigod. Easy isn't really a word that's associated with our lives." I grinned.

"You seem to have a harder life than most." she sympathized, and I sighed.

"It a choice I make for the good of others. If a hard life means that my friends and family are safe, then I accept that" I said truthfully. She laid her hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"And that's why we love you." she said kissing my cheek in a sisterly fashion. Thank the gods the hunters were too busy setting up their tents, otherwise I would have been made into a Percy pancake.

* * *

"What would everyone like for dinner?" I asked the scowling hunters, who ignored my question as we sat around a large table in the dining tent. I rolled my eyes at their antics, and looked to Artemis, who was watching the situation with amusement.

"What will you be having, my lady?" I asked, and she tapped her chin in a mock thoughtful position, which I had to admit, looked really cute.

"I would like roasted venison with honey glazed carrots and sweet potato, please." she asked sweetly, and I snapped my fingers. Exactly what she ordered appeared in front of her, steaming and fresh.

"And to drink?"

"Red wine please, Perseus." I snapped my fingers once again, and a goblet of wine appeared next to her food. She wasted no time in tucking in, much to the dismay of the hunters.

"Same here Perce!" Thalia cried.

"Are you allowed wine?" I asked, seeing as she was physically sixteen.

"Percy, I'm over five hundred years old. I think I'm waaaay past the age limit already." she protested, rolling her eyes. I sighed and summond her food and wine, knowing that there was no arguing with her.

"Would you all like the same?" I asked the hunters, who were practically drooling at the sight of the food. They reluctantly nodded their head, and thirteen more servings of the food appeared. The hunters attacked the food with a ferocity that rivalled a wolf's.

"Percy, can I have macaroni and cheese?" Poppy said timidly, and I summoned what she wanted, with a goblet of ribena, just so she didn't feel left out. She smiled broadly at me and delved into her meal.

I snapped my fingers again, summoning myself a pizza, which I chewed on, thinking about what the next few days would bring. Suddenly, a swirling mass of Chaos mist appeared next to me.

"Prince Perseus." an officer, Hondras- an ice warrior, said, bowing.

"What have I told you about calling me that? Besides, what is the problem?" I asked, wondering what was so important that they felt the need to call during a mission.

"We are in need of your help. We are in the middle of a diplomatic crisis on the planet Gheldarr, and the current emperor refuses to speak to anyone but you."

"Shit, how dire is the situation?" I asked, not wanting to leave the hunters on their own.

"Um, they are threatening galactic war, sir." Officer Hondras replied. Gods I hate diplomacy. So boring.

"Okay, I will need you to open a portal in five minutes time, while I quickly get changed" I said, glancing at my current outfit of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Sir." Officer Hondras said, saluting, and the Chaos mist dissolved.

"I'm really sorry, I have to take care of this. I will be back as soon as I can" I said to the open-mouthed hunters before rushing to my tent to dress in my regal clothes.

**Artemis' P.O.V**

Perseus rushed off to presumably change, leaving us sat there wondering what to say. The man in the mist-Officer Hondras I think his name was- was extremely odd looking. His entire skin was was a very pale blue, and he had snow white hair and icy blue eyes. But Perseus acted as if he saw this every day, which left me wondering what exactly had our hero been up to in the last five hundred years. I was pulled from my thoughts as Perseus walked back in.

My breath caught when I saw him. His casual clothing was gone, replaced with a black shirt and black trousers. He wore tall leather black boots and his forearms were plated in silver metal, but it was more beautiful than earth silver. He had a long black cloak which swept across the ground as he walked, and his hair was slicked back, his crown resting on his head.

A black sword was strapped to his waist, and his wings were held high in a proud manner. He wore a serious expression, not one commonly found on him. His sea green eyes swirled with unmeasurable power.

This was a side of Percy I had never seen before, and I had to admit, I was a little attracted to it. My hunters looked at him with a strange glint in their eyes. Did they fancy him?

"Damn Perce, you look hot!" Thalia exclaimed, and he grimaced.

"No Thalia, I look ridiculous. If I don't wear this, the emperor will be offended, and then he will start blowing things up." Percy sighed.

He brought his fingers to his lips and emitted an extremely loud whistle. Suddenly Skia came bounding in, and she cocked her head to the side at Percy's appearance. They appeared to be having one of those mental conversations again, and she nodded in response to something.

"Skia will stay to protect you. If something happens, I will bring an army." he said seriously, and he stepped into the portal that appeared moments before.

*time skip-about forty five minutes*

We were sat, cleaning our weapons, Skia sat obediently by our sides, when a black portal appeared next to us, and Percy stepped out. He looked incredibly angry, and there was a large cut across his cheek. I was about to say something when an axe flew out of the portal, aimed directly at Percy's head. I screamed, but he seemed to sense it coming because he whirled around and caught it, inches away from his face. He threw it to the ground and looked into the portal, fury dancing in his eyes.

He held out his hand, and a powerful stream of shadow fire shot out and flew through the portal.

"You have one day to call off the war, or I will destroy you" he said ominously into the blackness. He snapped his fingers, and the portal disappeared. He then stormed into his tent, Skia on his heels.

I got up and walked to his tent, where I gently knocked on his door.

"Perseus, may I come in?" I called tentatively.

"Sure." he replied, and I walked into the tent. The first thing I thought? Woah.

The tent was larger on the inside, and looked exactly like a bedroom. There were cupboards and a wardrobe, there was even a small fountain at the end of the room which quietly bubbled. The was a large king sized bed with black covers that looked very comfortable, which Percy was currently laid on.

"Are you okay Perseus?" I asked in concern, and he sighed.

"No. That was the beginning of yet another war. Wherever I look, there is conflict and death, and no matter how many I stop, twice as many begin." he sighed. I frowned as I realise how much responsibility he's had on his shoulders.

"Then why do you fight?" I asked, and he sat up, looking me in the eye.

"Because the war against evil is a battle that can never be won, but must always be fought" he said, and I was shocked at his show of intelligence. I realised that Percy was much smarter than people gave him credit for.

I was about to reply, when a scream came from the camp.

We were under attack.


	13. Oh dear, Percy's pissed then unconscious

**(A/N) I'm so sorry it took so long! My laptop has been having some technical issues (it crashed), and wouldn't allow me online except at random point of the day. The next chapter will be up a lot sooner to compensate. Once again, I'm so so so sorry!**

**Disclaimer; I'm no miracle worker, therefore I am not the god who wrote Percy Jackson. **

* * *

**Thalia's P.O.V**

I watched as Percy narrowly missed death, and yet acted as if this was a daily occurrence for him. Then he stormed into his tent, my lady hot on his heels.

The hunters and I shared incredulous looks. I knew that he was Prince of the Universe, yet I never thought how serious his role was. The way he dressed, acted and even the look in his eyes, that seemed to have seen everything- a great sadness and regret, made him seem like a different man. His face was brooding and weary, as if he was tired of living, but he carried on for others. Then I realised what it was. It was Percy's years of guilt and regret channelled into his powers, making him even more deadly.

I was ripped from my thoughts by a shrill scream. I whipped around to see a battalion of monsters clad in white- Order's favourite colour. The scream had come from Poppy, who was currently being held in the air by her throat in the greasy grip of Percy's favourite monster- the Minotaur.

Hearing the scream, Percy and Artemis rushed out, only to be greeted by the hordes of monsters in front of us. First shock, then a terrifying look of fury morphed on Percy's face, scaring the shit out of the monsters in front of him.

"I will give you three seconds to put down the girl, turn around and walk away." Percy said in a dangerously calm voice.

Most of the monsters looked around, considering his offer, but the Minotaur held his ground, gripping little Poppy tighter. Percy's jaw clenched tightly when she let out a strangled whimper.

"So be it." Percy said, whipping out a bow. My heart thudded in my chest. Percy was the best swordsman of the last 300 years, but was also the worst archer...well, ever.

He notched an arrow and pulled back on the string. I held my breath as he sent his oldest enemy one last glare before sending the arrow flying through the air.

Astonishingly, it shot dead centre through the monster's forehead. The Minotaur looked up, cross eyed at the arrow, a look of confusion on his ugly face. He muttered "Ow" before crumbling into dust, sending Poppy hurtling towards the ground, the lack of air from the Minotaur's grip rendering her unconscious.

Percy raced forward and caught her just in time, draping her over his back protectively before yelling "ATTACK!".

We jumped into battle without a second thought, hungry for vengeance.

I whipped out Aegis and readied my spear. Charging it with a deadly amount of electricity, I sprung my attack on a couple of unsuspecting empousa.

I thrust my spear through the chest of the first, her eyes widening comically with shock before being cast back to Tartarus. The second was not so stupid, choosing to parry my swipes with a sword of her own. Her hair burst into flames whilst she glared daggers at me, fury dancing in her eyes. Her kind had hurt one of my sisters, so I hurt one of theirs. But one was not worth the dignity of a hunter, so I was intent on pulverizing many more.

She brought her sword down in a deadly arc, leaving her left side completely defenceless, giving me enough time to ram my spear into her kidney (if she even had one). She bent over and screeched in pain, before I silenced her by sticking my spear into her throat.

A chilling sensation groped at my spine, and I whipped around just in time to see a huge hell-hound taking a swipe at me with its dinner plate sized paw. I quickly shoved my spear into its chest, and watched its dust blow away in the wind. It was rather satisfying.

A circle of monsters surrounded me and I grinned. Time to use my super awesome powers! I thrust my spear towards the stormy sky, summoning as much lightning inside of me as possible. Before I collapsed with the amount of sheer power running through my veins, I slammed my weapon into the ground.

Multiple arcs of lightening flew from it, disintegrating about twenty monsters all at once. I grinned madly, feeling the rush of battle spreading throughout my body like a forest fire. I guess this is how Clarisse feels.

I surveyed the scene before me. The monsters were being easily picked off by my furious sisters as arrows and knives soared through the air.

My lady was easily slicing through a hoard of Laistrygonian giants, glowing silver with excitement. She always did love a good fight.

But what I saw next shocked me. It was Percy in the middle of the battlefield, a large amount of the strongest monsters here, all fighting to try to kill him.

He fought one handed with Riptide, still clutching Poppy protectively to his chest as he cut through his enemies as if they were children. I noticed that his skill had improved since he...died. Before it was a mix of Greek, Roman, and his own special style. But know, it was a whole new and improved fighting stance. I couldn't find any weaknesses in his defence, but his offences were still as powerful as ever.

The foul creatures couldn't lay a finger on him as he dodged their attacks in a true matrix style, performing astonishing backflips and somersaults, and leaning back far enough it would have made a gymnast wince.

His blade was burning with shadow fire, which was killing the monsters. Permanently.

He seemed to be glowing with power, as his controlled the four elements.

The winds whipped furiously at his hair, and the area surrounding him, the air crackling with electricity which occasionally struck out at a monster. The earth was trapping the monster's feet, binding them in place for Percy to simply decapitate them.

Several miniature tornadoes spun around, confusing and disorientating the attacker, yet it seemed to have no ill effect on the man controlling them. There was also a hurricane blowing, causing the monsters further grief.

Water was shooting out of several deep cracks in the ground, placed by controlled earthquakes. The water gripped the beasts, wrapping around them like snaky ropes and drowning them.

Blazing orange fire surrounded the huge horde of monsters, sealing them in from escape.

Percy sliced, hacked, jabbed and cut relentlessly until every last monster was gone, heir essence returned to Tartarus, leaving Percy in the middle of a pile of golden dust large enough to fill a beach.

If this was Percy when he was weak, I'd hate to see what kind of destruction he could have caused when at full power.

I must admit, for a moment I was slightly jealous of Percy's level of power and skill, but then I realised that no-one was more worthy than him.

When he'd finished, he did a quick scan of the battle. Seeing that the hunters had long finished their fights and stopped to watch him in awe, he relaxed. Uncaring of all the stares, he knelt down away from the golden dust, and gently set poppy down on the floor, cradling her head. We all gathered to check upon our sister. Artemis knelt down next to Percy and softly held Poppy's hand.

Though she'd never admit it, as her closest friend, I knew that she loved the hunters as her own daughters.

Percy gingerly examined her neck, checking for any serious damage, but seemed satisfied with the result. A tiny grin appeared on Percy's face as he plucked a feather from his right wing and stroked Poppy's freckled nose with it.

Her face scrunched up in a sleepy look of confusion before she opened her ivy green eyes. She looked at Percy with wonder, before gasping and jumping up to hug him tightly. Strangely enough, none of my sisters complained, yet _smiled_ at the sight.

Percy chuckled lightly and hugged Poppy back. I could hear her whispering several hundred thank you's in his ear, but he just shook his head, refusing to take her compliments. Stupid kelp head, so modest.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked worriedly, still checking her neckline. Thankfully she nodded her head once again, and rose to her feet.

He reviewed the rest of us, but seemed relieved that we only had minor cuts and bruises that would disappear with a bit of nectar and ambrosia.

We all set to go to have a well deserved break, but Percy didn't move, his eyes scanning the dust filled field. He was tense, and high alert.

"What's wrong Perseus?" my lady asked, but he shrugged.

"I do not know, but I can feel it."

He looked around before freezing, and sprinting towards the tree line. We quickly followed, and were confused as to what he was doing, but then spotted another hunter who we had not noticed, lying in a pool of blood at the edge of the clearing.

It was Phoebe.

Percy immediately jumped into action, checking her wounds, yet only touching her when necessary, out of respect.

Lady Artemis gasped, and flew to her hunter's side, fear flashing through her eyes. I hoped she was simply knocked out, or stunned.

But then I saw the wound.

Her right temple was wounded with a huge gash, that was incredibly deep, and gushing blood. I immediately knew that there was no hope.

The hunters and I all sobbed for our sister, while my lady wept silently on the ground for her unofficial adoptive daughter.

Seeing our despair, and the girl before him, Percy's eyes gained a new light of determination. He cupped Artemis' chin, and made her watery eyes connect with his own.

"I will only be out for about seven hours. If any more than that, dump me in a lake. If that doesn't work, then I'm going to die." He said, much to our confusion.

Gently, he laid his hand on Phoebe's head, and stared at her, a look of complete concentration upon his face. His hands began to glow sea green, and the salty smell of the ocean wafted through the air.

To our complete astonishment, the head wound began to reluctantly close, and Phoebe's face regained its colour. All the minor scratches and wounds on her body healed as the light slowly dimmed.

As soon as it disappeared, Percy collapsed.

Artemis, Poppy and I yelped his name and rushed to his side. We tried to wake him, but he remained in a comatose-like state. _Oh, seven hours..._

We were distracted by a small groan as Phoebe's eyes fluttered open. She looked confused and disorientated, but she sat up, examining the scene before her.

"What happened?" she moaned as she was attacked by hugs from the other hunters.

"Basically, we won, you got hit in the head with a fatal wound and was dying. We cried, but Percy healed and now he's in a coma and might die." Atalanta said, with a trace of guilt etched in her voice. Phoebe looked shocked to say the least.

"H-he healed me?" she spluttered "even at the risk of his own life?"

We nodded solemnly, glancing at the peaceful looking Percy.

"You stupid Kelp Head..." I whispered. For some reason, Lady Artemis looked as if she was going to begin crying again. She reminded me of Silena when Beckendorf had been pulled into that ant hill (demigod files?). Wait a sec... She couldn't like him like _that?!_

She quickly regained her composure and snapped her fingers, summoning a silver stretcher. She snapped them once again, and Percy reappeared upon it.

Atalanta and I lifted him up, and unsurprisingly, he was damn heavy, but I doubted it was anything but pure muscle. If I wasn't blessed by Artemis, I doubted I would have been able to pick him up.

We all marched back to our tents, quickly laying Percy in his own.

But before we retired, I couldn't help but overhear a comment from Phoebe whilst she was in Percy's chamber.

"Thank you, and I hope you recover, brother."

* * *

**(A/N) A couple of chapters ago, I asked if you guys wanted a "Gods read" Percy Jackson series thing (which I will begin after I have finished this fanfic, and my other one). **

**But I was wondering if any _Supernatural_ fans wanted it to be a crossover. You wouldn't need any background knowledge, I'll explain it. I just feel as if I want mine to be different from the rest. So yeah, it would be Sam, Dean and the favourites from the future reading the books with the past Olympian gods and goddesses. PM me and tell me yes or no...please?**


	14. Acceptance by the man haters

**Percy's P.O.V**

I woke up in a lake.

Granted, it wasn't the strangest thing that had happened to me in my many years of existence, but it was definitely in the top 200.

I groggily sat up, peering through the murky waters, ignoring the seaweed that was slapping my face.

I yelped in surprise when a fish swam into my wings. I mean seriously, how hard is it to go _around _the large, feathery things stuck to my back?

The fish turned angrily at me.

_What the fu- oh, I'm so sorry mi'lord, I did not realise it was you!_

I waved my hand dismissively. "No worries. Even I forget I have wings sometimes."

I shuddered as I remembered the time I got my wings stuck in an elephant. Don't ask me how, to this day I still can't work out what happened.

The fish, which was a trout, bowed to me before swimming off, which was pretty weird since he was a fish, meaning that he had to lean his whole body forward. Not much of a bow, more of a tilt.

I kicked off the lake bed, and propelled myself to the top of the lake, happy to breath fresh air.

Don't get me wrong, I loved breathing underwater. Just, not in filthy, potentially polluted ones such as the one I was currently floating in.

I walked out of the lake, perfectly dry as always, gagging as I picked the algae out of my hair.

"Oh yuck." I grimaced as I plucked the slime from my head. "Mega-yuck"

A squeal broke me from my reverie, but I was engulfed by a mass of beautiful, suspiciously familiar auburn hair.

As quick as the embrace happened, it ended, and to my shock, the goddess of the moon stepped away.

She lightly blushed as she brushed down her clothes, attempting to regain her composure. My face felt hot, and a tingling feeling shot through my body, which I wasn't sure was good.

All around us, the hunters leapt down from the trees, surrounding me. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the onslaught of arrows from the huntresses, who were probably furious with me for even looking at their mistress.

The sound of snickering made me slightly open my eye, just a sliver. Yeah, that's right, I live on the edge.

The hunters didn't have their weapons aimed at me, instead the were struggling to hold in their laughter. I opened my eyes and furrowed my eyebrows, and all hades broke loose.

"Oh gods...K-kelp he-he-head! Your face! Oh gods..." she heaved between laughs, desperately trying to catch her breath. Most of the other hunters were on the floor, dying of funniness. Guess what, that's a real word. Don't learn that shit in school, do ya?

I scowled, crossing my arms, which didn't help the situation, as it simply sent the noble huntresses into another fit of giggles.

I rolled my eyes at their childishness, before turning to Artemis who had a sparkle in her beautiful silver eyes.

Her silky, lustrous auburn hair swayed in the light breeze, contrasting against her pale, yet creamy skin. Her cherry red lips were gracefully curved in a light, yet endearing smile.

A shot of panic rippled through me as I had these thoughts. I couldn't be falling for the maiden goddess, the most formidable man-hater, the least forgiving Olympian.

I quickly pushed away these thoughts and blushed as I realised that I had been staring at her for a tad too long.

I awkwardly cleared my throat, avoiding eye contact with just about everyone and everything.

"So, um. Yeah." I said, struggling for words. Wow Percy, real smooth.

Thalia did one of her famous eye rolls, which had become as natural to her as breathing, and slung an arm around my shoulders.

"Oh yeah, and by the way Percy-"

Her electrified fist swung into my abdomen, which hurt like hades.

"What was that for!?" I cried, blood pooling in my mouth. I couldn't swallow it, because I had a retarded gag reflex, but I couldn't spit it out, 'cause then I'd make Thalia feel bad.

"You! You do some special healing stuff, and then pass out, after telling us to probably be worried if you don't wake up after seven hours!" she ranted. "Gods, I mean how many times have you nearly died so far?! Its a wonder you even managed to stay alive a month with Chaos! You stupid fish!"

I wanted to retort, but the now mouthful of blood I had restricted me from doing that, but then Thalia took it too far.

"Gods, you are such a Seaweed Brain."

My eyes flashed black as I remembered all the times that Annabeth, my first and last love, had called me that. Thalia seemed to realise what she'd said, as her eyes widened.

"Oh gods, Percy...I'm-" she started, but I cut her off with a shake of my head, before walking into the woods, the weight of my memories resting on my shoulders like the sky.

I angrily spat the metallic blood onto the wooded floor, storming through the forage. Damn, that girl could punch...

Eventually, I sat down on a fallen tree trunk and assessed my life so far.

Ever since I was twelve, I had been pursued by countless monsters, each one more and more dangerous. I had been subjected to numerous prophesies, each one subtly foretelling what should have been my death, only to be another's. I had lost countless friends, each one proving themselves to be greater than the gods themselves.

I had fallen in love with the girl who risked her life besides me, the girl who fought with her mind and soul, using only a knife and her wits. Then I had lost her, and everyone to a stupid mistake.

I was then killed, only to be resurrected and be shown to be part of another prophesy. Yes, I was given a ridiculous amount of power, but I was also given a universal amount of responsibilities. It almost made me envy Atlas.

I watched as worlds were destroyed, and their people burned. I watched as wars tore civilisations apart, all for nothing. I was helpless as I saw my brethren fall in battle, many of them close enough to be my brothers.

Then I had to return to the place I so desperately tried to avoid for five centuries, yet at the same time, reverently wanted to return to.

Now, despite being here for less than even a month, I had nearly died countless times. I had seen my former lover succumb to insanity, and my friends and father break down in guilt and grief.

I had to face the man who ruined my life, murdered my family, defiled my love, yet I did not kill him myself, and I now wonder why.

Even to myself, no matter how I try to ignore it, I feel myself falling in love for the goddess of the moon, hunter of beasts and men, the one woman I could never have.

Each time I look at her, it is a painful reminder of the past and present, yet at the same time, the best feeling I'd ever felt.

Was I as stupid as many people had told me? Was I ignorant and naïve, blinded to the terrible truth of life, cursed to remain oblivious?

At that moment, I felt the full effects of life's misery.

And then, as I sat there and oversaw my existence, I wondered what it was all for. Was there any point in fighting any more? I was old, yet young, forever set to watch as my loved ones withered away, over and over, for all eternity. Immortality was both an honourable gift, and a terrible curse.

I had been to hell and back, figuratively and literally.

And people thought Harry Potter's life was bad.

All he had to do was get through a few battles, and was only subject to one prophesy. The worst injuries he had were a few scratches here and there, and falling off a broom in the air. He had a magic stick with countless spells, and his monsters were only corrupted stick wavers, so they could be killed by a frying pan to the head. And in the end he got to settle down with a red head and kids. His parents died before he was born, so he didn't get the chance to love them as much as I loved my mom and Paul.

Lucky bastard.

But, of course, that was fiction, and my life was reality. A true hell.

But I had friends. I had a family, in both blood and meta-physicality. I had something worth fighting for, and even though I knew I could never have Artemis as my own, I could concentrate on making her happy and keeping her safe, and that was all that mattered. As long as she was happy, I could deal with the rejection of her impossible love.

Being on earth replayed the deaths of my family, the pain of their departure, their demise.

Looking at the ground, I realised that I yearned to speak to them once more. I thought about Nico, and his predicament with his mother. He was forbidden to speak to her, lest he remove the concept of death.

But I wasn't bound by ancient laws.

I pressed my palm to the ground, and closed my eyes, deep in concentration. I focused on my powers, rolling in powerful waves, despite being weakened. Even now, I had the strength of a primordial.

There was a subtle rumbling, but then it ceased, and my heart fluttered in excitement. Almost screaming with anticipation, I raised my head and opened my eyes to see my mother, Paul and four year old sister Penny, smiling at me.

They were slightly transparent, and the edges of their bodies flickered ever so slightly. But I didn't care what they looked like, only that they were there. My eyes filled with joyful tears, and I breathed a sigh of relief as five hundred years of pain dimmed and spluttered away.

"Hello Percy" mom said softly, her own ghostly eyes glittering with tears.

"Hey mom" I said, my voice cracking. I was trembling slightly as she reached forward, only to have her hand pass straight through me, but it hardly affected my happiness at seeing her.

"Paul, lil' sis." I said, smiling at them. Penny giggled slightly, and bounced in her chair.

"Hello Percy" Paul grinned.

"How's lif- I mean death- well, I mean... You know what I mean." I awkwardly struggled to find the right words.

To my relief, the merely laughed at the situation.

"Percy...Are-are those...w-wings?" Paul stuttered, seeing the hulking black mass of feathers perched on my back.

My mom's all-seeing-eyes bore into me, as if she were viewing my very soul. It was downright creepy, yet comforting at the same time.

"What's been happening to you for the last five hundred years? We've missed you, although I'm very happy you're not with us." she said, and I sighed. I had been hoping to avoid this...

An hour and a half later, my story has finished. Mom had gone through so many emotions during it, it was if she was pregnant.

First she was furious at everyone and everything during my "betrayal", and I was worried what sort of damage a shade could cause. Knowing my mom, she would find a way.

Then she was excited at my new powers, wings and immortality.

The was then terrified at the extremely watered sown, PG version of the battles I'd fought in. I worried she might have had a heart attack if I told her the true horrors of war. If ghosts could have heart attacks. Probably not.

And then she was curious, and had an extremely unnerving glint in her eye as I spoke of the hunt.

"Are you enjoying spending time with a certain goddess of the hunt?" she teased, her sea blue eyes sparkling with laughter.

I spluttered on my words for a few moments, only making them all laugh. Eventually, and not a moment too soon, I had regained my wits ( what little I had of them ), and was able to form proper words.

"What?! No! I-I mean yes, but-but not like that!" I protested.

"Who implied anything, Percy? You simply thought of that yourself!" Paul added, and I stared at them in horror.

My mom looked up at the sky, and sighed peacefully, laying a hand in Paul's shoulder.

"Look Paul, look at the stars. I haven't seen them for so long."

Paul and mom stared at the twilight sky, drinking in its beauty. Far in the distance, the huntress stood proud with her bow, forever hunting in the stars.

Despite being resurrected, Zoe's constellation was allowed to remain, which she and I were very pleased about.

My mom frowned, and looked back at me.

"It's getting quite late, and your friends must be getting worried. Plus, we've been missing too long- it's time to go back." she said sadly.

I wanted to argue, to tell them to stay, but I knew that was impossible. I smiled sadly at them, memorizing their faces and voices.

"I'll speak to you again. I promise." I swore, and they nodded. I gave them one last longing look before placing my palm on the ground again.

When I looked up, they were gone.

Sighing, I made my way back to camp. _Great_, I thought,_ Artemis is going to kill me_.

As I neared, I panicked as I heard crying coming from the large tent. I quickened my pace, and walked through the small flap.

They had not noticed me yet, and to my shock, all the huntresses were weeping, even their mistress. I worried as to what could have triggered such a reaction.

"My lady? What is wrong?" I asked in concern. All heads snapped up in synchrony, it was as if it were practised. It was so creepy, I almost pissed myself. Gods, that would have been embarrassing...

"PERCY!" they all screamed at once (again, creepy), and I was tackled by several ecstatic, damp (no, not in that way, you filthy person) pre pubescent (yet overdue) girls.

"Can't...breath..." I gasped, and l they loosened their grips, but only by a fraction.

"What's going on?" I asked, thoroughly confused as to why the man haters were hugging a man.

"Stupid Kelp Head!" Thalia sniffed. "I thought I'd driven you away."

My eyes softened at my crying cousin, and I wrapped her in a hug.

"Don't worry Thals, I'll never leave you. I was just a bit upset." I said soothingly,rubbing her back. Artemis was fine with our intimacy, because she knew ours was a sibling relationship.

"I-I'm sorry...I didn't realise...I f-forgot..." she sobbed. Seeing her like this tugged at my heartstrings. I gave her a kiss on the cheek, before sending a quick prayer to her father.

Zeus flashed in, and once he saw his little girl in such a state, he quickly scooped her up into his arms, and carried her outside.

I looked around to the other huntresses, who looked equally upset, though for what reason, I don't know.

"Why are you sad?" I asked the others softly, and Artemis threw me an incredulous look that said;_ seriously?! How dumb can you get? Why would you even ask that? You are a camel donkey._

I'm not too sure about the last one.

"We're sorry Percy. We were wrong about you. You truly are the only decent male to walk the earth. We were too quick to judge, and it became our demise." Atalanta apologised. I smiled for the millionth time this night, and gave her a hug, in which she seemed a but surprised at first, but then quickly melted into it.

"It's fine, I was expecting a lot worse to be honest. Castration to be exact." I laughed, but then stopped at their sheepish expressions.

"That's kind of what we were planning when you first came." Jade, daughter of Demeter said nervously. I squeaked and crossed my legs, and they grinned.

I was attacked by a bundle of chestnut brown hair, and sent to the ground by the sheer force of it.

"Hello Poppy." I chuckled, stroking her long hair. She merely grinned at me and said "missed you".

I lay there for about five minutes, before realising that she had fallen asleep on my chest. I gingerly picked her up, careful to not wake her, and held her small frame in my arms.

"Bed time" I mouthed, and they all nodded, emotionally exhausted. I was about to head out the door after them, but was stopped by a firm hand on my arm. I turned to see Phoebe standing behind me, and I prepared myself for a yelling contest.

What I wasn't prepared for was her standing on her tiptoes, and kissing my cheek.

"Thank yo, for saving me, and bringing happiness to the camp" she said, before walking off without another word.

Wow. Hunter = Bipolar. See, I can do math.

I noticed that Artemis had slipped into her own tent, without a sound. She is so confusing, but intriguing. Maybe she was embarrassed at being caught crying by a man.I pushed it to the back of my mind, before looking at all the tents.

I realised that the hunters had gone to bed, leaving me out here with a sleeping six year old in my arms.

Sighing, I placed her in my own bed, choosing to stay outside. No matter how well the hunters get along with me, I know they will not tolerate me sleeping in the same room as one of them.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Blackjack and Skia snuggled up to each other, sleeping beneath the stars.

Laughing to myself, I scaled a tree, and lay down on a sturdy branch.

Wrapping my wings around me, I quickly succumbed to the realm of Morpheus, thinking of the days ahead.

Little did I know, that the worst was yet to come.


	15. The Kouthě

**(A/N) Hey *nervous chuckle*, I'm back... After so, so long. What was it a week or two? Yeah...Kinda been uninspired, but guess what?! I have inspiration! Yay! Group hug!**

**Disclaimer; Rick Riordan owns the characters and the dictionary and education system owns my words, with a sprinkle of my imagination. Magical!**

**Some Pertemis fluff coming up for ya!**

* * *

**Artemis' P.O.V**

I was running. Running faster than I've ever had to run before in my life. Fear gripped my heart as the tree branches whipped my face and the knarled roots threatened to trip me whilst I ran from the threat.

Tears ran down my windblown cheeks as I sobbed, desperately trying to escape my pursuer. Mentally, I begged for Percy to come, to save me like he always had.

But I was alone, and there was no one to help me.

My clothes were tatters and my skin was riddled with various cuts from thorns and other miscellaneous plants.

My breath was growing short and I was exhausted. I had been running for days now, weeks maybe, I had lost track of time.

Eventually I neared the outskirts of the woods and cried out with relief.

But my happiness didn't last long.

I had run to a dead end. Before me lay a vast cliff, reaching out towards the angry seas. I cried in despair and fell to my bloodied knees. Behind me, my enemy had finally caught up.

_Well…look at this._

Its voice penetrated my mind like a dagger made of ice.

_The goddess Artemis on her knees. Not so mighty now, are we?_

I turned around to see the withered, white face of Order. Tears blurred my vision, but I could clearly see the massive sword that was gripped in his hands.

"Please…" I begged "Make it quick."

Order gave a malicious smile. "As you wish, my dear."

He raised the sword, but I did not close my eyes. I would die with at least a little dignity.

The sword swung towards me in a graceful arc, and then everything went black.

I woke with a start.

I was breathing heavily and my heartbeat was erratic. I took a couple of deep breaths to calm my nerves, but it did nothing.

Getting dressed, I thought it better to be doing something rather sitting here moping.

I was walking out of my tent when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Looking up, there was a figure curled up on a branch with their midnight black wings wrapped around them.

I stood there for a couple of minutes, just staring at the figure, until I realised it was Percy.

Okay…

"Percy!" I whispered, but he didn't even stir. Grabbing a rock, I threw it at him, where it bounced aimlessly off his wing.

I summoned my bow and shot a blunt arrow at his back. The moment it hit him, he yelped and fell out of the tree, landing on the mossy ground with a muffled thud.

"Oh, gods Percy, are you alright?" I fretted, running to him. His wings were outstretched, displaying them to their full glory.

"Yeah..." he groaned "I'm fine. You just hit where my Achilles heel used to be, which to this day is _very_ sensitive."

"I'm sorry! I didn't realise!" I rushed, feeling guilty.

"Don't worry about-" he suddenly cut himself off and stared at me in concern. "Artemis, are _you _alright?"

I paused for a second, wondering if I should lie, but really didn't have the energy.

I shook my head, and the moment that I did Percy wrapped his arms around me in a gentle hug.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly. I shook my head again, pushing the dream to the back of my mind.

"Okay, I won't push you." He said, and I felt a burst of gratitude for the feathery man.

"Come on." He said, grabbing my hand. "Let's go hunt breakfast."

"Hunt?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes!" He laughed "You are the goddess of it, you know!"

"Shut up!" I laughed, punching the idiot's arm. I couldn't help but realise what all the other girls saw in him. It wasn't just his looks, it was his beautiful personality.

Whenever I looked at him, my heart did a little jump. The way his sea green eyes lit up whenever he laughed, or how his messy black hair could never be tamed, I loved.

Oh gods. I loved him.

I truly, truly loved him. I yearned for him to hold me, to say that he loved me too. Whenever he way away, my heart ached, and when he was close I felt whole. Whenever he was hurt, I felt his pain, desperate to soothe it. When he smiled, I smiled. When he laughed, I laughed. When he held me close, I wanted him to never let go.

I loved Percy Jackson.

So now, as I followed him into the woods, watching as he held his bow the complete opposite of how it was supposed to be held, I contemplated whether I should tell him.

But what if he didn't love me? What if I was just a friend with no benefits what-so-ever.

I didn't think I could handle rejection. He was the first man I'd truly loved. Yes, I had feelings for Orion, but they were merely admiration for his skill. Percy was so much more than that. He was kind, compassionate, modest, brave, funny and of course loyal. If he loved me, I was certain that he'd never betray me.

_If_ he loved me.

Maybe he'd met someone else, or maybe there was _already_ someone else on Utopia. Surely a prince must have a princess?

A horrible feeling rose in my chest at the thought of Percy loving somebody else. A lot of it was jealousy, but the rest was deep, deep sadness.

I had lost him once, I wasn't ready to lose him again.

"Artemis? Hello?"

I was broken from my reverie by Percy waving a hand in front of my face. He looked concerned- genuine concern. It had been a long time before anyone other than my hunters or Hestia and Hera, who had begun to act like a mother, had cared about my wellbeing.

I smiled at him, and a small, very cute blush rose to his cheeks, resulting in one of my own.

"Are we going to hunt now or what?" I demanded playfully. He rolled his impossibly green eyes and jogged further into the woodland.

I was in my element. Running through the woods, hunting with Percy Jackson? I was positively swooning.

I chastised myself for having these thoughts. I was a maiden goddess, sworn to an eternity of virginity, forever alone.

And it wasn't fair.

When I made my oath I was blinded by my hatred for the men that treated me like a little girl. Needless to say, those men won't be having any little girls of their own anymore.

"Artemis, are we going to hunt or are you going to spend all day gazing off into the distance?" A cheeky voice mocked.

Scratch that, I hated Percy Jackson.

"Now, Percy, what do you want for breakfast?" I asked condescendingly.

"Well, I don't know…a full English, black coffee, orange juice, toast-" I cut him off with a smack to the back of his head.

"Don't be sarcastic Percy." I scolded, but he just gave that irresistible, crooked grin of his.

"Sorry milady. Perhaps it is I who should be asking what _you_ would like." He said sincerely.

"Fish, perhaps?" I mocked, laughing at his horrified expression.

"That's not even funny! Do you know how many species of poor defenceless little fish are endangered nowadays due to the carelessness of fishermen-"

I shut him up by crashing my lips onto his.

To this day I do not know what possessed me to do it, but damn it felt good.

Percy stiffened at first and panic raced through my mind as I thought he was going to push me away, but instead he simply melted into the kiss.

"I-I'm sorry." I said turning away, but he grabbed my wrist and spun me around, bringing his lips down upon mine.

I don't know how long we stayed there for I didn't know, and to be brutally honest, I really didn't care.

Eventually we were forced to pull away, gasping for air. I made myself look into his eyes, and felt positively elated when I saw they were shining with love.

Now I was no Aphrodite, but even I knew an emotion that deep and raw when I saw it.

And he felt it for me.

"Gods, I've wanted to do that for so long." I gasped. Percy gently laid a soft hand on my cheek.

"You have no idea." He whispered.

I ran my fingers through his silky black hair, savouring the feel of every atom. His fingers lightly traced my cheeks, sending shivers down my spine.

"I love you Artemis." He whispered hoarsely, his voice choked with passion.

"I love you too Percy." I replied with the same intensity.

He held me close in an endearing embrace, gently tracing circles on my back. His hold was firm, yet gentle, soft, but passionate, true reflection of his personality.

We stood there for a long time, gripping each other tight, terrified that someone may pull us apart.

"How long?" I asked. He knew exactly what I meant; how long had he loved me?

"Since the moment I met you, and you stopped Zoe from slapping me." He answered, and I could see the honesty in his eyes.

I chuckled a little, remembering the incident.

"All this time?" I asked, and he nodded.

"I've never stopped loving you Artemis. Now, and forever." He whispered.

"Now and forever." I whispered back.

I was about to kiss him again when I heard light girlish giggling coming from above.

_Aphrodite_, I thought venemously.

But when I looked up, it definitely wasn't Aphrodite. It was a girl of about sixteen, perched on a branch, her bare feet swinging contentedly beneath her. She had deep ebony hair that reached her calfs, which swayed gently in an invisible breeze. Her lips were grey, but they looked pretty- natural. Her skin was whiter than Hades', and her eyes blacker than the depths of Tartarus, which swirled like vortexes with unending power.

She wore a simple knee length black dress which was dotted with millions of tiny stars. She was much more beautiful than Aphrodite, in an elegant sort of way.

"About time!" she giggled. "I've waited _forever_ for this to happen."

I just stared at her, mouth agape, unable to comprehend what was happening. Percy however, rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Chaos, get down from there." He reprimanded. She sighed exasperatingly and simply appeared next to us.

"Wait." I said "Chaos?"

"Yep!" she piped happily.

"I'm confused."

"Ha! You sound like Percy!" she squealed, earning an indignant "Hey!" from said person.

"Chaos was originally a woman, when she first emerged, however when people began to view her as a man, she developed her aspect into a male." Percy explained, and I smirked.

"So a woman created everything?" I asked smugly.

Chaos chuckled and nodded.

"Chaos, what are you doing here?" Percy sighed, obviously annoyed with the distraction, as was I.

"I just came to see my two favourite grandchildren hooking up." She said, and I felt myself gag.

"Chaos, when you put it that way it sounds disgusting." Percy choked.

"Meh" Chaos shrugged.

"I'm surprised. You usually never show your true form to anyone but me." Percy remarked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, you two are special." She smiled and I bushed. It's not every day you get called special by the _woman _who created the universe.

"I've come to give you my blessing. I agree to the utmost that this relationship should happen, and Percy, it's about time young man." Chaos said with a motherly glare that somehow suited her teenage face.

"Artemis" she said, turning to me. "When the time is right, Styx has agreed to dissolve your oath."

A huge smile broke out on my face, and a huge weight felt as if it had finally been lifted. Yes, I was a little sad that the oath that I had held so long was disappearing, but the fact that I could be with Percy was definitely worth it.

"Aren't things moving a little too fast?" I asked, since we seemed to be leaping.

"It's okay, we'll take things slow." Percy reassured. "Whenever you're ready, I'll wait for you, Artemis, now and forever."

My heart swelled with affection for him as he reminded me, once again, why I loved him so much.

"Now and forever." I replied.

"Oh, wow, this is so cute!" Chaos cooed.

"Shut up Chaos. Go make some new stars or whatever you do for fun." Percy said, wanting some alone time.

"I feel so loved." Chaos smirked. Percy opened his mouth to say something, offensive probably.

"Thank you!" I cut in "Thank you, Lady Chaos for doing this."

"It's just Chaos to you, sweetie." She said with a wink.

"Oh and Percy." She said, giving him a meaningful look "Brace yourself."

With that she simply disappeared.

"Is that your idea of a joke?!" Percy yelled to the sky.

At that moment a soul chilling, unearthly howl ripped through the forest, sending pure fear into my heart. Percy paled and his eyes widened.

"Impossible…" he whispered beneath his breath. He whipped around, scanning the forest, urgency written across his features.

"Artemis, go climb a tree." He said, keeping his eyes on the distance.

"What? No!" I cried, refusing to do such a cowardly act. He grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes, his own pleading, begging with me.

"Please, Artemis, this isn't something you can fight. Go to safety- for me." He urged. I tried to find the words to refuse him, but nothing would come out of my mouth.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded. I gave him one last heavenly kiss, and leapt up onto the branches of a sturdy oak, where I had a clear view of what was happening, and if need be, I could jump down to help.

Percy was slowly rotating, surveying the woodland. Even with my hunter's senses, I still couldn't see or hear whatever it was, but I could feel its horrific presence.

It felt evil, not power hungry or dominative like the titans who lusted for control, no, this creature felt like it killed for fun, drank innocent children's blood for pleasure and tortured for entertainment.

All of a sudden a claw wound was slashed across Percy's arm. I didn't understand how it could have happened, seeing as there was no one down the but Percy himself.

"Show yourself, coward!" Percy yelled into the depths. I hoped he wasn't talking about me.

A growl rippled from nowhere in response.

Suddenly Percy leapt back, and the ground in front vibrated as if something huge had just landed upon it.

Percy ducked and rolled, just as another vibration hit the ground where he had been standing. I got the impression that Percy would have been crushed had he not moved.

Percy was quickly darting around, slashing and stabbing at thin air, constantly dodging and weaving, fighting nothing. Once or twice he obtained a few slash marks from whatever.

Percy's arm suddenly burst with blood from what looked suspiciously like teeth marks.

He struck out with his sword, but the thing got lucky, and suddenly Percy was sent flying and smashed into a tree, hitting his head on its rough bark. Nevertheless, he stood, swaying slightly and stumbled forward.

I like to have thought I would have helped, had I not been paralysed with horror and terror.

Percy yelled a battle cry, and ran at nothing, his sword held to the side. Percy slashed upward, and there was a spurt of greenish-black blood and a muffled thud.

Percy leaned on his sword, breathing heavily as he stared at the growing pool of goo that was leaking from nowhere.

I jumped down from the tree and ran to Percy, where he leaned heavily on me. He had a series of slash marks on him, making him look like a red and tan zebra.

Suddenly, the ground started shimmering and morphing into something.

There, before me was the most horrifying beast I'd ever laid my eyes on.

Now I have seen a lot of horrible creatures, such as Medusa, Typhon and countless others. And let me tell you, they were some ugly s.o.b's, but nothing compared to this.

Its body shape was like that of an eight foot hellhound, except that its neck and the centre of its back was full of ragged, matted black hair, crusted with old blood. Its flesh was decayed, and had maggots eating away at large chunks, yet it was still alive. The thing's ribcage was sticking out of its flesh, and the front exposed its beating heart. Its paws were huge with razor sharp, giant claws tipped with poison. Its face was contorted and mangled, as if someone had stuck it in a blender. Its fangs were long and sharp

Its yellow eyes were burning with endless amounts of hatred as it stared and Percy and I.

Its ugly neck had a large gash on it that was oozing blood, which had obviously been the kill shot.

It gave one last snarl before it died, its yellow eyes dimming into grey.

"What the Hades was that…that _thing_?"

"A Kouthě" Percy answered, his expression dark. He seemed to be thinking about something serious.

"There's poison on its claws, are you alright?"

"Yes." He chuckled "It's a pain poison, really, not much harm but it hurts like hades. They like to play with their food a little."

"Why didn't it turn to dust when it died?" I asked, looking at the repulsive body on the ground.

"Because it was already dead." He said, as if that explained everything. Seeing my dumbfounded expression he sighed and continued.

"A Kouthě dies the moment it is born. It is born of death and destruction, absolute chaos (no pun intended), so its body simply becomes what it represents. It doesn't even need to hunt, as it feasts on its own flesh."

"That's disgusting." I gagged, looking at the rotting body.

"Yes, it is" Percy agreed "But I don't understand how it's here. I hunted them to extinction in my early days. There's simply no way they could return, especially on earth, unless…."

Percy's eyes went wide, and I saw genuine fear and panic in them.

"Shit…." He muttered. "Artemis, call an emergency Olympian council now."

"Why, what are you going to do?" I asked, and he grinned.

"I'm bringing the Primordials to Earth."

I never did get that breakfast.

* * *

**Oh my gods, the Olympians are gonna meet the Primordials! How will the Primordials act? Are they godly or childish like their grand kids? Will chaos ensue? When will I shut up? No one can tell! Well, except me. Ha.**


	16. The Primordial Council

**(A/N) I spent all day on this chapter, but I'm still not happy. Ah well, I'll see what you guys think. Thank you for reading!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own PJO, please don't sue me!**

* * *

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V**

Percy, Artemis and the hunt flashed to the Olympian throne room after a brief explanation to a group of horrified hunters.

Due to the new order there was no one there, which looked really odd to Percy seeing as each time he had been there it was full of bickering beings.

Artemis walked over to an open window and shot a bright silver arrow into the skies, which exploded into a shower of silver sparks.

"They should be coming now." Artemis explained. As soon as the words left her mouth there was a series of golden flashes as the gods and goddesses teleported in.

Each one began to demand why they were summoned until they caught sight of Percy, who was dripping with blood from unhealed wounds.

Silence filled the room until Poseidon rushed forward and began to fuss over his son.

"Oh gods, what happened?" Poseidon asked, lightly fingering the bite wound on Percy's arm.

"Dad, I'm fine, don't worry. But I'll need you to prepare yourselves." Percy said cryptically, and many confused glances were thrown his way.

"I'm bringing my own council." He said. Many were still confused, but Athena's eyes widened dramatically.

"Oh my, you don't mean…" she whispered, and Percy nodded solemnly. Athena began pacing and muttering about plans.

"Everyone, I suggest you sit in your thrones, will I call the necessary people." Percy offered but it was more of a command, to which the Olympians happily follow.

Percy summoned some Chaos Mist and muttered something in an ancient dialect which sent shivers down everyone's spines.

The mist swirled much like an Iris message until a face morphed in the blackness; Luke's.

"Shit, Perce! What in Chaos' name happened to you?" Luke demanded, his sky blue eyes wide.

"I'll tell you later. Right now I need you to summon the Angels and immortal campers for an emergency meeting." Percy ordered, and Luke immediately obeyed with a swift nod of his head.

Percy turned to face the Olympians, who were watching him with curiosity.

"Act normally around them, no grovelling and please don't mention waffles or pancakes." Percy said seriously.

Percy shut his eyes, and seemed to be connecting with someone telepathically.

"I need you all to come to Olympus….No, don't moan, just do it…Aether, if you don't get your ass over here right now I will personally rip open your abdomen and strangle you with your own intestines…..Yes, I mean it, or maybe I'll just tell Hemera what you do at the weekend…..Yeah, I thought so."

Percy opened his eyes to see a bunch of slack jawed deities and wide eyed hunters staring at him.

"What?" he asked, uncomfortable.

"Were you speaking to the Primordials?" Zeus asked astounded.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Aether is the Apollo of the Primordial Council." Percy said, exasperated.

Before anyone could ask any more questions, several black portals appeared, and the Angel walked, each with an immortal camper, who were looking quite green.

"Oh gods, I think I'm gonna puke!" Leo said, clutching his stomach. Calypso was rubbing his back sympathetically, whispering soothing words in his elfish ear.

"Sorry about that." Percy said, not looking sorry at all "Travelling with portals can be a bit disorientating at first."

"A bit?!" Katie Gardner exclaimed. When they looked up, they gasped seeing the sheer amount of blood dripping from Percy.

"Oh my gods, what happened?!" Several campers and Angels squealed at once.

"A Kouthě." Percy said simply. All except Artemis and the Angels looked confused.

"But that is impossible! Thou killed them all in centuries past!" Zoe cried, and Percy nodded solemnly.

"That's what I thought." He replied. Athena looked incredibly miffed at not knowing something.

Suddenly there were fourteen multi-coloured flashes. There, in front of them, stood the Primordial Council.

"What is it now?" one wearing a white suit sighed.

"Don't whinge." Percy reprimanded, making the man pout. "Introduce yourselves"

A man wearing a black suit, black shirt with black hair and black eyes yet deathly pale skin stepped forward. The shadows seemed drawn to him, slowly drawing around him like faithful dogs.

"I am Erebus, Primordial of Darkness and husband to Nyx." He said, throwing a smile to the woman next to him, who stepped up.

She had a floor length black dress, which was dotted with millions of stars. It was like that of Chaos' except more mature. She also had black wings, but they weren't as impressive as Percy's. She had a whip made of stars strapped to her waist, and her blackest of black hair was piled elegantly upon her head. Her eyes looked like the night sky, with the constellations swirling amongst them. They were stern, but kind.

"I am Nyx, Primordial of Night and wife to Erebus." She said, taking his hand. The stars outside shone brighter in her presence.

Next a man wearing a light gold suit stepped forward. His hair was a golden blonde which shone brightly sleeked back against his head. Hundreds of pocket watches adorned his attire. His eyes were deep gold and looked timeless, yet they glittered with laughter.

"I am Chronos, Primordial of Time, not to be confused with that idiot Titan, and husband of Ananke."

A woman wearing a dress woven of the multi-coloured life threads of thousands stepped forward. She had deep brown hair and eyes that shone hundreds of different colours. When you looked into her eyes, you could see glimpses of the future to come.

"I am Ananke, Primordial of Fate and Inevitability, wife to Chronos." She said in a melodic voice.

A man wearing a sea blue suit stepped forward. His eyes were like looking into the depths of the oceans, and his light on his skin rippled like on lakes. He had blonde hair that was almost white that reached his shoulders.

"I am Hydros, Primordial of Waters and husband to Thalassa." He said with a wide smile.

A woman wearing a sea green dress made of seaweed stepped up. She had shiny, wavy black hair that flowed down her back like the sea. Her eyes were sea green, and she resembled Percy a great deal. She had sharp feature such as a straight nose and high, arched cheeks and eyebrows.

"I am Thalassa, Primordial of the Oceans, wife to Hydros." She said, leaning on her husband slightly. He happily put an arm around her shoulders and snuggled.

Next a guy wearing a hot pink suit with love hearts dotted all over skipped forward. Like his suit, his eyes were pink and his hair was curly blonde with pink dip dyed tips that reached his shoulders. He was rather handsome, and his face held a flirtatious smile.

"I'm Eros, Primordial of Procreation, and free for any of you ladies." He said with a wink at a blushing Aphrodite.

Next a pale man with black hair and red streaks glided up. His eyes were like looking into a bottomless pit that seemed to pull you in. He had a black suit on with a blood red shirt.

"I am Tartarus, Primordial of the Pit." He said in a deep voice.

Then a woman wearing a sky blue dress that floated around her stepped forward. Her bright blue eyes were happy and bright, and seemed carefree. Her platinum blonde hair swayed around her as she walked. A whip made of pure light was strapped to her side.

"I am Hemera, Primordial of Day, and Wife to Aether." She said in a light feathery voice. Like Nyx, she also had wings but hers were a bright white.

The man wearing the white suit bounded forward. He had pearlescent skin, pure white hair and eyes that where a mother of pearl white. He seemed to be positively glowing, and like Apollo, when he smiled, his white teeth blinded all.

"I'm Aether, Primordial of Light, and husband to Hemera, but the ladies are welcome to admire." He chuckled, but abruptly stopped when his wife slapped him over the head.

A man stepped forward who had light brown hair and eyes. He was the tallest of them all, at nearly seven foot in his human form. His suit was brown, and seemed to be crumbling ever so slightly.

"I am Ourea, Primordial of Mountains." He said in an ancient voice.

Another man stepped forward, but his suit was sky blue and dotted with clouds. His hair was white and his eyes a light cerulean. He seemed to be glancing at the woman next to him reassuringly before he stepped forward.

"I am Ouranos, Primordial of the Sky and not dead despite popular belief, husband of Gaea." he said with a slight smile.

The last woman looked at Percy and shook her head, looking close to tears. Percy rushed forward and wrapped her in a hug and whispered reassuringly in her ear.

She had deep chestnut hair that was plaited down to her hips and creamy skin. She wore a one shouldered brown dress with vines of ivy climbing up. Her dark brown eyes were shimmering with tears as she looked fearfully at the Gods and immortals.

Holding her hand, Percy led her forward.

"Just hear her out before you start shouting." Percy said sternly, and everyone nodded their head confusedly except Athena, who was looking at the woman waringly.

"I am Gaea, Primordial of the Earth, wife of Ouranos." She said quietly.

The whole room silenced, but before they could say anything Gaea spoke again.

"I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry. I was tricked…my children told me that you Olympians were destroying my beautiful nature, and I tried to rise…tried to stop you…" she sobbed, while her husband sympathetically rubbed her back.

The Gods, campers, hunters and Angels were shocked to say the least. After a few moments of thinking they all accepted her apology, however were all still wary.

Seeing her tears, Poppy rushed forward and enveloped the Primordial in a hug. Gaea was shell shocked for a few moments, before she hugged the little girl back.

"Don't cry Grandma." Poppy said kindly, making her smile. Everyone smiled at the little scene, whilst Gaea picked Poppy up and placed her on her hip.

"A good daughter you have here, Grandchild." Gaea said to Demeter who beamed.

"Perseus" Nyx interrupted "Why have you summoned this meeting?"

Percy signalled to them, and snapped his fingers. Suddenly a huge carved mahogany table rose from the marble in the centre of the room, with twenty-nine thrones and several chairs positioned around it.

Ananke walked up to Percy, slapped him, kissed his cheek and punched him before giving him a hug and walking back to her husband.

"Bipolar…" Percy muttered, causing many to snigger.

"I heard that Perseus!"

Gaea walked over to Percy and touched his shoulder. There was a bright brown flash and when it was gone, all of Percy's wounds disappeared, and he was wearing his "Princely outfit".

Once again he wore all black, with silver forearm guards, black boots and a black belt. His hair was smoothed back and his crown was laid upon it. His midnight black cloak swept across the floor.

Nearly all the women in the room were staring lustfully at him, sending fury pulsing through Artemis, but she restrained herself.

Percy gave an appreciative nod to mother earth and went to sit at his throne at the head of the table.

The rest of the Primordials sat at their respective seats, while everyone else stood awkwardly around.

"Guys, the extra thrones and seats are there for a reason." Percy said to the standees.

When everyone was positioned in their seats, the meeting began.

"Well, why are we here?" Tartarus demanded.

"Patience, brother. I'm sure Perseus will tell us in time." Chronos reprimanded.

Tartarus began to grumble beneath his breath about how he hated time, but stopped with a stern look from Percy.

"Today, Artemis and I encountered a Kouthě." Percy said, and the moment the words left his mouth there was uproar amongst the Primordials.

The Gods, hunters, campers and Angels (who didn't even know of the Primordial council) looked terrified as the ancient beings shouted across each other.

"ENOUGH!" Percy roared, slamming his hand on the table. All yelling stopped immediately and they turned to look at their prince.

"Can we _please_ talk about this in a civilised manner?" Percy said sighed.

"How is that possible? You hunted them to extinction." Ananke said quietly.

"Excuse me?" Poseidon interjected. Percy raised an eyebrow as a signal for him to continue.

"What is a Kouthě, and what do they mean you hunted them?" Poseidon asked the question on a lot of people's minds.

"A Kouthě is a beast born of death and destruction. It lives to wreak havoc, killing innocents and bringing chaos where there is peace. It feasts off its own rotting flesh, for it is dead the moment it is born because it becomes what it represents. It is an invisible creature which makes no sound, with poison tipped claws. You cannot harm it lest you hit a specific artery on its neck. It's like a twelve foot hellhound, but a hell of a lot uglier. Look." Percy waved his hand and a mass of Chaos Mist appeared, showing the beast that he'd slain not moments before.

Nearly everyone in the room gagged, and several screamed at the sight of the thing before them.

"That's just a baby." Percy continued "As to your other question, in my early days working for Chaos I was tasked to hunt and kill every last one of these creatures, which I did. Somehow, however, they have returned."

At this, most looked absolutely terrified at this seemingly unbeatable creature.

"Or maybe you missed some?" Tartarus sneered, and Percy's eyes darkened with anger.

"Are you implying that I was incompetent in my mission?" he growled, and immediately everyone, even the Primordials leaned away.

"Because let me assure you, I hunted _every last one_ to the depths of hell."

Tartarus nodded feverishly, and Percy's eyes returned to normal, but not without one last terrifying glare at the Primordial of the Pit.

"How did you kill them if they are invisible and soundless?" Athena asked, scribbling notes in a grey notepad.

Percy smirked knowingly. "I closed my eyes and hoped for the best."

"No, seriously." Athena said, not taking her eyes off the pad.

"Athena." Percy said, and she snapped her head up at him. "I was being serious."

Most looked horrified, and scared witless.

"The good thing is that when they attack you, they are generally facing you while they try to rip your vocal cords out, so you have a better chance at hitting the spot on their neck."

Many people gagged, while Demeter and Katie ran out of the room holding their mouths.

"Now, really Tourist, must you have been so specific?" Nyx reprimanded.

"For Chaos' sake, will you stop calling me Tourist, you know we only did that because we had to. Besides, you were the one who was stupid enough to believe it!" Percy cried. Nyx narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to say something, but Poseidon cut across before she could.

"What do you mean, son?" he asked, probably stopping a bitch fight.

"Well" Percy sighed "When Annabeth and I were in Tartarus we had to pass through Nyx to get to the doors of death. Knowing there was no way she'd let us through willingly we had to trick her. So we told her that we were tourists, but she wasn't on the tour. Long story short, she got angry, summoned all her children to show off, but when it got so dark that even she couldn't see, we ran for it."

"Wow…" came the response of many.

"Wait, Percy, you never told us you were in Tartarus!" Luke cried, and the Angels nodded.

"Well it was hardly the highlight of my life." Percy said simply.

"Back to the raising of the Kouthě…" Thalassa interjected.

"I suspect this is Order's doing. I believe he is resurrecting the ancient beasts." Percy said solemnly, and the Primordials gasped.

"But-but he can't!" Thalassa cried. "Then he will be unbeatable!"

"No, he will be near unbeatable, but not truly." Percy reassured her.

"Ancient beasts?" Zeus asked. Percy turned to him, a dark look on his face.

"They are the creatures older than Night herself. They were Chaos' prototypes- the mistakes. They were twisted with evil and insanity, lusting for blood. A Kouthě is but a descendant of them. They are far more powerful." Percy said, sending a ripple of fear through the throne room.

"Remember, we are not just fighting for Earth, but the whole Universe. If these creatures remain undefeated, then all hope is lost. Order or not, these beasts are the means to the end of all. They will bring destruction, devour entire worlds until there is nothing and no one left." Percy explained.

Artemis realised why he had looked so frightened when he saw the Kouthě. It wasn't the beast itself, but what its existence meant.

"What are we going to do?" Calypso asked, tears shining in her eyes.

"We fight, because we have no other choice. We have won wars before, so why must this be different? We fight for all that is good, and we fight for the reign of Chaos." Percy said defiantly.

Hope rose in all as they listened to their leader. Poseidon was shining with pride, and everyone looked at the prince with starry eyes.

"Now, I must go to gather information. Nobody follow me in any way whatsoever, is that clear? Remember, this is a direct order." Percy said sternly, and a sea of heads nodded.

"Good, I'll be back in about 45 minutes if all goes well."

Percy flicked his wrist, and a swirling black portal appeared before him. With one last nod, he stepped through.

Not a second later, Aether created a batch of Chaos Mist, where it swirled until it showed Percy stepping out of a twin portal.

"Wait, he said not to follow him!" Thalia cried.

Aether looked at her and shrugged. "I'm curious, I mean come on, how often will you get the time to spy on your cousin while he's on some dangerous mission?"

This won her around, and everyone else who doubts. Even Artemis was intrigued, but still felt bad about spying on him.

"Wait, dangerous?" Poseidon squeaked.

"Yup, usually all his missions are suicidal and most likely to get him killed in slow, painful ways, which is why he volunteers for them so no one else would get hurt. Well, except him, I suppose…" Aether said, completely missing how pale Poseidon was, or the pathetic whimper that escaped his lips.

Everyone turned their attention back to the mist, and saw that Percy was in a huge glittering city.

"Hey, that's Chaos City on Utopia!" Luke cried.

Most were awestruck by the sheer beauty of it, the way the buildings glittered beneath the three suns and the red skies. Athena was practically fainting at all the architecture.

As Percy walked through the wondrous city, all its residents bowed to their prince, despite his protests.

When he had reached a town square, he crouched slightly, spreading his wings to their full length before leaping up and soaring into the air.

This was the first time many had seen him fly properly, and they had to admit, it was beautiful.

Percy gracefully flew above the rooftops, swiftly swooping and diving when necessary. Eventually he neared a huge black palace, its walls dotted with diamonds. Percy flapped higher and higher until he reached the top of one of a thick turret.

He dove through the window and entered his room.

The walls were sea green with black swirls. His bed, a very large one at that, had black covers with a green trident stitched in the centre. In the corner of the room was a large area of padding- Skia's bed. There were several weapons adorning the walls.

But what caught everyone's attention were the drawings. Dotted across the room were intricate pencil drawings of people like Annabeth, Poseidon, Nico, Thalia, Artemis and many more. They were beautiful and correct down to the last detail.

"Oh my gods…..I never knew he could draw!" Bianca exclaimed, looking at a particularly flattering one of herself.

"He's very good." Athena admitted "Perhaps he would be good at architecture?"

Almost everyone had a drawing of themselves on the wall, and were flattered in the way he had depicted them.

Everyone was ripped from their thoughts when Percy pulled of his shirt.

Apollo went to swipe through the mist, but a very scary Aphrodite grabbed his arm.

"I swear if you cut the connection no woman will even look at you again." She snarled, not unlike the Kouthě.

Apollo nodded fearfully and sat back down.

Every single woman in the room stared at his chest ferociously. He was deeply tanned, and a strong eight pack that looked virtually chiselled. There were several scars lining his abdomen, but that only added to his rugged image. Everyone looked curiously at the tattoo on his right shoulder. They would have to ask him later.

Many were disappointed when he did not change his trousers, but gripped a bed post and took a deep breath.

"What's he doing?" Zeus whispered, as if Percy could hear him over the one way Mist.

"No idea…" came the reply.

Suddenly, there was a sickening cracking sound and Percy's wings began to shrink into his back. He muttered curses in pain as his back split open, blood pouring out. The wings kept cracking and shrinking until they were completely consumed into his spine. Percy tossed water over his back, and the two massive slits closed up.

Everyone stared at the mist, horrified. Luke was stroking his own wings, quietly whispering reassuring promises to them.

"I didn't know he could do that… Can we?" Beckendorf asked.

"I do not know, but by the look of it, I certainly do not want to try." Zoe said.

Percy stretched his back, and there was a series of wince-worthy pops.

He went to a walk in wardrobe and brought out a black shirt and a hooded cloak.

When he put them on, and everyone got a better view of the cloak, the Angels and Primordials gasped.

"It-It…It's _him_!" Gaea gasped, the others sharing her look of shock.

"Wait, what's "him"?" Athena asked, thoroughly confused.

"There is this assassin, who goes by the name of Omega, who had been going around the universes killing drug lords and pimps mercilessly. I'm mean, he's famous! Some call him the saviour, but others call him the end. He has saved and murdered thousands, but he never lets anyone know his identity. I guess we know now." Luke whispered, and everyone stared at the image of Percy in shock.

Only then did people see the tiny red omega stitched onto the shoulder of his cloak.

Percy tied a black bandanna around the bottom of his face, just so it covers his chin, mouth and the tip of his nose. He pulled the hood over his face and turned to the window. Everyone was confused as to how he was going to get out, seeing as there was no door or staircase, until he jumped out of the window.

Several people screamed as he plummeted towards the ground, his cloak billowing around him.

Percy hit the ground with a loud crash, creating a crater and smoke.

Artemis and Poseidon sobbed as they stared at the Mist, fearing the loss of their loved one.

But then Percy simply walked out of the deep crevice, completely unharmed as if he were taking a leisurely stroll. Cheers flew around the room.

"AWESOME!" Apollo and Aether exclaimed in synchrony before exchanging fist bumps.

"Man, this kid can't get any cooler." Hermes said respectively, the Stolls and Luke nodding their head in agreement with their father.

They watch in interest as Percy walked down dark alleyways and shady street, until he eventually reach, what they presumed was his destination.

It was a derelict building which looked as if it were going to crumble to dust at any given moment. The windows were boarded up and there were numerous posters plastered to the front, but Percy ignored this.

He did a series of seeming random knock on the door and waited a moment before a slide, much like the ones on prison doors, opened revealing a pair of blood red eyes.

"Password?" he growled, but Percy seemed unaffected.

"_Origin_." Percy replied. The hatch shut, and everyone though he had been denied, until the door swung open.

The building was completely different on the inside with its black and blood red walls, lined with thousands of different types of weapons.

Ares and Clarisse were practically drooling at the sight of it.

Percy walked down a long hall until he reached a pair of large black doors with a red symbol carved onto the front. It was a sword crossed with an arrow, a large python in the centre.

"The Assassin's Guild!" Hemera cried "It's the most secret band of assassins in the universe."

Percy swung open the doors revealing a dark room, which was also adorned in red and black. Huge banners (like in Hogwarts) fell from the ceiling, picturing the mark of the mark of the assassins. Like the hallway, there was a mass of weapons lining the walls- some familiar and some obscure.

Percy strode to the centre of the room where there was a circular table full of men and women dressed similarly to Percy, but each with a mark of their own on their cloaks.

When they saw him, they all immediately stood from their seats.

"Omega." They said in unison. He nodded his head in recognition and as soon as he reached his chair they all sat.

"Are all present?" Percy asked and in synchrony all heads nodded.

Everyone in the throne room shivered at the strange people. They were the kind of people you did not want to meet in a dark alleyway.

"Then let us begin." Percy said. Somehow his voice was crystal clear through his mask.

"I have been having reports that some are killing innocents for profit. Do any deny this accusation?" Percy demanded, a dangerous tone to his voice.

The assassins looked at each other, but there were no denials. Percy's eyes turned as black as Erebus' beneath his hood.

"And why, may I ask, are you doing this?" he growled, obviously trying to control his anger.

"Because it's our choice. We choose who we kill- innocent or not." A woman with yellow and green scaled skin hissed, her forked tongue flicking between her teeth.

Percy slammed his fist on the table, and the people on each side of the Mist flinched visibly.

"No, no it is not. When Chaos created the Guild, she gave us specific instructions only to target the wrongdoers, not the innocent. We do NOT kill for whoever has money, because it is morally wrong. Have you no dignity? No remorse? As assassins we were given flexibility, but we are not above the law." Percy snarled.

"Well that doesn't matter, because the Guild had agreed to align ourselves with Order in the upcoming war." A man with a cat's tail smirked.

"You would betray your Creator? Your city?" Percy cried, practically glowing.

"Wait." A woman with blue hair hissed. "We are being watched."

Everyone in the Olympian throne room froze and looked on in terror as the room of merciless assassins scanned the room.

"It's okay, they can't see us…" Aether said weakly, but he didn't sound too sure.

The assassins all turned to Percy and growled, a low and feral sound.

"You. You brought strangers into the Guild. We were going to spare you, but now…." A man with purple eyes chuckled.

The assassins grinned at the prospect of blood.

"Don't make me kill you. You still have a chance- turn back and I'll let you live." Percy promised, ever merciful.

The room filled with cackling laughter.

"You're good Omega, the best in fact, but not even you can take down fourty six trained and experienced assassins." A woman sneered.

"So be it." Percy said.

In a flash, he grabbed a sheath of throwing knives off the wall, a sword, a whip, a bow and arrows and a spear, which he then strapped to his body.

Just as quickly, the assassins had their respective weapons out and aimed at the prince.

Nobody in the throne room even breathed. Artemis was virtually having a panic attack whilst Poseidon was close to fainting. Many had their hands cupped over their mouths, and Aether was looking extremely guilty, knowing that if he hadn't summoned the Chaos Mist, Percy wouldn't have been in the situation.

Before anyone even had the time to process what was happening, Percy leaned back in a 90˚ angle so fast his movements were a blur. Luckily he did, as a dagger impaled itself in the wall behind him.

Seeing this as the cue, the assassins attacked.

The man with the cat's tail engaged with him first. In each hand and his tail he held a wickedly curved dagger as long as his forearms, and he was a master at wielding them.

Percy parried his blades with shorter daggers of his own. Swords were Percy's strength, not daggers, but he seemed to wield them as well as the cat-man.

Neither could get the upper hand until Percy's opponent feinted a slash to the right with his tail-dagger, but Percy saw this coming and completely severed the tail from the man's body.

He screamed in pain and attacked with new vigour. He swiped upwards, cutting a deep gash in Percy's cheek, but Percy used this to his advantage as he spun in a low roundhouse kick to the man's legs, relieving him of his balance.

The cat-man crashed to the floor, and Percy tossed his dagger into his throat, killing him instantly.

The moment the dagger hit the man, a woman with blue hair leapt across the room, sailing through the air, obviously trying to impress her allies.

Percy scoffed and hit her in the chest with his spear, and she dropped like a stone.

"That was my sister!" a similar looking woman screeched, running at Percy with twin swords. Percy smiled, seeing his advantage and drew his own sword. Two against one….maybe not that much of an advantage.

Despite this, Percy handled himself very well, easily parrying against the estranged female. The woman spun around, spinning her swords. It was the perfect offense and defence. Percy shook his head, seeing no way around, so he took the suicidal route.

He crouched slightly, waiting for the screaming woman to get near. Just as she was inches from him, he leapt into the air, did a backflip and landed, driving his blade through the woman's skull.

Her spinning swords abruptly stopped, and she fell much like the way of her sister.

All at once, the rest of the assassins attacked. Several hundreds of arrows were shot and daggers thrown, to which Percy dodged in true matrix fashion.

Grabbing his throwing knives, he tossed them with lightning speed and pinpoint accuracy. Every single one thudded into the necks and foreheads of any in his way.

The remaining assassins growled and launched themselves forward. Percy ducked and rolled just as an axe brought itself down where he was standing. The wielder wrenched it out of the ground and swung it again. Percy, not being prepared, jumped away but not before the axe slashed across his abdomen.

He cried out in pain as blood squirted out of his wound. Knowing there was no time for whining, he leapt back into action.

He tensed before soaring over the seven foot tall man, turning in mid-air and snapping the man's neck in a sickening crack.

Breathing heavily, Percy surveyed the rest, who were watching him daringly.

A woman wielding a whip that smouldered with lava snapped it around Percy's ankle, pulling him to the floor. Percy's head slammed against the floor, dazing him for a moment before he severed the whip from his ankle with a swipe of his sword.

Still on the floor, Percy grabbed his bow and arrows and shot the approaching assassin, but not she threw a spear.

It hit its mark exactly where Hyperion's did all those centuries ago.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Percy cried, ripping the spear from his stomach.

Percy tossed the spear after jumping to his feet. It impaled itself in a man with a machete.

Percy, still annoyed with the spear wound, slash his way through the traitors.

He hacked, slashed and carved his enemies. Needless to say, there were several heads that were sent flying across the room.

Percy decimated those before him, until only one remained. He narrowed his eyes, which were black with fury, at the trembling figure before him.

"P-please…d-d-don't k-kill me!" he begged cowering away.

Percy got the traitor by the throat and looked at him deep in his eyes.

"This is a warning. Tell this to any of those who dare oppose Chaos; If you turn your back on the fight for good, then I will personally hunt you down to the depths of Tartarus and slowly torture you until you beg for death. Is that clear?" Percy promised, his voice deep and dark, his eyes swirling with power.

The man nodded his head, and when Percy released him from his grip he ran as fast as he could out the doors.

Percy snapped his fingers and the building around him exploded into bright orange flame, Percy stood in the centre.

Then, what terrified everyone the most was the moment Percy looked straight at them through the Chaos Mist and delivered a message for them.

"This" he motioned to the fiery bloodbath of limbs, mutilated bodies and spilt bodily fluid "is nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you."

With that parting promise, he swiped his hand through the mist, leaving a room of terrified immortals.


End file.
